The AntiHeroes
by LonelyGod63
Summary: The flock meets up with the Yang to their Yin, a new "Anti-Flock" as Max calls them; may provide a new source of hope for the flock; or it'll lead them to their deaths... The others seem to be perfect, too perfect. Pushes T rating, really it does. a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Anti-Heroes

Anti-Heroes

By AceRaptor123

Warning: I don't own Maximum Ride.ect.ect.ect Jimmy Pat does

"But when a young lady is to be a heroine, the perverseness of forty surrounding families cannot prevent her. Something must and will happen to throw a hero in her way."

**-Jane Austen**** (1775 - 1817)**, _Northanger Abbey_

"I think of a hero as someone who understands the degree of responsibility that comes with his/her freedom."

**Bob Dylan****(1941 - )**

"The real hero is always a hero by mistake; he/she dreams of being an honest coward like everybody else."

**Umberto Eco**** (1932 - )**, _Travels in Hyperreality_

"Everyone is necessarily the hero of his/her own life story."

**John Barth**** (1930 - )**

Chapter 1: The Anti-Flock

So it turns out the coordinates the voices gave us, lead us to a bank in New York, a really big domed one, and with big marble pillars every where.

Fang shuffled his feet right next to me and I sighed, that's right, me again. Max, Maximum Ride. My little angel, Angel, next to me was holding my hand.

She whispered, "Are you sure Max?"

Iggy spoke up, "Yeah, I thought that we were, you know; done with New York. I didn't realize you loved the place that much."

I turned and looked at him indignantly, "I do hate this God awful city, and yes this is where the voice told me to go!"

For those of you new to the Maximum Ride train, Get with the Freakin Program already! I am Max, me and my Flock of 6 have been genetically messed with to have wings, and Blah Blah, Blah, Blah Voice in my head, Blah Blah. Last we talked I was on the edge of giving up my edge, and going to school. Thank goodness my voice rescued me.

I was surprised Nudge hadn't thrown in her own 2 cents yet. Surprised but Thankful, Gazzy was on Fang's other side.

_Its safe Max, go ahead in._

_What then, _I thought back to my voice.

_Just wait, and be… well heroic._

"Alright, guys and gals. Let's go." I said, as if leading the charge into battle

_You can never tell, you may just be…have fun._

They walked into the giant building, and gasped. It was huge on the inside, big enough for them all to fly laps around the whole building.

"Wow." Whispered Gazzy.

"What?" asked Mr. Blind, Iggy.

"Well, it really… you know what, just yell really loudly." Said Fang

This was about 9 more words than he had said all day. Iggy took in a deep breath and yelled,

"THE VOICES!!" really loudly, which echoed for the next, two minutes. Some people looked at him, but most of them just stayed with their business. He laughed

"I get it, it's really big, and stuff." He said, as I felt myself become more and more mortified, not just because Iggy was yelling in a Bank, but because he was making fun of me at the same time. Just then, six people entered the room. I, being so paranoid immediately looked over. They were six kids… In fact they looked like they were the same ages as my flock; one was a tall fifteen year old boy, flanked by two fourteen year old girls, an eleven-ish looking boy, an 8 or 9-ish looking girl, and a little 6 year old boy. I took a double take, that was the tiniest little Goth, I had ever seen. The six year old boy looked like he had been ripped straight out of a Marilyn Manson Music Video. They were all wearing; jackets just like my own flock was, then they passed the metal detector. They all had their hands in their pockets.

**Max?**

**Yes, Sweetie?** She thought to Angel, oh yeah she's a mind reader.

**Those kids over there, they keep thinking weird things.**

**Like what?**

**Like, "we need the money." "We need to." "We need to Survive" "We need the money." "Not going back."**

**Oh, yeah and they have Win**

BEEP BEEP BEEP, went the metal detector, a security guard approached them and said,

"Ok kids, we're going to need you to remove any-"

They had all walked forward and their jackets were pushed off as all of them revealed huge wing spans. WOOSH! All six of them revealed wing spans… stunning everyone, including her own flocks.

The boy in front, who looked like her, was in charge pointed at the wall,

He said, "Ni, go set them up over there!" one of the fourteen year old girls ran off and put up some blocks of plastic on the wall.

He continued barking orders, "Bank! Halt the silent alarm!"

The eleven-ish boy ran off to a computer, putting some gadget into it.

The boy then pulled a revolver out of his coat, BANG!

"Alright everyone, I'm sure you've all seen this on TV! You know the Drill!"

The other kids spread out, covering all the other users.

"If you try and resist, we'll blow the place to kingdom come."

Iggy whispered to Gazzy, "What does it look like?"

Gazzy whispered back, "Uhh… like blocks of plastic… with wires."

Iggy whispered, "C4, plastic explosive… probably military grade."

What ever it was I didn't care, I was supposed to be heroic. The moment the other girl, that didn't use the explosives walked by I launched myself at her. She reacted so quickly, grabbing my body swinging me around with my own momentum, and like a one of the wrestlers you see on TV. She brought me up like a rag doll and smashed me against the ground… Ow…. Fang had launched himself at the boy with the revolver. I leapt back to my feet and launched a snap kick to the girls face. She blocked it…

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Iggy's POV**

I focused in on everything going around me, so many noises. I heard Max attack someone and heard and Ouff! Then the flock was in full on fight mode, he was standing still not quite knowing where to go, and unfamiliar presence went by, Iggy launched his arms out and grabbed the boy's shirt bringing all the way above his head; momentarily blinding him. Iggy grabbed his body wrapping his arms around his chest and…

OHMYGOD!! It was a chick, he leapt back embarrassed. And was greeted back a sharp kick to the face, he heard a faint crack and fell to the floor losing consciousness.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Angel's POV**

I walked around the chaotic seen, rather calmly surveying the carnage. Until I walked into the 6 year old boy, I was about to attack him, but then… He turned at looked at me, calmly. And I froze up… I wanted turn around and never let this boy look at me again.

_What is with me he's not scary… he's… he's… he's cute._ I admitted to herself.

Then the boy looked her straight in the eye, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I felt like her was staring into my very soul. A strange feeling over taking me… The boy's beautiful eyes seemed to fill with blood, as his eyes became a dark horrible red… Then I felt the most horrible agonizing pain… It was awful… It was hell…. If hell was real this would be it… MAKE IT STOP!

It stopped; the last thing she thought was that I had momentarily read his mind… his name, was Pain.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Pain's POV**

The cute little girl fell to he knees in pain. She slumped up against the side of the pillar, and I walked on. Looking around, Bank and a black girl were fighting over by the computer. I had been a little surprised when the girl who had attacked Talon, revealed her wings. But there must be some people like us… I looked up and sighed, up high above Talon and The girl were in pitched combat fighting in the air, and Adam and a boy with dark hair, and matching wings were punching and kicking. Ni was flying up to help out Talon. I sighed again, and walked over to Bank's fight. I taped the girl he was fighting with on the shoulder and she rounded on me and looked me in the eye. Bad mistake, Then I broke into her, my vision became very red, and the girl screamed and fell to the floor screaming in agony.

Bank looked up and stared at me, the two boys exchanged a look, then

Banks said, "Man, your scary… a lot… useful but scary.

Up above the fighter seemed to have changed.

Adam was now fighting the girl who had attacked Talon. And talon was attacking the boy with black wings. Ni was on the ground, bringing explosives to the vault. I sat down and watched the fight above. Adam had gotten the girl in a choke hold, and now… O no…I thought vaguely. Adam was going to use his signature move, I never like it, it always made an awful noise. Adam was holding the girl's wings behind her and folded his own; the two of them dove towards the ground, spiraling at such an incredible speed; I honestly thought they must be getting sick. Normally what happened was Adam and his victim spiraled towards the ground at like 40MPH, and Adam would swerve up in time and smash his victim's head against the ground… usually killing them. But he seemed to have mercy for her, he smashed her against the ground body first, they heard the cracking of several ribs, and maybe an arm.

"NO!! MAX!!" screamed the dark winged boy. He was pinned between Talon and the wall.

Talon had enough sense to smash his head against the wall, hard. And the dark winged boy lost consciousness, The boy fell to the ground.

Adam and Talon landed, Adam walked up to a woman hiding on the ground.

"Can I barrow you cell phone?"

The woman just whimpered, "Too Bad." He said

He gestured for me to come to him; I walked over and looked at the woman.

"No you can't deny this sweet little boy, can you?" asked Adam

She made the mistake, of looking into my eyes. I broke into her, and she fell to the flow screaming. Talon bent over and picked up the phone.

Adam dialed 911, on the phone.

"Yeah, operator. We have a bank robbery here… I don't know what bank… yeah; send several ambulances and a police crew… probably going to need the bomb squad here too. Some kids here need desperate medical attention, yep. Ok." He hung up

"Nymphadora, did you get the money?"

"I'm Ny. Remember, I hate that name. And yes I got it… what now?" asked Ny, who was blind.

"Up and Away…" said, Adam… they took flight!

Smash!! Through the sky light… They waited for a little bit, and fallowed the Ambulances. They weren't about to abandon, kids just like themselves.

I always liked to watch the sunset from the air…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Skyscrapers

Chapter 2: Skyscrapers

Warm, moist, steamy water… I was in hot shower, this would never get old.

I then turned off the water and walked out of the shower, turning I cleared the mirror of all the mist and,

I screamed so loud, that I actually felt a little embarrassed after I had stop for staring back at me was eraser Max.

I reached up and touched my skin, still smooth and normal.

The Eraser Max raised her hand up and touched fur. Eraser Max smiled toothily at me.

"Who-Who are you?"

"I'm you." She said,

"I've always been you, sitting there waiting; watching you fight, watching you cry; watching you play; watching you love; watching you fly."

"Max." she said smiling,

"Max, I'm your dark side… I'm the beast in side of you…. Everyone has one."

He eyes flashed red, "I'm the sickness in side of you… I am your demon."

"I am you."

She licked her lips, and laughed maniacally.

"Maximum Ride; perfect Maximum Ride. A warrior with one rule."

"Don't take lives; I am the part of you that is willing to break that rule."

"No…" I whispered

And she cackled with laughter

"I have no rules."

"I am truly free…."

She smiled again,

"Why can't you break that rule?"

"WHY CAN"T YOU LET ME OUT!?"

"Iggy let his out… Gazzy let his out." She smiled

"You've seen Fang and Angel's."

"It's just Nudge and us…."

"Join the club Max."

"LET ME OUT!!"

"No…. your lying." I said;

"You right Max; I am lying."

"I'm already out…" she was referencing the time I had killed Ari.

She smiled again.

Then my voice said;

"Keep your friends close, Max. Keep your enemies closer."

I slowly became aware of a horrible antiseptic smell.

I slowly became aware of the sound of people moving around.

I slowly became aware of whiteness….

I was at the school.

No, not the school; anywhere but there… anywhere. She thought

I opened my eyes; in front of me was a Doctor.

She smiled and said, "Good you're awake."

"Wha-"

I tried to sit up but was greeted by unimaginable pain in my ribs.

Anyone else would have screamed; but as you probably figured I'm not just anyone else.

I just gritted my teeth, and seethed silently.

"Whoa there, just try and take it easy. You broke every rib and you left arm is broken too."

I could barely remember what happened, and I sat there confused till it came back to me.

The other mutants, the kids.

They tried to rob a bank; no they did rob a bank.

We tried to stop them and got our butts whooped majorly.

I looked to my left to see,

Fang!

He was unconscious… with a bad looking head injury.

"Max!" I turned to see Nudge looking shaken but perfectly ok.

"Nudge! Oh thank god you're ok." I said smiling,

"Better off than you at least." She said smiling

"What happened?" I asked

"You don't remember?"

"Well, yeah I do, but not what happened to you."

"Well, I was fighting this kid, who was like my age or something. He was trying to hack the banks security network and had stopped the silent alarm."

"Then this creepy little kid comes up behind me and…. I don't remember much after that…. Except…. Pain."

"Max it was like hell." She looked scared.

"Yeah." I became aware that my entire flock was here; Angel who had just spoke was in the bed across from me; Iggy was eating from a tray across from Fang, and Gazzy, who was the only one who hadn't lost consciousness, was sitting on Angel's bed, with Total across from him. They were all there.

"This kid get you too, Ang?"

She nodded, "Yep, and his name is Pain, by the way."

"What ever…"

"I can't believe it…" said Gazzy.

"There are more of us… but they're evil."

"They're not evil…" said Angel,

"Their just desperate…"

"They had it harder than us."

I really doubted anyone had it harder than us.

The doctor had left, and Iggy looked up from his plate.

"I can't believe we got our butts kick that easily."

"We were ambushed; if it had been a fair fight we would have won." I said, trying to raise moral.

"No Max; it was a fair fight they match us evenly."

"And they won." Said Angel

"It's not like it was close, we just really got smacked around." Said Iggy.

"Max! Didn't you get a jump on that one girl, how didn't you kick her butt?" asked Nudge.

I shook my head, "I have no idea she was just so fast."

"They're here…" said Angel."

"What!?" I asked, confused and alarmed.

"They fallowed the ambulances. They…"

Just then a bird kid flew down to the window and opened it from the outside, and crawled in. and five more followed her.

I instantly recognized her as the girl I had jumped.

I tried to jump of out of bed but was stopped by intense pain.

"Calm down." She said,

"We're not here to fight, we're here to talk."

The surprising thing was that some of them walked around and made themselves comfortable. The kid named Pain took a seat on the left side of Iggy's bed, and the girl who had spoken was next to Max's bed, sitting on Fang's. Other's sat on chairs or leaned against the wall.

I calmed down slightly…

"Hi." She said, "My name is Talon."

She had long red hair, and was about my height, with long red-ish brown wings.

"Max." I said she raised her hand to shake mine.

_Keep your enemies closer… _said my voice and I shook her hand, she smiled.

"Are you in-charge?" I asked her,

She shook her head, "Nope. He is."

A boy of about my age turned around.

With a shock of embarrassment I realized he was cute… no he was beyond cute, he was hot… he had long black hair, on of his bangs covered one of his eye. His eyes were a beautiful green. He was maybe an inch or two taller than me. With long White wings, no… they were white on the front and black on the back like a falcon's.

I shook my head, what's wrong with me…

He walked over, and shook my hand saying,

"Hello, I'm Adam… sorry about the arm thing." He said looking at my cast.

"And this is Nymphadora" he quickly added, "Don't call her that though she'll kill you; we call her Ny."

He was gesturing at a girl, who was sitting next to Talon. She staring blankly out into space, and I realized with a jolt of surprise that she was blind just like Iggy. She had her long brunette hair tied back in a pony tail, and she had skin just like Fang's, Olive colored. With large white wings spotted with pretty green speckles. She looked like she was fourteen.

"She's a natural born demolitions expert."

She shrugged and said, "I just like it when stuff blows up."

I saw Iggy turn his head, interested.

"This is Bank." He pointed at a boy who appeared to be of Latin decent, like Dr. Martinez. He had short black hair, and tan wings like Nudge's.

He smiled and waved at me.

"This is Twilight." He said, pointing at a young eight-ish looking girl with strawberry blond hair, in pigtails, and glasses. With sliver wings that seemed to shine in the sunlight.

"And this adorable little boy, is named Pain." He walked over put his hand on Pain's shoulder. Pain was sitting on Angel's bed, next to Gazzy. He had inky black spiky hair; he looked like a Younger, Goth Gazzy. With green eye's like Adam's and he had black raven-like wings similar to Fang's.

"He and I are the only blood relatives among us." Adam said,

"But we're all family." Said Talon.

They reminded her so much of her own flock, she thought she might cry.

Then Iggy spoke up, "Wait! Are you guy's like us? Like did you come from the school?"

Talon nodded, and then realizing he was blind said,

"Yeah… we lived in the school up until about three-ish years ago."

"Why didn't Jeb rescue you?"

"I don't know…" she said,

"We were the rejects, for some reason. Jeb rejected us. HE took you instead." Spoke up Adam.

"For some reason, he didn't like us and left us to rot in that god damned hell hole"

I felt a pang of pity for them, why would Jeb leave them there?

"We had to escape our selves… Then we had to evade the erasers for two years; while trying to scrape out a living…" he ended sadly.

"What the-" I turned to see Fang, waking up.

"Who are…. YOU!"

Ny and Talon leapt off his bed as he lunged at them, but then stopped and held his head in pain.

"Fang! Stop!" I yelled,

"They attacked us!" yelled Fang,

"No, if you remember correctly you attacked us." Said, Adam calmly.

"The gun!" yelled Fang, and I looked up.

"Ha-ha, watch." He pulled out the revolver, and pointed it Talon,

BANG! Nothing happened,

"Blanks." He said,

"The C4!" said Iggy,

Ny laughed and said, "Oh yeah, I was trying not to drop it. It was soap… with wire poking out of it."

"That's not the point, you robbed a bank!" yelled Fang,

"Listen," said Adam calmly sitting down on the foot of my bed, he addressed me.

"If it was between letting your flock starve, and robbing a bank. What would you do?"

"I-…"

I had no idea what I would do…

"Max wouldn't have us steal!" defended Nudge,

However Fang had went quite, because he, I and Iggy all knew what we would probably do.

"Right, Max?"

I didn't answer.

"So what are you going to do after this?" asked Talon,

And I was surprised it hadn't crossed my mind, the voice just said to go to that bank,

"I have no idea…" I said, truthfully.

"Well, you're welcome to crash at our place." Said Adam looking out the window again,

"Where do you live?" asked Iggy,

He laughed,

"You'll see… I can tell you it had enough rooms for all of us, and warm food." Said Talon,

That was good enough for me, but I still didn't trust these guys completely, I saw where they were coming from and didn't blame them.

"Or you can stay in a hospital full of doctors and press, all wanting to examine and interview you." She said, shrugging.

_Go ahead Max… you can trust these guys… I sent you to that bank for a reason. You need more allies, if you're going to save the world. _Said my voice,

"We have a warm shower." Said Adam,

"Sold." I said, and he laughed.

"How do we get there?" asked Nudge,

He opened the window,

"We fly, you can fly right?"

"Uhh, yeah. But a little hurt here." I said pointing at my arm,

"Your wings work don't they?"

"Yeah, but-…"

"Come on." Adam said, he put his arm around my good one and pulled me to my feet, I gritted my teeth in pain. But with Adam supporting me I was able to make it to the window, I felt a little embarassed for needing to be helped, and because it was him... but luckily the pain cleared that up for me.

"Ladies first." He said, and pushed me through the window,

I opened my wings, and flapping lightly I circled above wait for my flock.

Adam went out next, fallowed by Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy with Total, Ny, Bank, Pain, Twilight, then finally Fang and Talon. Fang flying slowly, but Talon stayed back to help him gain altitude. I fallowed Adam, thought the city till we got to a huge skyscraper. On top of the skyscraper,

I gasped.

Was a house, no it was more like a pent house.

It was huge, and did I mention it was on top of a skyscraper.

It reminded me of the flock's old house in Colorado… only bigger.

They all landed, and I was treated to the sound of gasps and awes.

"Home sweet, pent house." Said, Banks walking in to it.

So it turns out that the pent house had 12 bed rooms and 6 bathrooms. A huge living room and a state of the art kitchen.

"Wow." I said, Adam smiled at me and said, "Should I show you the shower now?" he asked, laughing a little bit.

"Hell Yes." I said, fallowing him upstairs, he led me into a huge bathroom, with a giant walk in shower.

He smiled and said, "Hot water never runs out."

"How do people let you live here?" I asked amazed,

He laughed again and said, "A six foot concrete wall, that blocks the stairs up. Unless they can fly, they can't get up." He laughed again, and threw a big fluffy white towel at me and said, "Door has a lock on it, not that it'll do you much good. Most of the people here can pick locks, but if it makes you feel better."

He walked out of the room and down the stairs. I closed and locked the door.

It couldn't hurt to stay a while could it? I asked myself

_Not at all, Max. Not at all. _Said, my voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mind Blown

Chapter 3: Mind Blown

I woke up the next morning in a bit of a panic; not knowing where I was, and why I was in a giant queen sized mattress. Until, all the memories of the other day came flooding back to me.

It seemed foolish in retrospect to trust these people; how could I trust them with the lives of my flock…

That was it, I had made my choice; we're leaving.

_Don't be rash Max; you should take into account a couple of things._ Chimed in my voice.

_1__st__ of all; you're still breathing aren't you?_

_2nd of all; does you flock want to leave?_

You had a point I admitted to the voice;

_These are hybrids just like you; they probably have hatred towards ITEX and the school; to rival yours. _

I reluctantly pulled myself out of the luxuriously comfortable bed; and threw on some of my clothes before, walking out and to the bathroom.

I think I'll maul it over in a hot shower.

This was the most amazing shower…ever. It had like three different nozzles, all pointing in different directions…

This is what I really liked about showers; they give you some peace and quite; time to think.

And I really needed some time to think.

Don't get me wrong, I love my family (flock) but they suck the life right out of me. They just exhaust me…

It's nice just to be alone with my thoughts…

_I'm afraid you're never alone, Max._

And my bloody voice.

A thought occurred to me; how does my voice see what I'm doing.

Voice? How do you see me?

Not that the voice answers direct questions that often;

_I see what you see Max._

So… wait.

Are you like some type of pervert? Voice?

_I look away…Don't worry._

Yeah…How do you know what I'm thinking?

This may surprise you but the voice, didn't answer back.

Right… about this other flock…

They seem nice, when their not putting us in the hospital and robbing banks…

I can see where they're coming from though… It's confusing.

But… well I suppose the reason we've been able to pay for our stuff was that credit card and… well we did steal from that jerk at the ATM…

I subconsciously made the effort not to look at myself in the shower, because if the voice was watching.

I made a decision; we would stay here for a little while… depending on the flock's reaction.

I turned off the shower and got out;

Look away.

I wrapped a towel around myself, and quickly dried off and through my clothes on.

While walking down the hall, I looked out the window to see the other flock's leader, Adam. His long dark wings fully spread out, as he sat dangling his feet off the side of the building.

He seemed so nice yesterday

And cute, NO!!

BAD MAX!!

BAD!!

I think I'll go talk to him…

I through on my jacket, it probably freezing outside, given the fact it was January, and we we're really high up in the sky. And I walked out, he didn't even glance around.

"It's freezing… what are you doing out here?"

I asked him,

He shrugged, and said, "Promise not to laugh?"

"Sure why not."

"I kinda like to watch the sun rise, someday when it's not too heptic." He said, shrugging again.

Aww…

He turned around, "You think it's stupid don't you?"

"No…" I said, taking a seat next to him, my feet hanging off the side of the building.

"I think it's sweet." I said,

What!? Why did I say that?

Since when did I believe that honesty was the best policy?

He laughed, and they settled into a comfortable silence.

She watched the beautiful sun rise…

Suddenly Adam said, "You wana go se a movie?"

"What?"

Was he asking me on a date?

"Yeah, IMAX is showing the Dark Knight, I missed it when it came out this summer."

"I thought I would go today, so naturally why wouldn't I ask you?"

"You mean like go, now?"

"Yep."

I missed it too this summer, because of the whole running for my life business. I had heard it was a spectacular movie. Might actually when an Oscar.

"Sure…" I said, and he slid off the side of the building opening his long black wings; WOOSH.

"You coming?"

I jumped off too, opening my own wings. WOOSH.

"What about the others?" I asked him,

"Well I think their asleep." He yelled back,

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Last Night,

Adam's POV

It was late; after everyone else had gone to bed.

I walked into the kitchen to find Talon, making herself a bowl of ice cream.

"So… What do you think?" I asked my right hand man (woman).

She looked up,

"I think the whole black shirt and cargo pants combo is so last three minutes."

I laughed, because Talon was the reverse opposite of a girly-girly.

If she was a superhero, he name would be Anti-Valley Girl. And she would fly around smiting people who said the word like every three seconds and wore more than two pink article of clothing.

"No, but let's pretend for a second that you're not a sarcastic bitch. What do you think?"

Now it was her turn to laugh.

We kid a lot.

"I think they're like us… No where to go, no idea what to do, just keep moving."

"Yeah, but we have a place to stay."

"Only just recently… And you know just as well as I do, there is no way well be able to stay. They'll find us eventually."

Ny walked in just then,

"Hey Ny." I said,

"Hi guys." She said, taking a seat next to me.

"Ny, what do you think of the new comers?"

"I think that they'd be very valuable allies. And their kind of fun to hang out with…"

"Now I heard that the one named Iggy is blind too."

"Yep." I said,

"What does he look like?"

Talon laughed, "Did you also hear he loves explosives?"

"No way…"

"Alright I'm going to bed before this conversation becomes any more awkward."

The girls laughed, "Ok, but I have something to say first…" said Talon

"Go ahead."

"Max."

"What about her?"

"Try not be a total dick to her, be nice. I know you have a habit of being mean to girls you think are cute but seriously. Ny is right they could be valuable allies. Try and bond with her…"

"Ok, fine…" I said, walking out of the kitchen.

As he left he caught something about tall. Blond hair. And beautiful blue eyes.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next day on the way to the movie theater

Max POV

I was having a friendly argument with Adam;

"No listen Girls have it easier, because you got off the Titanic first. You can scare male bosses with mysterious gynecological disorder excuses. You can be groupies. Male groupies are stalkers. You can cry and get off speeding fines. You've never lusted after a cartoon character or the central figure in a computer game. Taxis stop for you. You don't look like a frog in a blender when dancing. New lipstick gives you guys a whole new lease on life. You don't have to fart to amuse ourselves. If you forget to shave, no one has to know. If you're dumb, some people will find it cute. You have the ability to dress ourselves. There are times when chocolate really can solve all your problems. You'll never regret piercing our ears. You can fully assess a person just by looking at their shoes. You don't have to make the first move. You don't have to pluck up the courage to ask us out. You can make a man's brain go dead and all you have to is drop a pen and bend down. All you have to do is remove sex from a man's life and he'll crumple to the ground, and your genitals are slightly less embarrassing. So there! I win!" he said, triumphantly as we stood in line for "The Dark Knight."

I laughed, "Yeah, I don't think I can beat that… but I bet you've just made yourself feel bad." I said poking him in the arm playfully.

Oh my gods are we flirting? NEED TO STOP GIGGLING.

He shook his head, "Nope…"

"Did you get that from a comedian or something?" I couldn't stop laughing it was just so funny.

"Nope, just from off the top of my head."

I was in stitches at this point, using his shoulder as support.

I whipped my eyes of tears, and took a deep breathe.

"You forgot to mention the fact we're smarter."

"Uhh… sure what ever."

"You doubt that?"

The doors to the movie opened and we walked in,

"I'll I'm saying is there are more male inventions."

"A woman invented windshield wipers." I said,

"A man invented a great thing to go with that… a car."

We walked in,

"A woman invented the refrigerator."

"A man got the food."

I elbowed him playfully in the ribs and laughed,

"A woman invented the cooking stove."

"Because their in front of them all day."

I elbowed him harder, and he choked out a laugh.

"Kidding."

"A woman invented bullet proof body armor."

As they walked into the theater, he opened his mouth to respond, closed it again. I smiled besting him.

"I owe my life several time over to her then." He said,

I laughed again, "I think that means I win."

"Yeah… I lost to your superior female thinking abilities."

I laughed again,

Oh my god, we're both flirting…

Need to stop.

We took our seats, I was just beginning to realize that this may get awkward, what if he tries to hold my hand? Or kiss me? Or….

I'd didn't really concentrate on these things once the movie began.

For I was having my mind blown… awesome.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Later,

Max's POV.

We were walking back across the roof to the house, having just had our minds blown with awesomeness. Talon opened the door.

She looked at them, and addressed Adam

"Iway oldtay ouyay otay ondbay ithway erhay, otnay akemay outway

ithway erhay." She spoke pig Latin. (users./donnelly/piglatin.html)

"What?" said Adam, confused.

"Ellway irstfay ofway allway, ouryay oldinghay andshay, ouyay

othbay ookedlay esheviledday, andway ouyay avehay iplay ickstay

allway overway ouryay acefay." She said,

then I said, "Ouyay owknay Iway eakspay Igpay Atinlay, ootay."

She stared at her, bewildered then shrugged.

"What's with the hand action?" she referencing how it looked like we were holding hands.

"Super glue." I said,

"Super Glue?" she said, and we tried to pull our hands apart, and couldn't they were stuck.

"Why is Adams face covered in lip stick?"

"uhh…. Lip stick fight." Said, Adam calmly

"really?"

"Talon, do I look like the girl who ware's lip stick?" I asked her, she shrugged.

"Why is he the only one covered in it?"

A thought occurred,

"I lost." Said Adam, lamely  
"Why are you both covered in dirt?"

They walked into the room.

"We fell down a hill." Said Adam, laughing a little bit.

Talon shrugged, "whatever, Max you have something on your leg."

I looked down to see an odd white stuff on my jeans, what the?

"I think its glue." Said Adam, laughing a little bit.

"it looks like-" I cut him off by stepping on his foot. I laughed,

"ow… fine whatever."

Fang walked down the stairs, looking around.

"Max?" he said, looking at Adam and Me.

"Why are you holding hands?"

I felt an odd tingling run though my right arm… then heat. The it was gone.

"Glue." I said, and tried to pull us apart, only this time it worked our hands separated, and I was left with some sticky white liquid on my hand… "Eww…" I said, wiping it on the couch.

"I thought you said you were glued?"

"We were." Said Adam,

"Max what happened?"

I shrugged, and laughed at how ridiculous it all must have looked to them. After the Dark Knight had ended, Adam hadn't wanted to go back yet and we had walked around the Mall, doing random stuff. Everyone else laughed, too. And thankfully I saw Fang and Talon laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Water Wings

Chapter 4: Water Wings

"Sea World?"

"Yep, Sea World."

I asked, "Do you like pull these Ideas's out of hat, or is it well planed."

He shrugged, "I just think it would be fun."

I stared at Adam, "You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"We'd be surrounded by people, and easily identified."

"No, we'd go at night."

"What?"

"Yeah, we can just fly in at night, the animals will still be there and we can work the rides."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, why not."

"Uhh… Legality?"

"We don't have to listen to the laws of the humans."

"Yeah, we do. We are humans." I said,

He shook his head, "Nope, we have a 2 percent DNA difference between us and humans. This technically makes us a different species."

"Really?"

He shrugged, "How the hell should I know."

I shook my head and walked down the stairs, Iggy was cooking was cooking all of them dinner. Walking into the modern kitchen, I saw that everyone else was already in there.

"Hey Max!" said, Angel.

"Sit over here Max." she said, I shrugged at Adam.

He gave me a kind of reassuring smile and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out something.

I investigated the meal in front of me.

"Oh My Gosh, Iggy you had to have help…" I said, looking at all the food.

"Nope… not a single one of them knows how to cook." He said,

Talon shrugged, "We usually get take out."

I laughed, and I realized someone (Adam) had filled my glass with something… Wine. Now that I looked I realized everyone even Angel and Pain had glasses of wine in front of them.

"She can't have any; in fact none of us can have wine." I said,

"Why not?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Under 21?" I said,

"Well, technically anyone under eighteen is a minor. Minors aren't legally aloud to live by themselves. But you and I are living proof; plus it's not like I'm going to let them get drunk… I have a conscience you know?" he said, smiling.

"Could have fooled me…" whispered Fang barely audible.

"Don't be mean…" I whispered back,

Angel looked at me uncertainty, I shrugged, held up one finger (indicated she can only have one), and took a slip of my own.

Pain was already half-way through his glass.

When she took a sip of it.

The meal was delicious; Iggy was a master chef… or he could have been, if not for the whole mutant thing the world has against us.

I feel a little embarrassed admitting it, but by the end of the meal I was well into my fourth glass of wine… not the best choice, but whatever.

Most of the older kids were on their third one, so I didn't feel too guilty.

Angel had been true to my word and stopped at one.

But still the meal… it was amazing.

When everyone was finished, Adam stood up. Everyone looked at him.

"Ok, the first thing I should say is that I am so happy that Max's flock has decided to stay with us; I'd like them to know that they're welcome to stay here as long as they wish, or until other circumstances allow it… now onto other more fun stuff, some of you have brought it to my attention that you want to go to Sea world. I personally would love to go; but I think we should do this democratically… We'll have a vote… Now who wants to go?"

Twilight's, Bank's, and Ny's hands shot into the air fallowed by Talon's and Pain's rising slowly.

I noticed that Angel hand tentatively raise, I slowly put my hand on her's and lowered it.

Adam turned, "I think it's even, 6 yes. And 6 no?"

"Wait are we allowed to vote?" asked Gazzy.

"Of course you are." Said Talon, "Your opinions matter too."

"Oh well then." Said, Nudge. She raised her hand with Gazzy and Angel; Iggy shrugged and raised his hand. Fang and I exchanged a glance.

Fang said, "Wait, why are we going?"

Talon answered, "Because we can."

Sadly neither I nor Fang required a better reason.

We shrugged and raised our hands.

"So it's settled we'll leave tomorrow."

This was met with lots of cheering, and fist in the air.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

3 hour's earlier

Adam's POV

I walked into the living room; saw that it was six o'clock, and hoped onto the couch.

Simpson's Time.

He loved this show, it somehow made him feel better about his own dysfunctional F-ed up family.

I was half-way through the episode, when Twilight walked into the room. She was short for an eight year old mutant, while Gazzy was something like 4ft 6in; she was 4ft 3in. Angel and Pain were something like 4ft 1in.

She had here strawberry blond hair, in pig tails wrapped with pale blue ribbons. She had the perfect sweet innocent little girl look on, that put me on edge.

She walked over and crawled into my lap,

"What's up, Twi?" I asked her.

She sighed, now I was really on edge.

"Do you love me Adam?" she asked randomly,

"Of course, sweetie." I said, confused.

"Would you do anything for me?" she asked,

Now I wasn't some idiot, I wasn't going to fall for this. I was however going to humor her.

"Sure, what's up?"

She sighed, "Can we go to Sea World?"

I thought for a couple of seconds,

"Sure why not."

"Really?" she asked, excitement rushing into her.

"Yeah."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She planted a kiss on my cheek, "thank you!" she leapt off my lap, and ran up the stairs shouting, "Hey Angel! Guess what!?"

"I'll regret this won't I?"

"Yeah." came Max's voice from the stairs.

"I can't believe you agreed to that. You're not a very tough leader." She said, sitting down next to me.

"I think a good leader need's to be like a thick bungie cord, able to bend but still infinitely tough." I said to her,

"You sound like my voice." Max said,

"Voice?"

A frightened look appeared in her eyes, "Never mind." She said so urgently that I couldn't help by raise my eye brows,

"Max…? Tell me."

She sighed, "Promise not to laugh, or chuck me in a loony bin."

I laughed, "Sorry, I promise I won't."

She sighed again

"I have a voice in my head…" she began quietly,

"It tells me what we should do, it told me to go to that bank, where we "met" you. 4 days ago."

" It convinced me to stay here." She looked she was braced for jeering and teasing.

It didn't come.

I pulled out an old poker chip; the left side was red with the ace of hearts on it, with a burn mark on it. The right side had the ace of spades on it, was black, and had a cut in it.

"You want to know how I make my major decisions." I asked her,

Not even Talon knew this… she might kill me if she did.

She said, "Sure…"  
I flipped the chip like a coin.

"You flip a poker chip to make all your executive decisions?"

"No, I flip a poker chip to make all my personal decisions; I would never risk my flock's life on it."

"You flip a chip?"

"You listen to a voice in your head." I pointed out,

"touché." She said, laughing playfully.

She slid closer to me and looked at the chip,

"How did it get this blood stai-" she turned to him, and stopped mid-sentence.

We were close, really close. Our lips mere centimeter's away, our eyes met.

Green to Brown.

Wow, her's eyes are beautiful.

He was getting lost in them……

He knew she was experience the same thing…

Our lips grew closer, and closer. Her eyes began to close, the suddenly sense flew back to me, and I blinked, by now her eyes were closed and she was moving closer to him. They were barely a millimeter away from kissing,

I stood up, making her jump with surprise.

"I'm going to check on Pain and Twilight." I said with no hint of distress. I passed Ny on the way up. She was sketching on a pad, she was an amazing artist despite being blind.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

I blinked in surprise, as I saw the tail of Adam's jacket head up the stairs.

I was sure we were going to kiss; it actually scared me, because I hadn't chickened out.

I hadn't had a problem with kissing Adam; in fact I was, at the time, looking forward to it.

I swore under my breathe; I just got too lost in his beautiful green eyes.

"What's up Max?" asked a female voice; I jumped three feet in the air in surprise.

It was Ny, she had a drawing pad, and plopped down next to me.

"Hi, Ny." I said to her.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah."

"Try music."

"What?" I asked caught off guard,

"He really likes music; it's like one of his weaknesses. If you want him to kiss you, try putting on some music…"

I stared at her, I didn't know what I was more surprised with the fact that Ny knew this, or the calm almost not caring way she said it.

"I think his favorite song is Viva La Vida." She said,

Coldplay?

I looked over her shoulder curious to see what she was drawing,

I gasped in surprise and fear.

On her drawing pad, was…

Ari.

Only this Ari was fully morphed, he looked slimmer and more streamlined than he did before; he had a deranged look in his eyes, and was screaming something. He wasn't the Ari, I had loved at ITEX headquarters; he was the Ari that had almost killed Fang on that beach. He didn't have wings.

Ny was writing a speech bubble above him,

I.

W.I.L.L

K.I.L.L.

Y.O.U.!.

M.A.X.I.M.U.M.!

I WILL KILL YOU! MAXIMUM!

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up strait.

"Ny?"

"Who is that?" I asked,

"I have no idea… but he hates you." She said she ripped off the drawing. And handed it to me.

The amazing thing was I knew Ny had never seen Ari, back when she and Iggy could see, Ari hadn't been born yet.

Ari was dead, I reminded myself.

She turned towards my general direction, "Max?"

"Have notice how Fang and Talon have been spending time together?"

"I wonder if there's anything going on between them."

The honest answer was no I hadn't noticed it, but now that I thought back they had been spending time together. Laughing, talking, and spending time together.

Hmmmm…………

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))The next night, at Sea World in Orlando.

Max's POV.

We walked through the deserted theme park at night; I guessed it must have been about, 12:00AM. Adam was right, it was peaceful. The animals were out, and about. The twelve of them walked over to a gift shop.

"Wait what do you want to do?" I asked Adam,

"Ok, well we forgot our bathing suits at home. So we're going to "barrow" some…"

"Why do we need bathing suits?" asked him,

"Well I don't know about you but, I'm not going swimming in my underwear."

"Why are we going swimming?" I asked him,

"Duh…" he said, without explaining any more,

"Max?" asked Angel.

She was holding a purple one-piece bathing suit with tinker bell on it.

"What do you think?"

"It's cute Ang." I said, and hurried off to go get changed.

"I'll show you, what i mena by swimming." said Adam, grabbing a suit at random and moving off to the bathrooms to change.

"Hey Max!" I turned to see Nudge; she had already changed into a yellow and white one-piece, with her clothes over it.

"Would you wear this one?" she asked, holding up a red bikini.

"Uh…" I said,

"Just try it on!" she said, throwing it to me, I shrugged and went and got changed in the bathroom.

"It fit's fine, it's fine." I said huriedly, walking out past Nudge.

Everyone was already changed, when I came out.

"I want to go and play with the sea turtles." Said Twilight to Adam,

"Won't that be fun Gazzy?" she said turning to him, he shrugged and said, "Yeah, sounds good."

"Ok, Ny you mind taking them to the turtles?"

"Nope." She said,  
"I'll go too." Said Iggy and the four of them left.

Angel turned to Nudge, "Let's go to the Dolphins."

"Yeah." Agreed Nudge and the rest of us went to the dolphins.

The dolphin area was very inviting; it had a beach on the other side, Adam and Max sat down on the beach and watch the younger ones run off into the water, except for Pain. He just sat cross-legged in-between me and Adam. That kid creeped me out.

Angel, Nudge, and Bank were playing in the water…

I turned to Adam, "Where did Fang and Talon run off to?"

Adam looked around, "They were right behind us."

"Maybe they wanted to see something else."

"I can't believe you're not worried."

"I trust Talon." He said,

Splash! One of the Dolphins had launched Angel high into the air; she flew back and gracefully landed back in the water. I knew Angel had probably sent friendly thoughts to the Dolphins, and now was probably as talented as a trainer.

"Come on, Pain!" yelled Angel waving her hand, Pain looked back nervously to Adam, he nodded reassuringly. And Pain pulled off his shirt and walked into the water.

I felt Adam's hand accidentally land on my own, we both quickly pulled back.

I heard Nudge ask Angel, "What's this one's name, he really like me."

"His name is Tide!" yelled back Angel.

The next thing I know Nudge was catapulted into the air, and she also gracefully landed.

"Max, Adam! Come in! Don't be like that!" yelled Bank and Angel.

"Alright!" Adam yelled back, he stood up and pulled off his black shirt……

…… He was fit.

That's it…

That's all I'm telling you…

Because if I told you what I actually thought at that moment,

I'd have to kill you… it was just that embarrassing……

Don't press the subject………

I got up and pulled off the clothes over my Bathing Suit,

I saw Adam glance back, slightly.

First time in a Bikini and I'm already getting looks great job, me.

The water was frickin freezing!

But I soon got used to it,

Now I don't know how you feel when you're swimming but with wings let me tell you it's weird. You can get them wet, but I mean still. You don't want to.

I saw that about six dolphins were swimming around Angel, one Nudge was playing with, and two more were playing with Pain and Bank.

"Hey Max, float like this." Said Angel turning herself on her stomach and floating like a turtle.

"Like this?" Is said, my eyes not on Angel…

Adam was standing by Pain, he was looking at me. A bemused look on his face.

"Yep." Said Angel

He – "WOAH!!"

Suddenly I felt two Dolphin noses on my feet, and they were pushing me forward at a really fast speed. They eventually let me go and I fell,

Angel was giggling with Nudge.

"Hey that looks like fun." Said Adam walking over and doing the same thing.

The Dolphin's propelled him into the side of the enclosure.

Ouch! That had to hurt,

Now everyone was laughing.

"Oh! HA-HA!" yelled Adam, indignantly.

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Fang's POV

Talon and I were sitting on a beach not far from Sea World; we had ditched the flocks after we had both decided that we didn't want to deal with the heptic-ness that was sure to occur at Sea World. Talon and I were talking to each other… I never talk. But I was chatting it up with her for some reason, I just feel like she gets me, so it's ok to talk. You know?

"I want to go for a swim." Said Talon, getting up and walking towards the ocean, she stripped off her clothes walking towards the beach… my brain went numb… she was really hot.

They way the moonlight glistened off her……hair.(Few... Good Save.)

I decided to use my new invisibility ability; I had been slowly mastering it over the past weeks.

I stood up invisible, and quietly walked towards the water; I took off my shirt, and threw it to the ground and silently slipped into the wavy water.

"Fang?"

"Dun dun…"

"Fang… this isn't funny."

"Dun dun Dun dun Dun dun Dun dun Dun dun Dun dun"

"Fang?"

"Arg!!" I yelled appearing next to her, "Boo!" she reacted so quickly, I didn't see her move. She shoved me, and I fell into the water, she dove after me. I pulled myself out of the water, and looked at her. We were really close…

"I'm glad you came…" she said,

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

She was only about 4inches shorter than me; she went up on her tippy-toes.

The next thing I knew she's kissing me, and I was kissing her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Ride

Chapter 5: The Nightmare

I was in the kitchen the morning, after the morning we got back from Sea World. Now I wasn't a talented cook, in fact none of my flock were any good at cooking… But I was in charge and that meant I had to make breakfast; I also didn't feel like waking up Iggy…

So that was how I got in my current predicament. I was trying, really trying to make an omelet. So far it was going pretty well.

The eggs were thickening; it's just to feed twelve I really doubt that one omelet will fill up twelve huge growing bird kid's stomachs.

So I made what I figured was probably a bad decision and had three omelets going at once; and the term "cluster fuck" became an understatement.

I heard a yawn from the entrance to the kitchen, and saw Talon walking in, stretching.

"Morning Adam." She said, a sly smile on her face,

I grunted, trying to focus on the food.

"Need help?" she asked, still smirking.

"Yesss." I said,

She laughed and pulled out a spatula,

Soon enough I had to step back, to not get in her way.

Talon had what would probably be the world's fastest reaction time.

She moved like lightning; she always described it as if time was slowing down, but her brain was still moving fast.

I shrugged and walked over to the cabinets beginning to set the table.

I became aware of the fact someone was at the table.

"Good Morning Pain." I said to my little brother,

He said nothing, and just stared at me. Huge emerald eyes blank,

Pain so amazing at being quite, he sometimes would enter a room, and then leave and no one would ever know he was there.

"I'll get out some glasses." He said, standing up and moving over to the cabinets.

Everyone's always creeped out by him, probably because of his power to induce instant agony to those who look in his eyes; but he was a sweet kid.

Talon was putting the last omelet on a plate, and turned around to place a quick kiss on Pain's forehead.

"Good Morning Sunshine." She said happily,

We always joked and called him sunshine, especially in the morning.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked in dark and bored voice,

"Yeah Talon your glowing... it's getting annoying." I said,

"It's just a nice morning." She said,

Whatever.

Pain pulled a plate with half an omelet with on it, and began to eat.

"Hey Adam can you get the others up?" asked Talon,

"Yeah Sure." I said, leaving the room.

I met Bank on the stairs on my way up,

"Morning Bank."

"Morning Adam."

"Omelets in the kitchen."

"Thank god I'm starving." he said, hurring off to the kitchen;

I walked down the hallway,

Did I have the authority to wake up Max's Flock?

I didn't know; if she wasn't up by the time I woke up the rest my flock, I'll wake them up.

I walked into Ny's room.

Her room had a little workshop on the left wall where she made her explosives, and an easel on the right.

"Come on, Nymphadora." I said,

She growled sleepily, "What'd you call me?"

"Nymph-a-dora." I said, mockingly

"What are you going to do about it?"

She made a lazy attempt to grab me, but gave up and fell back asleep.

I walked over and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the bed.

"Come on, breakfast ready, omelets."

"Who made it?"

"Me and Talon."

"Never mind." She said, pulling herself back onto the bed.

"Don't be mean." I said, and pulled the blanket and pillow from her and threw them down the stairs.

"Get up."

I walked out of the room, and into Twilight's room.

She was my little know-it-all. She had a wall of books that took up… well the entire wall and a computer by the left of her bed.

She was already up and on the computer,

"Morning Adam." Twilight said looking over at me,

"What are you doing?" I asked her,

"Looking something up." She said, turning off the monitor.

She leapt up, and asked,

"What's for breakfast?"

"Omelets."

"Yum."

"Are you going to get up the other flock?"

"Uhh…"

"No?" she asked one eyebrow raised;

"We'll play it by ear." I said, and she walked down the stairs.

I pulled out my poker chip and flipped it three times.

Heart, Spade, Spade.

I shrugged.

I walked over to Max's room…

Should I?

Sure why not?

I opened the door, I saw Max sleeping peacefully on her bed, but she wasn't alone…

Angel was sleeping next to her.

Aww… cuteness overload;

I walked over to Max, and gently shook her awake,

"Wa? Who?" she said, slowly pulling herself up, she looked up and jumped.

"Adam!"

"I'm not dressed!" she yelled, I couldn't help but laugh as she pulled up covers.

"Breakfast is ready." I said, still laughing.

At this point Angel was up, and looking around sleepily.

"Hey Adam." She said,

"What's wrong Max?"

"Did you have a nightmare too?"

I was still laughing,

"Oh…" Angel laughed at the situation,

"Adam was wondering if you would wake up your own flock." Angel said, jumping out of the bed.

"Wha?" I looked at Angel one eyebrow raised,

"I can read Minds." Angel said walking out of the room,

"Really?" I asked Max,

She relaxed,

"Yep. What are you doing?"

"Waking you up." I said,

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Angel woke me up in the middle of the night, she had a nightmare."

"It's ok, it's happened to me too." I said, walking out of the room.

Max walked past me a few seconds later,

"Hey can you get the rest up?" she asked, before I could answer she had walked down the stairs.

I sighed, and walked over to Gazzy's room.

I walked in and shook him awake too.

"Wha the-" Gazzy went, as he looked at me.

"You're not Max." he said, and I almost laughed.

"Nope, sharp one you are." I said, walking out of his room.

I purposefully avoided Fang's room till last in case he would get up on his own.

I walked into Iggy's room, to find he had already gotten up.

I walked next into Nudge's room, I walked in yelling,

"Wake up Nudge!" I walked over and shook her until she looked up groggily.

"What the… Adam?"

"Yep, Max has got me waking up the Flock, sooo… Time to get up."

She rolled over and ignored me; I tried a tactic that worked on Ny. I pulled her pillow out and whipped off the blanket, and threw them on the ground.

"Wow… you're worse than Max." she said, getting up and walking down the stairs in her PJs.

I heard her yell up, "Why are there a Pillow and Blanket down here?"

"Nymphadora…" I murmured, and walked into her room to find her still sleeping on her empty mattress.

"NYMPHADORA!!" I yelled walking into her room,

Now I rarely got cross with my flock… that was Talon's job, so I wasn't yelling at her in anger, but I was frustrated.

She turned and looked in my general direction. Now she wasn't properly dressed, but neither of us cared…

"What?"

"Get up."

"Why?"

"…………"

"Iggy's down there…" I said,

She looked up,

"I could invite him up here… and have him wake you up."

She was silent for a couple seconds,

"What do I care?"

"He can't see me."

Crap I forgot… shit.

I sighed…

"Ny, please."

"Oh, alright." She said, getting up.

I walked out of the room, after seeing her begin to get dressed.

I stood outside, Fangs room.

Debating whether I should go in…

I decided just to pound on the door,

WHAM!!WHAM!!WHAM!!

"Fang! Get up!"

No response,

I opened the door. He wasn't there.

I sighed, and went down stairs.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Several hours later,

Max's POV

I walked into the living room, after getting myself a glass of water to find Adam sitting on the couch watching TV.

It was later maybe 11PM, and asleep on his lap was Angel; she must have fallen asleep while watching TV.

"Aww…" I said teasing him,

He looked up and said, "What?"

"You and Angel, she usually pretty shy around strangers."

"Really?"

"No." I said laughing,

He shrugged, "I'll take her to bed." And got up and picked up Angel, so her head was asleep on his shoulder.

I stood there and watched them go up the stairs. Smiling. I don't know why i like the momment; i just did.

I sat down on the couch and watched… what was this?

I think it was Family Guy, I've sort of seen this show, off and on.

Soon enough Adam returned, and sat down next to me.

We watched for a little bit and then I asked,

"So… If Jeb didn't break you out of the School… How did you escape?"

He was silent for a couple seconds,

"It's a sad story involving me discovering an ability; the deaths of four innocent people and six erasers. You don't want to here it."

"Yeah, I do." I said I'm nothing if not stubborn.

"Ok… can I see your glass of water for a second?"

"I handed him the glass."

He took a deep breath and looked at the glass…

Crack… the glass cracked as the water inside of it, froze.

"You-You, you froze the water…"

"Yeah, I'm Cryokenetic."

"I can control Ice." he said, not looking at me.

"Anyway, it happened like this; Six months after Jeb broke you guys out; they were transferring us to a more "secure" location. To make long story short, I froze the wheels of our car, and we crashed into two cars; an escort car filled with four erasers, and a Mini-van on a family vacation… The family included a mom, a dad, a fifteen year old son, and a three year old daughter… they all died."

"The only reason we survived was because our van crashed into a lake near by and we were able to break out and swim to safety." He said, sadly.

I felt really bad for him, I knew what it was like having blood on your hands; it wasn't something anyone wanted.

"But we escaped… there we discovered Twilight's ability. In the crash my arm was broken, Talon's knee cap was shattered, and Pain's spine was broken… he was only two."

"Twilight discovered that she could heal people, really easily… it's sort of weird. She was able mend Pain's spine, Talon's knee and my arm; In a couple of minutes."

He continued,

"I was eleven years old at the time, and I was in charge of two ten year olds, a seven year old, a four year old, and a two year old. It was tough, we were constantly looking for food or money or a place to stay. A couple of times we were taken in by foster homes; the first one I remember we all thought we'd be able to live there forever; and for awhile it seemed we would… until erasers attacked and killed the foster family. Then we learned we would never be safe… so we continued to live on the edge of society, as filthy street children. We mostly stole food, sometimes we stole money; and once we killed for money……… I remember there we these creepy old men that would come up to us in the street and say they'd give us money if we got in their vans…"

"No…" I said disbelievingly.

"You didn't…"

"We did…they'd offer like five hundred dollars."

"What happened?"

"Oh, once we got in… we would kicked the crap out of them until they lost consciousness. Steal everything in their vans, and call the police on them. Normal kids wouldn't be able to do it; but we're freakishly strong for some reason. I remember this one time, after I knocked this guy's lights out we found some drugs in his van."

"You gave them to the police, right?"

"Nope, we did what ever we could to get money."

"You sold drugs?" I asked disbelievingly,

"To who?"

"Who'd ever buy them, usually kids that were like 14-16…"

"Don't blame me Max, I know you are." He said, as I stared open mouthed at him,

"I didn't care about those kids; I only wanted to keep my flock safe and fed… I didn't want the money, we needed the money."

I put my hand on his;

"I don't blame you; I would do the same thing for my flock."

And I really would of.

He smiled,

"And how old were you?" i asked,

"Twelve and thirteen."

Wow, so while we were living a relatively idealic life with jeb in Colarado; they were on the streets... suffering.

"We never went looking for trouble… it just some how found us." he continued,

"We were captured twice more; and escaped twice more."

"When I was fourteen; we found this place… I think it was August of this year."

"And that's were we met you."

I squeezed his hand slightly; he smiled.

And then I did something I regretted later; I hugged him.

"Ok, emotional time over!" said a voice behind them; and Ny and Iggy walked into the room. For the past couple of days all the older kids would hang out in the living room after the younger kids went to bed.

"Yeah seriously." Said, Iggy sitting down in between me and Adam.

I stood up and turned on a game we had been playing the last couple of days;

Rock Band. I picked up the microphone, for the game.

"Anyone seen Fang?" I asked the room at large;

"No I hadn't, you know what I haven't seen Talon today either." Said Adam

"That's odd." I responded,

Ny spoke up, "You know I thought I heard Talon talking about seeing a movie today."

"Oh, they must have gone to a movie." Adam said, he turned and looked at me.

"You can sing Max?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Max couldn't sing her way out of the school." Said Iggy, laughing.

I turned to Adam, "Oh, I'm sure you can do better."

He took the microphone out of my hand, I took up the guitar.

He selected the song; "Creep" by Radiohead.

He put his own difficulty down to expert;

" _When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so special "_

Oh my god he could sing; he was an amazing singer. 

" But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.

I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so special  
I wish I was special "  
He really could sing; it was entrancing.

_  
__" But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here._

She's running out again,  
She's running out  
She's run run run running out...

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so special  
I wish I was special...

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
I don't belong here. "

100 percent.

I stared at him open mouthed at him; I looked to see Iggy a confused and surprised expression on his face. Ny looked like she was holding back laughter.

"What's that saying? Oh yeah… IN YOUR FACE!" he yelled, laughing.

"I had no idea you could sing…"

"It's not something most guys parade around." He said, with a shrug.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

1AM

Adam's POV

I was lying in my bed; listening to Coldplay on my iPod. Whenever I'm feeling completely stressed out; I just listen to this and it really calms me down.

Creeaak. The door opened, I looked up.

I took off my headphones and pulled myself into a sitting position.

"Angel?"

There was Angel in my doorway, looking young and scared out of her mind. Holding Celeste and with Total by her side looking tired.

"Adam, I had a nightmare." She said, sounding just as scared as she looked.

I got up and walked over to her.

"Why don't you go to Max?"

"I don't want to bug her again; she was kind of mad last time."

"Fang?"

"He's not in his room… please, I'm really scared."

She reminded me of Twilight when she was younger,

That's weird; why isn't Fang back yet?

She looked up at me with wide scared blue eyes; I sighed and stood out of the way.

"Come on."

Total trotted in and jumped up on the bed, and she crawled in next to the dog.

I went to the other side, and lied down and closed my eyes...

...

...

"Adam?" asked Angel,

"Yeah, Angel." I answered without opening my eyes.

"Why is Pain, like the way he is?"

I opened my eyes, "It's a coping thing he does; he's had a tough life, and he makes himself seem more tough and solitary, so he doesn't get hurt."

"Oh…" she said,

I closed my eyes again, and just when I was about to go back to sleep,

"Adam, do you like Max?" she asked.

"Sure, why not. She's really nice." I said sleepily,

Slightly I was thinking; ANGEL WHY DON'T YOU GO TO BED!?

But I let none of my frustration spill into my voice,

"No I mean like, do you LIKE Max?" she said, putting emphasis on the word like.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to Sleep." I said, rather kindly. She went silent,

I fell asleep…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

3AM-

Adam's POV.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

I woke up to the horrible blood chilling sound of Angel screaming,

I sat up bolt up right, to see Angel sitting up right. Breathing heavily,

I could feel a pool of cold sweat from her side of the bed, and she was crying.

"Angel?!" I said, Alarmed.

She saw me, and almost instinctively embraced me. Crying into my T-shirt, she was shaking. Burying he face into my shirt, she cried.

She was really freaked out; I tried to calm her down by rubbing the area where her wings connected to her back. I knew that was a soft area on us Avian-Hybrids.

But nothing on heaven or earth could calm this child down.

She was completely freaked out. I did everything I knew about calming kids down, I stroked her hair, I said calming words like.

"It was just a dream."

And

"You're safe now."

Or

"It wasn't real."

You just couldn't relax her,

Soon enough Max burst into the room; she hadn't even bothered to get dressed. It seemed like the moment she woke up, she came in.

"Angel?" she asked confused and alarmed,

I said, "She had a Nightmare."

And Max nodded, and sat down on the bed.

Once Max arrived Angel immediately jumped ship, and clung to her instead.

Max stroked Angel's hair and back soothingly, and Angel calmed down a bit.

Max looked at me,

"Why was she in here?"

"She had a nightmare." I said,

Max addressed Angel,  
"Sweetie why didn't you go to me?"

"You would have been mad at me." Angel sobbed,

"Wha?" Max said, confused.

"You were mad at me last night, when I had a nightmare."

"Angel… Why didn't you go to Fang?"

She sobbed, "He's not here, and his room was empty…"

Max and I exchanged a look,

"And… (sob)… and I figured since Adam had dealt with this sort of thing before, (sob) he wouldn't mind…"

I sighed,

"Angel, I don't mind… but I'm sure Max wouldn't have been mad at you." I said,

"Yeah, Ang." Max said,

Angel dissolved into tears again,

"It was awful…" she sobbed,

Max looked curious,

"Angel? Is it the same nightmare?"

She nodded, not taking her face away from Max's tang top.

Now, I was really good, like freakishly good, at reading people. And I could tell this is the most frightened Angel's ever been.

"Angel?" I asked, holding her arm,

"Come on, let's go down stairs. I'll make you some hot chocolate." She looked up, and nodded.

So Max and I, escorted Angel down stairs. With Total fallowing.

I turned on the lights and the TV, and made her some hot chocolate, put two marshmallows in it, and brought it to her.

She was sitting on the couch with Max holding her, and Total licking her hand. I handed her the mug, and knelt down to her eye level.

"Here Angel, Now… Me and Max are going to talk for a second in the kitchen, ok?"

She looked scared, but not as scared as before. She nodded,

"Can I watch Family Guy?" she asked shyly.

Now normally, the answer would be no… but I'm sure Max would let it slide today.

Max nodded, and I led Max into the kitchen.

"What do think?" she asked,

"I don't know, I'm a bit more concerned about Fang and Talon, they didn't come home."

I tried hard not laugh, as Max began.

"Yeah, you- what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry it's just hard to take you seriously."

She still hadn't gotten dressed and was in a white tang top and underwear. She looked at me angrily, and moved behind the counter,

"This better?"

I shook my head,

"No."

She sighed, and gave me a "NOT THE TIME!" look;

I tried hard to keep my eyes on her face.

"Yeah, you have a point there, what if flyboys got them?"

"Oh, I doubt it; Talon and Fang are excellent fighters. It's more like, why aren't they back yet? That worries me, if it's not that they were attacked; than what is it?"

"Yeah and why does Angel keep getting the same nightmare over and over again?"

"Maybe be we should ask her what's the dream about?"

I heard Angel shriek with laughter, from a joke on the TV.

"Yeah." Max agreed.

"She seems like she's calmed down."

We walked back into the room;

"Angel? Sweetie?" Max began,

"Can you tell us what the dream was about?"

I hit the mute button on the TV.

"Well, it had Ari in it." She began

"Only it wasn't the Ari who traveled with us to ITEX, it was the Ari that you killed back in the subway station."

"and you know how the erasers looked a lot like people but just giant hairy and vicious?"

Me and Max nodded,

"Well, Ari looked like a true Werewolf… like the one from the third Harry Potter Movie…"

"And he was killing people, he was like a deranged maniac… then he came up to me; and he said."

She adopted a gruff and beastly voice,

_"WHY SO SERIOUS?"_

"And he put his claw into my mouth, and said",

_"LITTLE ANGEL, SHOULDN'T YOU BE HAPPY!?"_

"Then he said,"

_"LET'S PUT A SMILE ON THAT CUTE LITTLE FACE!"_

"And then he used his claw to cut my mouth apart into a smile… and he… he ate me, and laughed"

She looked into Max's eyes looking scared;

Then she said,

"He's back Max… Ari's back."

Max looked like she was wondering whether she should be happy or scared.

Then Angel said creepily,

"Be scared Max."

"Be very scared"

Then Total said,

"Holy Crap!"

I did a double take,

"Did he just talk?"

"Long story", Max said.

Max turned back to Angel;

"Sweetie, no one can hurt you. Adam and I are here, and so is the rest of the flock."

"As long as we're around; Ari can't hurt you."

"As long as I'm around; I'll protect you."

She was silent for a little bit;

"Max, there's a part of my dream you need to know."

"In my dream; I wasn't me… Max, I was you."

She let these words sink in;

"Max, Ari doesn't want me… He wants you."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

4AM

Angel's POV.

"Come on Angel; just try and sleep in your own bed." Said, Max.

Max still hadn't gotten dressed yet, which I found sort of funny.

Max and Adam led me to my bed, and they both sat down in front of me.

And tucked me in;

And for a moment there I felt like I had a normal life;

And Max was my mom, and Adam was my Dad.

And they were married and my family wasn't a bunch of misfit mutants; and that everything would be alright; because my mom and dad where there…

Total jumped up next to me… and Max kissed me on the forehead.

Honestly I didn't feel scared anymore; I felt safe…

Wouldn't it be marvelous if it was real…? I thought vaguely as I fell asleep.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**A/N: **I just sort of wanted to end on a cute and happy note… I hope you don't mind.

PS: Did anyone see the Maximum Ride Manga?

I thought it was awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rocking Headache

Chapter 6: The Sickness

I woke up with out opening my eyes… you know where you become aware that your awake but you still haven't actually "woken up" yet.

I became aware of the sun beating down on me… and decided to get up.

I pulled myself out of bed,

I think Angel stayed asleep… or maybe she went to Max.

Either way she didn't bother me after Max and I put her to bed.

I got dressed and threw on my black jacket.

Was Fang back yet?

I walked over to his room, and slowly opened it.

Empty

I went to Talon's room; empty.

I sighed, God Damn it…

I decided to check on Angel,

I slowly creaked open her door, to see her tiny form sleeping on her bed; it really was a cute sight. Celeste in her arm and Total curled up at her feet.

She looked, well, Angelic.

I closed the door, and walked down stairs.

No one else was up yet,

The kitchen was empty… What should we do for breakfast?

……

………

…………

I guess, I can go get take out…

Maybe I'll pick up McDonalds…

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and turned to see Pain standing right behind me.

Now had I not been used to this I would have had a heart attack or something; but sneaking up and scaring the living shit out of you was Pain's way of saying Hello…

"Morning, bro." I said,

He smiled,

"Morning Adam." he said,

"What's for breakfast?"

Pain was not a talkative person, but I notice he talked most to me.

"I was hoping you'd come with me to go get it." I said,

That was how things worked with us; the first two or three up would go get breakfast for the rest…

"Ok, but can we wait for someone else?"

I nodded, and waited by the staircase… until

Angel came down rubbing one eye, Celeste in one arm and looking extremely tired.

"Morning, Ang… Sleep well?"

"Well enough…" she said, getting to the landing.

"You mind coming with Pain and I, to go get breakfast?"

She set Celeste down on the couch…

"Sure Adam… Can we pick up some coffee?"

"Yep." I said, getting Angel and Pain's coats.

"Should we write a note?" asked Angel,

Pain had descended back into silence.

I wrote a note for Max, and then we set off into the cold January morning.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

I opened my eyes sleepily; last night had been a very heptic and frightening night…

I sat there, willing myself to get up but not having the energy…

My brain kept going;

_Get up_

_Check on Angel_

_Make breakfast_

_Check on Angel_

_Get the Hell up_

**NO ME TIRED**

_Get up_

_Check on Angel_

_Make breakfast_

_Get the Hell up_

_Get up_

**NO ME TIRED**

_Check on Angel_

_Make breakfast_

_Check on Angel_

_Make breakfast_

_Check on Angel_

"Arggg……" I pulled myself into a sitting position;

I begrudgingly got up, got dressed, and went to go check on Angel.

She wasn't there…

Adam wasn't in his bed either…

Fang wasn't back yet…

And Talon wasn't either…

Did they get kidnapped?

I walked downstairs and just when I was just about to TOTALLY freak out; I spotted a note on the kitchen counter…

The hand writing was bad and extremely messy:

Max,

I have taken Angle and Pain, to go get Brakefest.

Be back to the house in a half hour.

PS: Your turn to wake up the Flock…

Have fun with Ny…

MUHAHAHAH (ECT.)

, Adam

So he took Angle?

Which one the acute one or the obtuse one?

Nerd Joke…

I laughed to myself…

I looked around, well might as well try and wake them up…

Walking over to the steps I looked outside, looking for Fang or Talon.

No Dice,

_Calm down Max; let them be themselves… you're not Fang's Mother._

I'm as good as, I snapped at the voice.

Half-way up the stairs I decided to be nice, to the flock and myself and not wake them up…

I walked back down stairs…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

An hour later;

Max POV

We were all eating the McDonalds that Adam, Pain, and Angle got; that still made me laugh…

I made sure to thoroughly tease Adam about it when he got home, which I soon felt bad for because I remember he never had a chance to learn much at all, though out his life. And that it was a miracle that he could write at all; as one very talkative Nudge had brought up…

I had decided not to tell the others about Angle's dream…

I heard Nudge talking to Angel,

"SO anyway I think they have more of a flirtationship, yeah didn't you see-"

"What's a flirtationship?" said, Angel.

They were whispering,

"Urban dictionary Ang, it's when you regularly flirt with an acquaintance or friend but do no more. Like Adam and Max." said Nudge, and my senses honed on them like a frickin missile;

"Oh, ok… Go on." Angel said,

"Well, didn't you see them at Sea world? They could stop looking at each other; and ever moment their together they flirt. I'd be hopeful Angel." Said Nudge whispering.

Was it that obvious?

Well, then again everything relationship wise is obvious to Nudge,

Just then I heard the door close, and got up and moved into the living room.

There was Fang and Talon,

They were holding hands.

For a couple of seconds we just stared at each other…

"Glue?" I asked nodded at their "Hand Action".

The immediately let go of each other's hand,

Adam walked in,

"Morning Talon." He said, with no sense of Anger or Distress; In fact he sounded very casual as if her vanishing for a day with some random guy, is completely normal.

Talon smiled,

"Morning Adam." She walked away from Fang and she and Adam walked into the kitchen.

I seemed to only have eyes for Fang; Angry eyes…

"WHAT THE HELL FANG!!" I finally burst out; had I been paying attention to the people around me I would have notice that everyone in the room, jumped when I yelled.

"I HAD NO FREAKIN IDEA WHERE YOU WERE!! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CAPATURED OR WORSE!!"

"Max." Fang tried to butt in, but I wasn't done yet,

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE WENT THOUGH LAST NIGHT!! YOU HAD ME WORRIED HALF TO DEATH!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and even Fang flinched.

"NOT EVEN A FREAKIN PHONE CALL!! YOU JUST RUN OFF RANDOMLY AND FOR ALL I KNOW YOU WERE KILLED!!"

I turned on the rest of the flock,

"Get… Out… Of… This…Room….." I was able to get out, holding in all my rage.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Fang was not a gentlemen and I knew he wouldn't take this standing down…

"I WAS THINKING THAT I WANTED TO SEE A MOVIE WITH TALON!! DIDN'T YOU AND ADAM GO AND SEE A MOVIE WITH OUT ANY WARNING!!"

"I WASN"T GONE FOR TWENTY-FOUR FRAKIN HOURS!!" I screamed,

"IF YOU'D LET ME EXPLAIN; I'D TELL YOU THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!!"

"OH NOTHING IS EVER FANG'S FAULT IS IT!?" is screamed,

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Adam's POV

I was in the kitchen with Talon; the rest of the flock had gone upstairs or for a fly. We were listening to Fang and Max's shouting match.

Silently judging score, currently Max was in the lead. It was

5 to 3, Max lead.

"So what did happen?" I asked Talon,

Now over the years, I had discovered that it was actually pretty easy to take what a person says and turn in to an emotional subtext.

I like to call it; Capt. Subtext and his Truth Helmet.

Here I'll demonstrate it for you.

- Truth Helmet Activated

Talon said,

"Me and Fang had been getting really close" which translated to

(I now would consider him my boyfriend if someone asked).

"And we decided to go to see the Dark Knight."

(We wanted to be alone /wink/wink/.)

"It was an amazing movie" Talon said,

(We made out during the full 2 ½ hours of the movie)  
"I thought heath ledger's performance was amazing."

(Fang is sooo Hot; and such a great kisser)

"We decided to stop and get some food afterwards."

(We made out freakin everywhere; the park, the alleyway; ECT.)

"And some people recognized Fang and Me."

(During a really hot make out session I accidentally pulled off my jacket and someone saw my wings.)

"Soon enough the press was all over us."

(I ignored them, and continued to kiss Fang)

"So we flew away."

(Eventually there were too many of them and we left.)

"We didn't want to lead them to this house."

(We still wanted to make out…)

"So we hid out on top of building in Time Square."

(And Kissed and Snuggled for the night.)

"Then when the heat was off we came back"

(I was hungry and you can't live off saliva forever.)

"Oh, well then in that case. I'm glad you didn't come back; a 6 ft concrete wall wouldn't hold back the press." I said,

(What the hell do I care?)

Ok, that's enough of that.

- Deactivated

So now Talon thinks she lied to me; but I know the truth…

I heard Max scream;

"WHAT!? I DIDN"T ASK TO BE KISSED!!"

Talon and I exchanged a look.

"Was there something between them?" she asked,

"I guess there must have been." I said back,

I heard Fang yell;

"STOP BEING SUCH A DATE SHIELD!! IF YOU WANTED TO MY GIRLFRIEND WHY DIDN"T YOU MAKE A MOVE?!"

"Date Shield?" Talon asked,

"Urban Dictionary it." I shrugged,

And I heard Fang scream,

"OH!! I THINK SHE IS A BETTER MOM THAN YOU!! LOOK AT ANGEL!! PLAYING MIND PUPPET WITH THE FREAKIN PRESIDENT!! YOU DON'T SEE PAIN DOING THAT!!"

"I raised Pain." I said, offended and flattered

"Ouch…" she said,

"That had to have stung."

"WELL MAYBE THAT"S BECAUSE SHE"S TIRED OF PLAYING WITH STUPID PEOPLE'S MINDS!! LIKE OH SAY YOURS!!"

"Ohhhhh." Talon said, given the fact that our president was an absolute idiot; that had to hurt.

"FACE IT MAX!! YOU SCREWED HER UP!!" screamed Fang,

"Ok, that was just mean." I said, I turned and walked into the room, Talon as my backup.

"Ok, Ok, let's not bring poor Angel into this… please, I think you both need a time out." I said, putting myself in-between them.

Max actually looked like she might just rip Fang's head off, and Fang looked just as PO'd.

I grabbed Max's arm, and Talon took Fang's hand.

"Come on, Max. Lets cool off." Is said, pulling her into the kitchen and out the back door. Talon had taken fang up stairs.

45/44-Max Won. Barely.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

I had such a horrible headache –

I wasn't even really aware of where Adam and I were flying to.

I just sort of fallowed.

Fang is such a bastard…

I fallowed Adam's silhouette; it was maybe something like 4 o'clock.

Eventually we landed and we were outside a…

A Wal-Mart?

"Wal-Mart?" I asked Adam,

He nodded,

"Your such a romantic, you know?" I said my voice thick with sarcasm.

He laughed, and I fallowed him in.

"You'd be surprised; you can actually have a lot of fun at Wal-mart." He said,

I fallowed him into the medical section; there was an employee working in the section.

Adam walked up to him and in an official tone he said,

"Uhh… I think we have a code 3 in housewares."

"OH MY GOD!! Thanks!" The Employee ran off as fast he could,

I stared astounded at what just happened,

"What's a code 3?" I asked,

"I have no idea, I just wanted to know what would have happened." He said,

I stared at him, as he grabbed a bunch of boxes from the side, he handed a couple to me.

"What are these?" I asked, looking at the boxes.

They were condoms.

"What the?" I said, confused.

He walked up to someone's cart and slipped a box of the condoms in, when the owner wasn't looking.

"Oh my god…"I said trying not to fall down laughing; the person had just found the boxes of extra-small condoms, and his face was PRICE-LESS.

Adam and I were laughing on the ground,

Then Adam led me over to the changing rooms; and told me to wait outside.

He walked into the changing room…

I waited for maybe 5 minutes;

Finally I heard someone (Adam) yell really loudly,

"Hey, we're out of toilet paper in her!"

He ran out, before someone could get to him.

I couldn't breathe; I was laughing so hard.

He ran out between burst of laughter and grabbed my hand.

I couldn't move myself; I was laughing too hard.

We ran into the sporting section and I just slunk to the ground laughing, Adam was next to me and laughing.

Once we calmed down he led me into the gun section;

Adam walked up to the gun cashier.

He said,

"I'd like to see the most expensive rifle you have?"

"All right." Said the clerk,

He pulled out a very nice looking rifle;

The clerk asked,

"So why are you going for the expensive guns?"

"Well…let's just say I won't be needing the money…"

"Ah…" said the Clerk

"So…" began Adam, "Do you know what Anti-Depressants are?"

I snorted with laughter from behind a rack of clothes.

"Uhh…"

"Because you see my doctor keeps on recommending I take them; but I'm not depressed…"

"Uhh…"

"Speaking of which; what do you think is the tallest clock tower nearby?"

I broke into fits of laughter,

"Uhh…"

Adam jumped, as the PA system went on a voice spoke across it;

"AH-AH NO!! NOT THE VOICES AGAIN!" he yelled, grabbing his head.

I burst into laughter;

Adam immediately regained his composure;

"So? When can I pick up this rifle?"

"Uhh…"

Adam jumped,

"AH!! NAZIS!!" Adam ran into a different isle.

I fallowed him, holding my sides; I couldn't stop… laughing… I need to breathe…

Adam and I collapsed into laughter;

"Ok, one last thing."

"What? Hehehaha." I was able choke out;

"Come on."

We grabbed five items and brought them to the check out line;

We were playing a game Adam liked to call;

"5 items to freak out the cashier."

Adam put a bible on the counter; some fake Angel wings from Halloween; Baby Oil; a huge box of sterilized gloves; and a mega huge box of condoms.

The cashiers face became covered in a confused expression;

I had to use every ounce of self control not to burst out in laughter.

"What the-"

"It's our Bible night." I said, putting my arm around Adam in a loose hug.

We both smiled, and Adam said,

"Our "special" Bible night." He continued,

"I'm gona get to meet an Angel; if you know what I mean."

I laughed flirtatiously;

A Bible: 30

A giant box of "Trojan" condoms: 80

The Face of Cashier: PRICE-LESS

We took out bag of weird items out of the store; Laughing all the way.

We took off and I fallowed Adam; still in stitches.

It was maybe 6PM, now.

We flew towards the house;

"Arggg!" I yelled,

"What?" Adam yelled back;

"I don't want to go back yet." I moaned,

"Ok." He said, dropping the items at the house, and swerving off in a different direction.

After about ten minutes of flying; we landed on a street FULL of nightclubs.

"Which ever one you want to go to." Said Adam,

I looked at them all, and I saw a nice modern looking one.

"Let's go to-" but Adam had put his arm out in front of me.

"What!?"

"This one had Disturbed playing." He said pointing at a larger club across the street.

"I freakin love Disturbed." He said, and took my hand. He pulled me over to the club and flashed an ID at the bouncer.

We walked in and I was instantly blasted with heavy rock-music.

Adam and I walked in the crowd,

* * *

The music started; "DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS"- Disturbed

It was weird, next thing I know Adam is gone.

The crowd seems to fade; everything is covered in a hazy mist.

I could still see people walking around me, but they were like ghosts.

The Drummer started to play;

I heard a creepy voice say;

**"**_**Can you feel that?"** _I recognized it as Eraser Max's voice;

**"Oh Shit."** Came Eraser Max's voice;

The music played in the background;

_( Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel )_

The voice spoke again;

**"Will you give in to me?"**

_( It seems what's left of  
is slowly changing ... in me )_

**"Will you give in to me?"**

Now I saw her;

Eraser Max.

She wasn't covered in mist, or a ghostly form; she was solid.

She was smiling like a Maniac.

_( Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me )_

**"Max? Why can't you accept your Demon side?"**

I stared horrified at Eraser Max;

**"Get up; come on get down with the sickness"** said, E-Max.

The music broke into a chorus of _( "Get up; come on get down with the sickness" )_

**"Open up your hate, and let it flow into me."** Said Eraser Max;

_( Come on get down with the sickness  
you fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me )_

**"Open your gift, Max. Open your Madness… to me…"** she licked her lips;

_( I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
don't try to deny what you feel )_

**"Will you give in to me?"** she said, creepily.

_( It seems that all that was good has died  
and is decaying in me )_

**"Will you give in to me?"** she said; licking her lips.

_( It seems you're having some trouble  
in dealing with these changes  
living with these changes  
Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me )_

The singer broke into another chorus of:

_( "Get up; come on get down with the sickness" )_

**"Meet your sickness; Meet your Demon; Meet your Beast… Max, Meet me."** She growled,

**"Meet yourself…"**

She was really close to me now;

**"Open up your hate, and let it flow into me"**

**"I am your hate…"**

_( You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
you fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me )_

**"Open and embrace your wonderful gift…"**

**"Let me see your gift… Let me see your MADNESS!"**

**"……………"**

**"Max?"**

"**Dare to DREAM… OF MADNESS!"**

**"FUCK YOU!!"** she screamed,

**"LET ME OUT!!"**

I felt a hand on my shoulder;

* * *

Eraser Max vanished, and the room became normal.

I realized that the song had stopped playing…

I looked up to see Adam, looking at me.

Concern all over his face.

Did he make her go away?

"What's wrong Max?" he asked, and my sense returned to me.

"You look like you just say a ghost?"

"I- nothing."

He leaned in close;

"Did you see Ari?" he whispered, and I shook my head.

"No, just… I don't know."

"Max you can tell me what's wrong." He said, he looked so kind.

"Does it have something to do with Fang?" he asked,

"What? No, No. I just don't want to say in public."

"Ok." He said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me, up a couple flights of stairs, and onto a balcony over looking the crowd below.

I realized he had to drinks in his hands, he handed one to me;

"Thanks." I said, not even bothering about the fact I wasn't 21.

I slumped against the side of the balcony, and he sat down next to me.

I took a sip of the beer Adam had given me;

"Ok, spill." Adam said,

So I did; I told him about how I say Eraser Max in a hospital.

How recently she returned to me; how she was tempting me, how she was playing the serpent.

What she kept telling me and even how I felt about it.

Now normally I'm not an emotional person; I prefer to hide my emotions like they're an obscenity.

But I felt so comfortable and safe with Adam; that I just spilled my guts.

Once I had finished, he was silent for a little bit. Then he said,

"Max, do you know why I like hanging out with you?"

I shook my head, and took another long sip of my beer.

"Because you're just like me, but better."

I opened my mouth to argue but he held up his hand,

"You and I are both leaders, in charge of the lives and happiness of our family. But you've been able to raise yours so much better than mine; I mean look at Pain; only six years old, and already looks and acts like a social reject. Angel on the other hand behaves just like a normal six your old."

I stared at him; I knew he wouldn't say that to anyone but me.

"I've done so many horrible things in my life; I've stolen, beaten maimed, and killed people."

"I have so much unwanted blood on my hands."

"And it was my burden to bare; alone."

He turned to me, and said,

"I didn't want to kill; but I had to."

"But even when you had to, you still didn't."

"You still let people live; because your not a killer."

He finished,

"Adam, I am a killer. I killed Ari in a subway station."

"And I still can't get rid of her." I was referencing Eraser Max.

"Eraser Max represents you basest of instincts. Your ability to do anything for your own survival and those you love."

He got up and went to go get me another drink;

When he returned he said,

"Max, I've killed before. More than just one accidental death…"

He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his face;

"Max, do I feel like an eraser?"

I felt down his smooth normal skin, down his cheek; and over his lips.

"No…" I said, and took another sip of my drink.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Three hours and drinks later;

Adam's POV

I got back to the balcony were Max was still sitting slurped against the wall.

And handed her, her fifth drink.

Now she probably couldn't have anymore.

"As I was saying… Fang, he is like Antarctica." She said for the third time, her speech slurred.

"He looks all far away and cold; but like an interesting mystery."

"But the moment you get there you just realize it SUCKS." She said, spitting a little.

"Yeah," I said, taking a sip of my second drink.

"You… You're a lot like Japan." She said,

"Uh-huh. Why's that Max?"

"Well, at first you seem far away, but when you get there you realize it's so quirky… and that n it's own right is a mystery."

I looked at my watch and saw it was 10:30PM;

"We should leave now." I said,

She responded with,

"You know you're really cute."

I looked at her,

"Uh-Huh; and you've said that four time already."

I pulled her to her feet, and led her down the stairs.

She almost fell a couple of times.

"I don't envy you in the morning." I grunted, as she almost fell again.

We walked out of the building; and down the street.

We walked by and alleyway, and Max said,

"Hey, let's go make out in that alley."

Then she looked like she was going to throw up;

"Hold that thought." She said, and vomited on the side of the building, while I held her dirty blond hair back; I began to get a little impatient. But let none of it show.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I led her back to the building, and grabbing tight hold of her; flew up to the house.

She had her arm around me for support, and we walked into the house.

I led her up to her room, and pulled off her shoes.

Then Max did something surprising, but not unexpected.

She kissed me, French style; she tasted like vomit…Eww…

"Want to make out?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You know I'm good…" I said, trying not to be sick myself, and before I had even left the room. Max had fallen asleep on the bed.

I closed the door and pelted for the sink in the kitchen; pouring all the water and spat out, into the water.

"Home late?" said a male voice form behind me.

I turned to see Fang, leaning against the door way.

"Not as late as you," I joked.

THE WATER WASN"T GETTING THE TASTE OUT OF MY MOUTH!!

He laughed, "What happened?"

"I did what any friend would do, for a sad friend."

"Get them drunk?" asked Fang, laughing.

Why was he being nice to me?

"Pretty much."

"She kissed you didn't she?" he asked,

"Yeah, ya gotta love drunk chicks; nothing like a vomit flavored smooch." I said, sarcastically.

"Try scotch." Fang offered,

"Good Idea." I said, and opened a cabinet.

And took a swig of the awful tasting liquid.

I made a face; it had gotten rid of the vomit taste.

I went back to the water, and made myself a glass.

"So what's up?" I asked,

"What we can't talk?" he asked.

"Well, I always got the impression you hated me."

"Yeah, well Talon thinks you're a good guy, and Max does too. Plus obviously since you're down here and not up there with Max; you must be."

"Max isn't my type." I said,

"Liar."

I ignored that;

"So what are you going to do, about Max?" I asked,

"Well, I don't intend to get in a shouting match with her, tomorrow. I'm not that evil as to fight with someone with a hangover."

"But it's safe to say I have come up with a plan."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys; they're what keep me going.

Keep'em coming.

PS: I don't envy Max in the morning…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hangover

Chapter 7: Hangover

I walked into the kitchen the next morning; I didn't get much sleep.

I walked in to see Talon already there with some food, she must have gone out to get.

"Morning Adam." She said, smiling.

"Morning Talon."

I walked over and looked through the bags of food; eventually I found some food that looked good, and took a seat across from Talon. I was starving, and that Egg McMuffin® just tasted so DAMN good.

"Thanks Talon." I muttered, in-between bites.

"It wasn't just me."

"Who else came?"

"Fang and Bank."

"Where are they?"

"They both went upstairs and crashed." She said smiling,

"You're lying." I said,

"How do you know?"

"There are many ways in which to tell if some is lying, dear Talon. But the main three are nervous facial tingling and blushing, speaking too quickly, culminating in an exaggerated and fake laugh. Better known as The Prickles, the Blurts and the Headlaugh."

"Really, that works?"

"Yep."

After I finished Egg McMuffin®; I moved onto the Pancakes.

Talon smiled,

"What?" I asked,

"So what happened with Max last night?"

"I believe she got completely wasted."

"No, I mean between you two." She had a sly smile on her face.

"…………………………"

It took me a couple seconds to remember…

"Oh, yeah." I said, the repressed memory coming back to me,

"She kissed me… But she was drunk out of her mind; so… it doesn't count, right?"

Talon raised an eyebrow,

"Right?"

She shrugged,

"What do you think of Fang and Max? What you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know." I said,

I looked around, trying to change the subject.

"Do you think they were like us?" she asked,

_God? Why do you hate me? I thought,_

"Probably…"

"You know what I mean right?"

"Yeah…"

Talon and I did sort of have a thing back when we were like thirteen.

We eventually figured out that we didn't really have any romantic interest in each other; we had nothing more than brother sister feeling.

"I mean, you think they were the same way?"

"You mean like they only have brother sister feeling."

"Yeah, I think what happens is that you have only best friend feelings for someone and along comes hormones; which cause you to think you have sexual/romantic feeling for them…"

"That's how best friends end up sleeping together; on accident." she finnished,

"I always thought it was alcohol that did that." I said, and Talon laughed.

"Well, yeah. I romantic person would have you believe that it was because they were true loves. But I think it has to do with other things like, desperation, loneliness, and yeah, alcohol.

I stared at her,

"Ok, when did you get it? What's the title? And what it's about?"

"Why do you think I got this out of a book?"

"Ok, maybe it was the internet." I said,

I held out my hand,

"Give it to me."

"Why?" she asked, looking taken aback

"I want to read it."

"Oh, for a second there I thought you wanted to confiscate it."

"No, I want to read it." He said,

She handed him the book.

I didn't even look at the title and I just opened it, and skimmed.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

Arggg… Pain.

I will never frickin get wasted again.

Never drink again.

I couldn't even open my eyes, my head hurts, my mouth taste like vomit, and I don't remember a thing.

Oh, and I have the odd feeling that I regret doing something; I just have no idea what I regret.

Never again…

Never…

I didn't know how long I was in bed before, I decided I couldn't ignore the world any more, and I opened my eyes.

It was like coming out of the isolation tank again…

Just over stimulation…

Arggg… it was awful.

I eventually pulled myself out of bed; I went to my closet to get dressed; but then I realized I was trying pull jeans over jeans… I was already dressed.

I walked out of the room; ever single noises caused my head to pound, with increase vigor…

Just the creak of opening my bed room door, caused my head to scream in pain.

Walking down the stairs was sooo awful.

I pretty much crawled into the kitchen, and pulled myself into a seat.

I saw Adam, eating.

"Morning sunshine." He said, smiling.

"You look like you got hit by a bus." im sure i did, i could feel my hair sticking up.

"I feel like i got hit by a bus."

"You... kind of look like you just had really intense make out session."

"Piss off." I growled, opening the bag of food, to eat.

"Ooh, Kitty got claws." He said, smiling.

"I kind of makes you look sexy.", he said smiling sarcasticly.

I scowled at him,

"Bite me." I growled, as I took a bite of pancakes.

"I'd love to, but first. I'll assume you have a hangover?"

"Don't you?" I snarled,

"No, I only had two drinks."

I raised my eyebrow,

"We went out drinking?"

"Oh, wow you did have a lot to drink, Maxie."

What the hell is with the flirtatious nickname?

"You really don't remember anything?" Adam asked, he sounded like he was talking to a three year old.

I shook my head,

"Ok, well." He stood up and made a glass of ice water.

He handed me the drink,

"Here, that should help." He said,

"A hangover is essentially your brain de-hydrated."

"So lots of water should cure you right up." He said,

And I immediately downed the water, and was just about to go refill it when Adam, took it from my hand, and refilled it for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, trying not to throw up.

He smiled, and sat down next to me. Still eating,

After about five glasses of water and some food, I was at the point where I could at least pretend to not have a hangover.

Adam smiled at me,

"You want to laugh don't you?" I asked him.

"Only a little bit."

"Go ahead." I said, bracing myself for it.

"No." he said, refilling my glass for me.

I sighed,

"Did I do anything embarrassing last night?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"Yeah, you really did."

"Well, go ahead." I said,

"You sure, the only way you'll be embarrassed is if you know what you did, and I won't hold what you did against you… you were drunk."

I smiled at him, my first smile this morning,

"Thanks." I said, raising my glass to him.

"Sure." He said and he smiled at me, and I felt better.

I felt so grateful to Adam, he took care of me.

He did everything a good friend was supposed to,

He held my hair when I vomited; he didn't want to embarrass me with tales of what I did, and he helped me recover from my hangover. I felt better,

That is until Fang entered the room,

He and Adam exchanged a look, and Adam nodded.

Fang looked determined; he was scary when he looked like that.

"Max can I have a quick word with you?" he asked,

To be honest my hangover had completely vanished, but could I pull off not wanting to because of it,

Would Adam cover my lie?

Well, yeah he probably would.

I sighed, better to get this over with now,

"Yeah." I said, and I got up and left the room with fang, and he took me outside.

I expected him to scream and yell at me, but he didn't he just turned and looked me in the eye, with his dark determined but some how reassuring eyes.

"Max…" he said,

"Fang…" I whispered back, half mocking him, half actually feeling the weight of what he was about to say,

"Max, do you want to be my girlfriend? Do you want there to be something between us?" asked Fang,

Ok, cards on the table time…

I was shocked, and had no answer… none.

I was Stopped right there, as a spot light was flashed at me…

I never, never was brain blocked… but I was now.

Fang was staring at me expectantly,

"I-I… Fang… I…"

The door, burst open and Iggy was there.

"Hey guys you'd better come see this."

The Irony was not lost on me,

We both ran inside, to see the news on the TV.

On the TV was a FOX news reporter with the headline

"Mayor invites Human/Avian Hybrids to social fundraiser."

"Oh, crap." I whispered,

"That's what I said." Said Adam,

"No, you said; HOLY SHIT." said Pain,

"Turn it up." I ordered Gazzy, who was closest to the remote

The TV, cut to a video of the Mayor saying

"I would like to welcome Maximum Ride and her flock to my campaigns fund raiser, she and her band of friends and family are welcome. And May I just say, for all of New York; welcome to our fine city; brave heroes."

It cut back to the reporter;

"The fund raiser is at city hall, from 7PM-11PM on the 26th. It yet unconfirmed if Maximum Ride and her band of mutant renegades will show up."

The news began to talk of something else.

"Oh My God." We all said,

And everyone looked at me.

"Are we going Max?" asked Angel,

It was the 24th.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the cliffy. But, i just really don't feel like wrighting today.**

**But you i still feel like i responsablilty so i put a short chapter up.**

**...**

**Please keep those reviews comming.**

**Maybe we can get to 20.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Demon

**A/N: Warning Advisor… if you want to remain sane; there are parts of this chapter that are; to use a medical term, "FUCKED UP."**

**Advisory**

Chapter 8: The Demon

OK, ok, ok…ok…ok, ok, ok……………………ok

"Max, are we going?" asked Nudge, "because if we are we'll need to get some fancy clothes"

OK, ok, ok…ok…ok, ok, ok……………………ok

OK, ok, ok…ok…ok, ok, ok……………………ok

I heard Twilight ask,

"Will we go?"

"Nope, only Max's flock was invited." Said Adam, no emotion in his voice,

"Of course you're going." I snapped.

OK, ok, ok…ok…ok, ok, ok……………………ok

"It might be a trap." Said Fang,

"Of course it's a trap." Said Talon.

"We should go." Said Talon,

"Wait if you think it's a trap, why go?" asked Iggy,

"Because I'm bored, being cooped up here."

Ok, that's weird… but she had a point.

If this is a trap, maybe we should spring it.

"OK." I yelled over the mumbling, "Everyone at or over 14 come with me to the kitchen; everyone else, SCAT!"

Fang, Iggy, Ny, Talon and Adam fallowed me into the kitchen.

I sort of just realized, I've never told you what this place looks like…

It's beautiful, when you walking into the kitchen the first thing you see is that the far wall is made of glass, and you can see right though.

Making a breath-taking view of the city,

And there's a granite countertop, and a granite island in the middle, with bar stools. A large stainless steel sub-zero fridge, along with many other appliance.

Everyone was gathered around the island.

"Ok, I want your guy's thoughts… What do we do?"

Fang spoke first,

"Well, I think it's probably a trap; so no we shouldn't go."

Ok, 1 Nay

Then Iggy said,

"Yeah, it's definitely a trap; I say no go."

Ok, 2 Nays

Talon spoke up,

"Yeah, no doubt it's a trap… but we should still go, in that we know it's a trap; it no longer becomes a trap. Rather a conflict, and plus we can beat the living shit out humans. So I say Go."

Ok, 2 Nays 1Yay.

Ny said, shrugging,

"Well we can beat'em now; while we know it's a trap or we can fall for a trap we don't know about. So… Aye goes me." She finished with a fake pirate accent worthy of Gazzy.

So, 2 Nays and 2 Yays.

"Adam you're the tie breaker."

He sighed,

"Max, you know what I'm going to say…We shouldn't go; but we will go because we can…"

"So, yeah let's go." He finished,

"Ok, let's go." I said, "Tell the kids."

We exited the room, and just as I was about to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Fang……" I whispered;

"Let me sleep on it, I just can't now."

"Ok." Came Fang's voice.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next morning

Max's POV

I was sitting at the island table eating the breakfast Nudge and Talon went out to get. Nudge and Talon sitting next to me,

"So Max, I was thinking maybe we could head to the Mall, latter today like a 12PM, so that we can get there eat some lunch, then go looking for fancy clothes. I've always wanted to go shopping for expensive things, especially a dress. I don't know, maybe I thought we would never go buy these things, I did for a while back at Anne's place. But-"

"Nudge, I already said yes to go. Isn't that enough?" I said, a little briskly.

Nudge went quite.

"Thank you." Mouthed Talon and I laughed. ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

1PM- The Mall…

Max's POV.

"How's this one?" I asked, walking out of the dressing room, in a deep red dress; yep… me in a dress; and a pretty…uh… what's the word?

Ah, revealing? No.

Tight? No.

Sexy? No.

D, All of the above. Yes.

Normally I wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything like this… EVER.

But I had already agreed we'd go, I assumed it was a trap and that I would need to fight.

So Talon and I decided to go with, the "What Dress would be easiest to fight in?" route.

Unfortunately, the dresses that happened to be the maneuverable also happen to leave the least to the imagination.

"Call it a trade off." Said Talon shrugging,

"Maneuverability and survivability for dignity." She said,

Luckily the younger girls weren't in here; it was just Talon, Ny, and I.

Ny spoke up, "Plus, on the bright side if you find yourself overwhelmed in a fight, you can just bend over and stun them all, or maybe we could pour water on you and they'd all sit there drooling while we kick the ever loving crap out of them."

"How is that a bright side?" I asked,

And we all laughed.

I went back and got re-dressed in my more comfortable jeans, t-shirt and jacket; putting the new red dress in the bag.

And we walked out of the dressing room,

Nudge, Twilight, and Angel; were all crowded around a purple dress.

We had already picked out what they'd be wearing to the fancy party thing.

They all turned around,

"Hey, you guys finally ready?" asked Twilight, smiling.

"Yep, let's go check on the boys."

We walked through the store, out to another door and to the Suit store.

I walked in and almost burst out laughing, sitting on a bench in front of us was Iggy; wearing the most ridiculous tuxedo ever.

It was flaming orange, with a top hat to match.

"Did you loose a bet?" I asked him, as he stood up.

"No, why?"

"Did they trick you?"

"No, I-"

"Why would they take advantage of you like that?" I asked not hearing him,

"No, Max! I can feel colors remember! I knew what this was and I chose it."

"Why?" I asked him,

"I want to WOW the people of New York." He said,

"Iggy, go back and change into an actual tuxedo." I said, pointing at the back; even though he couldn't see me. He walked off grumbling threats under his breath.

Gazzy waddled up to me like a duck, in his suit. I almost laughed,

"I feel like a penguin." He complained,  
"You look like a penguin." Said Nudge.

"HA-HA." He said,

I laughed,

"Gazzy go get into a better fitting suit." I said, and he waddled off.

I saw Fang and Adam, both not in suits.

Fang wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the name of a band on it; with jeans; Adam wearing a green, the green that matched his eyes completely………… it was a T-shirt with a black jacket, and camo cargo pants.

I walked up to them,

"Why aren't you in a suit?"

"We already got ours." The answered in unison,

"What are you doing now?"

"Helping Bank figure out which to chose; you know there is such a selection, you can chose from black tuxedo, to black tuxedo, to black tuxedo, OH and there's this absolutely fabulous black tuxedo." Said Adam sarcastically;

"Wait or you can go the Iggy route and chose the most ridiculous thing EVAR!" said Fang, and he and Adam high five'd.

Since when were they friends?

Bank walked out of the changing room in a black tuxedo;

"Can we go now?" he asked,

"Yeah." I said back,

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When we got back it was about 10PM;

"Bed time." I said, and was met with a choir of AWWW…

"Yeah, bed time." After I had Sheppard all the younger kids into bed;

Fang cornered me in the kitchen,

I had come up with an answer; after a lot of soul searching last night; I had in fact come up with an answer to Fang's question.

"So Max?" he asked,

I looked up at him, looked him in his dark reassuring eyes.

I kissed him; we held the kiss for a couple of seconds maybe thirty…

It was weird kissing him on my own accord; I used to get completely sideswiped by him… it was finally pay back.

It wasn't a long or passionate kiss; just a kiss.

I eventually broke away; and before he could say anything.

I whispered,

"No."

And walked out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Fang behind.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tomorrow;

At the house getting ready

Max's POV

I walked out of my room, dressed up in my "D- all of the above" dress, and walked through the hall; I saw cute little Angel coming out of her room, in her adorable sky blue dress, Her golden curls styled by Nudge for this exact occasion.

She got one look at me, and said,

"Wow… Max? Is that you?" she looked genuinely stunned.

"Yeah, sweetie."

She was silent for a couple of seconds, and then seemed to snap out of it.

"Max can you help me with this darn zipper?" she turning around,

I zipped her up, and she ran down the stairs.

Then I met Nudge, she was in a yellow shining dress with her normally wavy hair straightened into a loose ponytail; again a similar thing happened.

"Whoa…" said Nudge,

She regained her composure faster than Angel,

"Wow, Max you look hot." She said, and walked with me down the Hall, and we met Gazzy(not waddling), Twilight, and Iggy (who was thankfully wearing a normal looking tuxedo.) walking down the hallway talking; what happened was Iggy kept on walking while, Gazzy and Twilight just stopped dead.

"Whoa… Max?" said Gazzy and Twilight in unison.

"Yeah."

"I think I just saw things I shouldn't have." Said Gazzy walking away.

Nudge giggled, and turned into Bank's room. And struck up a conversation with him.

I walked down the stairs to see, both Adam and Fang sitting on the couch; neither of them dressed in their suits yet.

Adam looked over, and he dropped the remote he was holding.

He was speechless,

Fang looked at me, no emotion registered on his face. He looked back at the TV… then he did a double take.

"Max!?"

I wonder if he just realize what he had lost;

"Is that dress legal?" asked Adam,

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"It could be used as a form of mind control." He answered back, and I laughed. Then got all serious again;

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Not going to." They answered,

"Listen I had to get myself into a dress…" I seethed with anger,

"YOU ARE GETTING THOSE DAMN SUITS ON!" I yelled at Fang and Adam,

"PMS." Said Adam,

I growled, "Do it or else."

"Or else what?" they answered back,

"Or I'll take the dress off, and get in my regular clothes."

Adam and Fang both stood up,

"Alright calm down.Let's not get rash" They said, walking up the stairs. (Five random points if you get that joke)

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

At the Fund raiser;

I won't bore you with the details, it's enough to say we're either loved by the people or hated. Some people just came right out and said,

Oh what was it, oh yeah and I quote.

"Leave this city you creations of Satan!! This is what stem cells lead us too!! These monstrosities!!" he was quickly booted out of the party and (I hope) sent to the nut house.

The Mayor introduced us around; he knew a lot of people. And I didn't like the Mayor; I don't know he just sort of seemed like the dirty scumbag that you usually find in politics. But things didn't quite get as exciting as I thought until… about… here.

I was standing next to Adam, along the side of the dance floor. All of out wings were out, in case you were wondering. For 2 reasons;

1. We wanted to stand out from the crowd, you know be individuals.

2. Have you ever tried hiding wings while ware a back less dress… not easy.

I was standing in front of the dance floor, watching the couples spin and twirl around. Fang and Talon being one of them; I had already been asked several time to dance, but I shot all their asses down.

To be honest with you there was only one guy here I would say yes to.

Take a guess; seriously I mean it.

Guess…

……

………

…………

…………

…………

……………

Ok, enough of that.

I guess I would say yes if Gazzy asked me to dance, you know to be nice. But the day an eight year old asks an almost fifteen year old to dance is the day, I kiss Adam. I joked to myself.

Finally, it happened I knew it would.

Adam asked me to dance,

I said, yes. And took his hand and went out onto the Dance floor.

We had no idea what to do, but that is why I suppose he waited so long.

He was watching the other dancers to see how.

And now, I can't say he was bad. I can say I was bad, though.

"So what do you have?" asked Adam,

"What?"

"What are you packing?"

Was this code?

"Oh, you mean what am I armed with?"

"Uhh… my fists and my feet." He laughed,

"Why what do you have?"

"I have my survival knife in my boot, a Frag grenade in my jacket, and a Glock 18 in my Jacket pocket."

"I also am wearing Bullet Proof-"

Ding… the elevator doors opened; and who should come out to ruin our lovely evening.

About six guys with ski masks and sub-machine guns, walked out. Led by…

Oh shit…

…

…

…

"Ari." I whispered,

He was the only one not in a ski mask.

Adam and I faded into the crowd; and folded our wings so as to be less conspicuous.

"Good evening Ladies and gentlemen." Said Ari, almost as if were a magician or a musician.

"We are tonight's entertainment." He said, sounding very "joker"-ish.

"We like to call this little number; Anarchy in the US." He raised his gun and shot a woman point blank in the chest; she fell in a pool of blood.

I nearly, nearly lunged at Ari had Adam not been holding my wrist.

Ari grabbed a glass of champagne, threw out all its contents on some woman's beautiful dress, and sipped from the empty glass.

He looked around, as he swaggered about the place.

"Now, I hear that a mister Mayor is here is he not?" Ari asked,

"And what if I am?" said, the Mayor defiantly.

Ari looked really human; like I would have never recognized him had it not been for the way he had the evil grin on his face. He was smaller too; he didn't look like such an obvious mutant freak…

Ari swaggered up to the Mayor; and licked his lips, and said,

"Mr. Mayor don't you think the people of this fine city would like to know what their tax dollars were paying for?"

The Mayor scowled,

"I'll give you hint, Ok?"

Said, Ari putting his arm around the mayor's shoulders as if they were best friends. He turned, and positioned his mouth in front of the mayor's ear as if to whisper a secret.

Then he said quite loudly, "Me."

BANG!!

He shot the Mayor, in the head. He fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Ari grabbed a towel from a waiter and wiped his body armor of all the blood.

"And Me." I shouted, finally wrestling free from Adam's grip.

Ari turned a stunned and confused look on his face.

Then regained his composure;

"Well, would you look at that." He said, gesturing at me. He licked his lips,

"A perfectly good pair of breast ruined by vocal cords; once again."

Sexist PIG!

"I mean really doll face, you look spectacular I mean they're enormous; but the moment you open your mouth, I just want to do this." He put the barrel of the gun to his head, and licked his lips again.

"Bang." He said, several of his men laughed stupidly.

He turned his back on me, and walked and talked.

"No, but really I'm glad you're here Maximum. I'm surprised but glad because you see I love surprises." He turned to see Adam staring him the face;

"The your gona love us." He whispered;

Then sucker punched him in the nose.

At that exact second Talon launched herself at the nearest armed guard; snap kicking him in the face and disarming him. She threw his gun to me; I caught it and threw it on the ground and launched myself at another one of Ari's goons. But just as soon as the brawl had started it ended, when I heard a six year old scream.

ANGEL!?

I saw Adam, knocked on the ground. And Ari holding Angel and Pain; with the submachine gun in his other hand.

"Angle!?"

"She will be." Growled Ari, now half morphed. He had his jaw elongated slightly, fur was covering his face and hands, and his clothes were beginning to rip off of him. He threw Angel and Pain onto the ground, a foot away from Adam; raised his gun; aimed.

But then Adam flew in front of Angel and Pain. Wrapping them in his wings, this didn't stop Ari.

_Budda, Budda, Budda, Budda Budda, Budda, Budda, Budda _

_Budda, Budda, Budda, Budda Budda, Budda, Budda, Budda._

The Submachine gun rounds rang out through out the area, each one hitting Adam, going right through him and into Angel and Pain.

When Ari was done, he through the gun on the ground, Adam, Pain, and Angel; Angel my baby… they all fell dead…

"ANGEL!! NO!!" I yelled, rushing Ari. But he grabbed my fist and threw me to the ground.

We couldn't take them; they were too heavily armed. I realized Ari wasn't the only morphed, now some other guys morphed into erasers too.

I made an executive decision to order everyone to do what we did best…

"RUN!!" I screamed, my voice cracking… No, Angel can't be dead…

Adam… Pain, No. Not my baby. Angel...

I opened my wings, and so did 8 other bird kids. We smashed through the window, and flew.

Fang flew by my side; I saw he had tears in his eyes.

I slowed down to let the other pass us by; poor flock… they were down a leader now.

Then I saw them; they were truly the new and improved erasers.

They weren't just over huge over hairy bastards.

They were werewolf bastards, now.

They looked like legitimate werewolves; like Angel said, like the one out of the third Harry Potter movie.

Oh God… ANGEL!!

The Eraser Werewolves things were catching up on us; we were flying at a speedy 90MPH; but these things were making huge leaps across the buildings and running at a steady 100MPH.

"FANG!!" I yelled, indicating for him to fight them with me.

There were only two of them that came after us; Ari and one other.

"I get Ari…" I whispered to Fang;

As Ari whispered, "I want the flying breasts."

SEXIST PIG!!

I dove down and roundhouse kicked him, while still in mid air.

Ari head whipped back with a sickening SNAP!!

Did I break his neck again?

Fang was sending a volley of kicks from the air down to the other eraser.

Ari cracked his head right back up, as if I hadn't even hit him.

"My turn." He snarled and lunged at me; he was sooo fast! He tackled and pined me to the floor; I struggled, and kicked and screamed… but no good…

"I'm going to enjoy this Maximum… I am, I am." Ari growled like a maniac.

**(Warning: Gets Fucked Up. HERE) (DON'T SAY I DIDN"T WARN YOU)(Seriously...)**

He lowered his head down, sniffing my body as if it were good to eat; which he probably would. Some of his drool dripped onto my body…Eww…

His tongue hung out of his mouth and he lick me; OH MY GOD!! He fucking licked me! Dragging his tongue from my face down my body, it was by far the most disgusting thing I had ever seen, and believe me I've seen from pretty fucked up things. And that was the only way to describe it; FUCKED UP.

He arched his back, and brought his claws down onto my face; I struggled and struggled. He dug his claws into my cheeks and ripped, causing huge cuts in my face. He licked his lips; I turned to see Fang pinned against the side of a brick building, his eraser was face deep inside of fang's shoulder; he was eating him. Which is what I figured Ari wanted to do to me.

Ari looked over me hungrily again; and

"ARG…" I growled, as Ari bit into my side. Ripping into my body; eating muscle and organ…he raised his blood covered mouth and smiled toothily at me…

"You want to look?" he asked, and he grabbed my head and raised it up so I could see a gapping hole in my side, I could see my kidney, it had Ari bite marks in it.

"Now, to business." Ari said, he grabbed the bottom of my dress lifting slightly. Then I heard the cocking of a gun and looked up to see…

Adam. He was Alive, covered in blood but Alive! He was holding a pistol to Ari's head. Ari looked like he had just been rudely interrupted.

"Come on! I can get this dress off, and I'll be done in like 2 minutes!"

**(Fuck up Part over.)**

Adam grabbed Ari's head and smashed it into the brick wall, about oh 7 times. Ari's face was a bloodied up mess, he turned and snarled at Adam, who stabbed Ari with a knife. I saw Talon beating the holy snot out of the other eraser.

Ari ran, and so did the other Eraser.

Adam turned back to me; and bent over my bleeding body.

"Max! Oh my god!" he said,

"TWILIGHT!!" he yelled, and in a flash of silver the little eight year old girl was kneeling over me, he silver wings shinning in the moonlight.

"Talon look after Fang!" Adam yelled,

Twilight looked unfazed by my horrible injury; she looked at it as if she were a doctor or something.

She raised her hands, and I realized they were glowing… like moonlight was emanating from them. She looked into the injury; and she lowered her glowing hands into my gapping hole.

I saw as she seemed to move my kidney like it were clay or play doe; simply moving and reshaping it, so it looked whole again. It looked new; no Ari bit marks. Then she began to connect blood vessels together. Again as if they were made of clay, and she was modeling some Pottery.

Then she connected the muscle back together, still like they were strips of clay and she just moved them out and fit them back together. And finally she sealed the skin together, and addressed me.

"Max are hurt badly else were?"

I shook my head, and she ran off to Fang, and began to work.

I turned to Adam,

"That was Amazing." I said, looking at the good as new skin.

"MAX!!" I turned and my heart lifted as I saw my Angel, running towards me.

"ANGLE!!" I yelled and we hugged, I never wanted to let her go again; I saw that Pain was standing by Adam side. I reached out and hugged Pain too. Bringing him into the group hug, as Adam was about to leave, I said;

"Oh, no you don't." a little more flirtatiously than I felt at the moment.

Yeah that's how fast I switch gears.

I Brought Adam into the group hug, then Fang, newly healed join; then Twilight, then Talon, The Iggy, Then Nudge, Then Ny, Then Bank, and finally Gazzy.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: Now I bet your thinking something along the lines of "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS FUCKED UP!" I just like to say, there were warning signs… now I bet your like "but, of course I read on". And I would say back well then you ignored my warning of F'D up ness. And went ahead anyway, and that's what you got. Now you may also be asking, what ever happened to the Ari we knew in the third book, who Max liked?**

**Well, a lot did (Duh) he's breathing for 1.**

**Don't worry I will explain everything eventually. **

**I was trying to show "Ari's MADNESS".**

**And I think it worked considering I'm actually scared that my brain came up with that…**

**Anyway please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Clocks

Chapter 9: Clocks

Everyone was exhausted when we got back to the house, however most were opposed to going to bed.

"But Max…" whined Angel,

"Come on, Ang. Your Tired, Bed time."

Without much more of a fight, I was able to put Angel, Pain, Nudge, Gazzy, Twilight, and Bank to bed.

Walking down the stairs, I heard talking from the kitchen.

Walking in, I saw Adam sitting on the table, his wings out and his shirt off.

I saw his normally white wings were died red with blood, making them a reddish-pinkish color. His body was heavily scared and bruised, but no bullet holes.

He looked impatient,

Then I saw Ny with some tweezers going over his wings.

"What's up?"

"Trying to remove bullets from Twitchy McBitch over here." She said,

"And your doing a terrible job." He said,

"OUCH!!"

"Got it!" said Ny holding a small bullet in her tweezers.

"Anymore?"

"No." said Adam hoping off the table and throwing his shirt back on.

"Wait, I'm confused."

"How are you alive?" I asked,

"Bullet Proof vest, unfortunately they don't make bullet proof wing covers."

"But, He must have emptied like 20 rounds into you."

"Yeah he did, most went through, only some got lodge in.

"If you don't mind I'm going to turn in." said Ny,

You almost forgot she was blind.

I walked up to Adam,

"Adam?"

"Yeah."

"Uhh… Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving Angel. You didn't have to; she wasn't part of your flock."

"No but she was part of yours, and I count your flock just as important as mine."

"Well, Thanks anyway."

I kissed him on the cheek,

And went to bed.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Next Morning,

Max's POV

"Please Max."

"No."

"Please Max."

"No."

"Please, Please, Please!"

"No."

"Please Max."

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top."

"No Nudge, now please stop it."

"Please, we hardly got to yesterday; and I've always wanted a dance."

"Nudge, No."

We walked into the kitchen,

"Please, Please, Please!"

"What's up?" asked Adam sitting at the table with Ny,

"Nudge wants us to organize our own little Dance just like at the Mayor's thing."

"Not the Mayor Anymore." Snickered Ny,

"Sure, why wouldn't we?" said Adam to Nudge, who's face lit up.

"Adam." I growled, giving him the if-you-let-her-have-this-I-will-kill-you look.

He smiled at me,

"Sure, Nudge how about we'll let you set it up." He said, smiling.

He was just doing this to get on my nerves, I knew it.

"YAY! Thank you Adam!" she hugged him and then ran back up the stairs to tell Angel.

I glared at him, and he just kept on eating.

Death looks seemed to have as much effect on him, as on Iggy.

"Why!?"

"Because she's 11. Just had her first dance of her life crushed by a psychotic maniac and deserves a night of fun."

This may sound crazy, but that didn't sound crazy to me.

I made an exasperated sigh.

This is going to be a long night.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

That Night,

Max's POV

I got to tell you, Nudge did a pretty good job.

She moved the couch out of the living room; and turned the TV around so no one would be tempted.

Making a sort of Dance Floor in the middle of the room;

Then Iggy had made some food, and they had both put it out on a table.

Talon and Nudge had went out and bought a large surround sound music system, and some colored lights;

Which now where toned to blue and pointing at the "Dance Floor".

Right now some pop music I couldn't quite put my finger on was playing.

The Fang, Adam, Pain, Gazzy, Iggy, and Bank were on one side of the room, talking amongst themselves and Angel, Talon, Nudge, Twilight, Ny and I were on the other, also talking. It went like this for a little bit until,

Adam said;

"You guys are such wimps." And walked over towards our side.

Oh My God he was going to ask me to dance.

Should I?

Get a hold of yourself Max!

But as came close to me he diverted and knelt down in front of Angel.

"Hey, Angel." He said,

"Would like to Dance?"

She nodded and smiled, and he led them to the Dance floor;

Fallowed by Iggy asking Nudge and Bank asking Ny.

Then Gazzy came over to me, and asked,

"Hey Max, do you- uhh… do you want to dance?"

I smiled at him; he was such a sweet kid.

"Yeah sure, Gazzy" and we went to the Dance floor and began to Dance.

The only ones left were Pain and Fang; and Talon and Twilight.

It went on like this until, I saw Adam whispering something to Angel.

She went over and asked Pain to Dance.

The look on Pain's face was great, but he accepted after a nod from Adam.

Talon then got up and asked Fang to Dance; he accepted and they danced by me and Gazzy. I saw Twilight all alone over there in the corner I couldn't help but feel sorry.

"Hey Gazzy?"

He looked up at me,

"Why don't you go and Dance with Twilight."

"Uhh…"

I took my arms off his, and pushed him in her direction.

He reluctantly walked over and asked her to dance.

Her face lit up, and they both went out to dance as I leaned up against the wall next to Adam.

"That was a nice thing you did." He said,

We were both watching Angel and Pain dance; it was sooo cute. And a little bit funny;

Pain surprised and confused face combined with Angel's looking extremely self-conscious. I nearly laughed,

"You look like a kitty cat." he said, pointing at the scars across my cheeks Ari had done;

"Meow-Meow." i said, half sarcastic half flirting;

"you look like a flamingo..." i was pointing at his bloodied up, pink wings. His wings were natural white on the front and so that died with the red blood made, them pink and oily.

he laughed;

The song ended; and a new one began.

It started with the sounds of strings and guitar;

I heard Adam humming along; and then once the lyric's started he sung quietly along.

It was Viva La Vida by Coldplay;

" _I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own__ "_

He was pretty talented,

" _I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemies eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:_

_Now the old king is dead! Long live the king !__ "_

" _One minute I held the key  
next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand__ "_

" _I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
Once you know there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world __"_

I was begging to see why he liked the song; it was about a leader just like us… and the difficulties with in, the choices you make.

" _It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People could not believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries Wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king? __"_

Who would want to be king?

" _I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world __"_

" _Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh __"_

I was untraced; it was a great song that really spoke to me.

It was about the power of a leader and its consequences.

Adam was an amazing singer; he captured the mood of the song perfectly.

A new song came on, and Adam turned to me and asked,

"Max, would you like to Dance?" he held out his hand,

I smiled at him, it was a good song.

"Sure." I said, nodding.

And I took his hand and he led me out to the to the dance floor,

It was a slow dance. He put his hands around my waist and I did the same.

I looked up at the player for a name of the song,

Clocks by Coldplay,

Some piano music started to play, it was hypnotizing.

Very calm, and slow…

" _Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
you've put me down upon my knees__ "_

" _Oh I beg, I beg and plead singing  
Come out of things unsaid, shoot an apple off my head and a, singing,  
Trouble that can't be named, a tiger's waiting to be tamed singing __"_

" _You are,__ you are__ "_

" _Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks gonna  
Come back and take you home, I could not stop that you now know singing__ "_

" _Come out upon my seas, curse missed opportunities am I  
A part of the cure, or am I part of the disease singing__ "_

" _You are, you are, you are, you are, __"_

" _You are, you are, you are, you are, __"_

" _And nothing else compares  
Oh no nothing else compares  
Oh and nothing else compares __"_

Our eyes met, and everything else seemed not important.

Green to Brown

Had I been paying attention, I might have noticed that Fang and Talon were kissing passionately, Nudge was dancing with Bank, and she was resting her head against his shoulder. Ny and Iggy were now dancing, and seemed seconds away from kissing. Twilight and Gazzy were still Dancing, and so were Angle and Pain.

I didn't notice it, but Angel kissed Pain on the cheek and ran off into the kitchen. Pain's face went bright red, a first ever.

And he walked up stairs.

Iggy and Ny kissed, amazingly without missing.

Both of them went up stairs,

Nudge kissed Bank lightly, and walked off quickly into the kitchen while Bank went up stairs. Gazzy and Twilight separated and Twilight went to the kitchen and Gazzy went upstairs. Talon and Fang broke apart and separated, Talon walked into the kitchen as Fang slumped upstairs.

Now it was just Adam and I…

I was lost in the green seas, known as his eyes…

You want to know what I was thinking?

…………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………

There you go. The music continued to play,

" _Home, home, where I wanted to go. Home, home, where I wanted to go __"_

I whispered, not taking my eyes off his.

"You can let go now."

We were really close…

There was silence for a couple of seconds,

" _Home, home, where I wanted to go. Home, home, where I wanted to go __"_

"I don't want to." He whispered back,

"Oh thank God." I said,

And I kissed him……………

I turned my head to deepen the kiss,

I don't know which one of us started it, but soon enough…

I couldn't think; it was probably the best kiss I'd ever had.

Either my thoughts were moving extremely slowly; or my thoughts were moving extremely quickly.

I think the later, but I couldn't know for sure.

You know how girls say you can learn everything about a man by the first kiss?

Well, I learned that he was Passionate, Caring, not dominant, but not submissive… and a couple other things I'd rather not tell you…

Eventually we broke apart, and he went upstairs as I went into the kitchen.

I saw all the girls in this room, the all turned to see me.

I realized I was out of breath, vaguely.

I saw Talon sitting on top of the counter. Nudge leaning against the back wall, surprisingly quite. Angel and Twilight were sitting on the bar stools.

"So?" asked Talon,

"Uhh… what do you mean?"

"Uh, you two were in there way after everyone else left."

"Oh yeah." I said, sounding bored and tired; not to mention confused.

"So what happened?"

"Uhh…"

"Did he kiss you?"

I shook my head,

"No, I kissed him." I said, as if realizing that actually happened.

"oh." Said Talon,

"So how was it?"

"What?"

"Come on, details." Said Talon, leaning against the wall while sitting on the counter.

I shrugged what ever.

"Ok, well we kissed."

"French or simple?"

"It started simple, but someone, I don't know who, started French."

"Where are the hands?" asked Talon, curious as if she were getting details for a picture.

"Uhh…" I said, trying to remember,

"Well, I know I had one of my hands against his wings because, I remember them feeling like they were covered in blood. And I think I had another on the back of his head."

"And I think his were the same; I remember he kept stroking my wings."

"Yeah, Adam has a thing for wings." Said Talon,

"How would you know?"

"He and I used to have a thing." She shrugged,

"Now Angel!" started Talon, and looked at a silent Angel, who went deep red.

"Wha?"

"What did Angel do?" I asked,

"What did you do Angel?" she asked, Angel.

"I, uhh… I…" stammered Angel, turning bright pink.

"She kissed Pain. Just a peck, but still."

"Angel…?"

"You should have seen it; she actually made Pain blush… Pain has **never** blushed." Talon finished, Angel blushed,

Shifting gears Talon looked at Nudge,

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing" Nudge said,

"Really nothing?" asked Talon,

"Nothing" Nudge repeated,

Angel and Nudge exchanged glances, but no one else said anything.

"I'm going to bed." I said,

"Me too." Said Angel and Nudge,

We all went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Birthday surprise

Chapter 10: Birthday surprise

Ok, I think I made a mistake. Adam and I can't be "together" we just can't.

We both have a flock to lead, we're too important to be all googily eyes.

I knew what I was going to do, the moment he came down here I was going to tell him it's over, or that we can't.

I want to remain friends though, he's a great guy… and really cute.

BAD MAX!!

BAD!!

VERY BAD!!

NO!!

I was sitting in the kitchen,

With Talon and Ny.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Adam's POV

I walked down stairs; I knew what I was going to do.

Max and I just wouldn't work.

She was a great friend, but no.

Last night was a mistake.

We should have not kissed,

She was so beautiful though…

Must… gain… control… of… myself…

The moment I walk into that kitchen, I'm going to tell Max, it won't work. EVER

I walked through the living room;

And opened the door…

"Maximum Ride!"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

Adam walked into the kitchen, I braced myself.

"Maximum Ride!" he said, intensely.

"Adam……. I don't know your last name!"

"Power!" He said,

"Adam Power!?"

He nodded, we both talked as if we were three seconds away from yelling,

"Anyway, Max!"

"Yeah!?"

"Will you go out with me!?"

"I'd love to!!"

"DO'H!!" we both yelled,

"I meant to say," he said,

"Pick you up tonight at 7!"

"Great!"

"DO'H!!"

"I mean," I said,

"You're so cute!!" I yelled,

"You're beautiful!!"

"DO'H!!" we yelled in unison,

I just couldn't bring myself to say it,

"This is weird." Said Talon, looking both amused and bemused.

"yeah." I whispered,

So there you go, I have a boyfriend.

Maximum Ride and Adam Power going steady,

Maximum Power? NO BAD MAX!!

I have a boyfriend?

How weird is that?

Yet, it so amazing!

Anyway, I'm going to skip over our date.

It was fine

I had decided, I was fine with us.

But I was going to sort of start over, and ignore the fact we had gotten to 1st base.

The most we got to in the date, was a peck on the lips and hug.

I was trying to get him out of the relationship, by making him think it's not going anywhere.

It didn't work, the next day he asked me out again,

And again and again.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

31st of January

Max's POV

Adam and I were in the kitchen, talking about our past.

I had just told him about the time Nudge, Angel, and I were captured by ITEX.

"Hmm…" he said,

Just then Ny, walked into the room.

She wasn't wearing pants, she had an odd scent about her, and I just couldn't put my finger on it. It was familiar though,

"Uhh…Ny?" I asked,

"Do we have any bananas?" she asked, sounding distant.

"I want some bananas?"

"Uhh…" I said she bent over to look in the fridge.

And OH MY GOD!!

She wasn't wearing underwear either!!

I saw Adam cover his eyes, whispering "I've just gone blind!"

She stood up and walked out of the room as talon was walking in, looking pissed.

I asked, "Did someone just hit her with the stupid stick?"

"I think someone just hit her with the weed stick." Adam answered,

Talon walked in and said angrily,

"Yeah, well she needs to get hit with the shaving stick."

Adam and I snorted with laughter,

"That's mean" I was able to choke out between fits of laughter,

"Yeah, that's what happens when Talon gets her period." Adam laughed,

"PISS OFF!!" she hissed, as Talon walked out of the door, and leapt off the side of the building opening her wings.

Once we gain control of ourselves, I addressed Adam.

"Wait were you joking?"

"What? No. That's actually what happens when Talon gets her period." He said,

"No, I know. I mean Ny, is she actually high?"

"Yep." He said, as if it happens everyday.

"Wait and your ok with that?"

He shrugged,

"She doesn't do it that often, only when she's really mad or confused. And hey it seems to make her happy, so… No I don't care."

"That's awful…"

"Talon smokes, and I drink; they're coping mechanisms…"

"They'll kill you!" I yelled,

"We don't do it that often, it's not like she's a chain smoker, and it's not like I'm an alcoholic. Just when we're really pissed."

"But smoking… that'll kill you and can damage people around you."

"That's why she flew away." He said shrugging,

I shook my head;

Just then Nudge walked in,

"Hey Max…"

"What do you want Nudge?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"What?"

Oh yeah, my birthday's tomorrow.

"Uhh… yeah."

"Your birthday's tomorrow?" asked Adam,

"Uhh… yeah we think I was born on February 1st. "

"How old are you?"

"I think 15."

"Oh, so your 14 now?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, were do want to go?"

"Uhh…What?"

"Yeah, I'll take you out tonight."

"Uhh…ok… How about the Mall."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Mall, tonight 8ish PM

Max's POV

We walked into the food court;

"What do you want?" Adam asked,

"Uh… Surprise me."

"Ok." He led me to a table, and walked off.

He appeared, ten minutes later holding what appeared to be pizza box;

He put it down… I looked inside…

"Oh My God… Adam?"

Inside the box was a giant chocolate chip cookie;

"Yeah, Fang said you love chocolate chip cookies, and there was a Mrs.-"

He couldn't finish what he was saying because I had kissed him, passionately.

We broke apart, only slightly out of breath.

"Wow, remind to buy you a giant chocolate ship cookie everyday."

I was already eating the cookie,

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

We were eating actual food, and Adam and I were playing a game, he and Talon used to play; called what would you do?

Where you made up a scenario, and asked what that person would do in the situation. It helped me learn a lot about Adam; he's a lot like me very dedicated to his flock, but far more ruthless.

"Ok." I said,

"Now you're trudging through the woods with your flock; when all of a sudden, you see two kids completely starved who tell you they were kidnapped; you give them some of your food and water. Then in the middle of the night, you see them send a signal to the Erasers that they have found you. What do you do?"

He thought for a couple of seconds,

"Well, first I'd integrate them; figure out the who's and what's and when's. Then I'd ask them, angrily, "Do you want to go back to them?""

"That's what I did; except I just left them there, you would take them with you?"

"God no, if they said they didn't want to go with them I'd shoot'em; they betrayed out hospitality."

I was shocked, but not as much as would have been ten minutes ago;

If I was a hero,

Adam was like an Anti-Hero; he did what he needed to do.

I saw Adam look at his watch;

"Wow, we should probably get going."

"K." I said,

He pulled out another giant cookie,

"OH!!" I tried to grab it,

He held it back;

"When we get back." He said,

I pouted.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Back at the house

11PM

Max's POV

"You joking?" I was able to get out, through fits of laughter.

"Nope, that's actually what happened,

We were walking up to the house, holding hands.

I opened the door, and walked into the living room.

I blinked, it was dark and the TV was on;

Then I was shocked, there on the couch were Bank and Nudge; Making out.

And it wasn't just like Making out, it was passionate and I use that word lightly.

"Nudge?" I said,

They broke apart,

"Oh My God… MAX!!"

I closed my eyes trying not to let any anger into my voice,

"Nudge… Go… To… Bed…"

She scurried out for the room and up the stairs, Bank looked at Adam.

He sounded normal, like he didn't care;

"Go to bed, Bank."

Bank walked up stairs, and then Adam yelled up, unnecessarily,

"Your own bed!!"

I walked into the kitchen,

Poor Nudge…

Poor me… God Damn it… this is not what I wanted to do!

Now I have to give her "The Talk" and I've never done it before… I… don't want to, Crap…

I sighed, as I sat down…

"God Damn it…" I whispered,

Adam walked in, and I heard some music come on…

Some music started to play, and Adam sat down next to me.

I recognized it as "The Scientist" by Coldplay (Oh Cricky! I have had a lot of Coldplay!)

The music played;

"_Come up to meet you,  
tell you I'm sorry,  
you don't know how lovely you are._

I had to find you,  
tell you I need you,  
tell you I set you apart.

Tell me your secrets,  
and ask me your questions,  
Oh let's go back to the start.

Runnin' in circles,  
Comin' up tails,  
Heads on the science apart."

Then he sang,

"Nobody said it was easy,"

Aww… he was singing for me… how cliché…

"Nobody said it was easy,"

This is weird; he's making me feel better…

He wrapped his arm around me,

The music continued;

"_I was just guessin',  
At numbers and figures,  
Pullin' the puzzles apart._

Questions of science,  
Science and progress,  
Do not speak as loud as my heart.

Tell me you love me,  
Come back and haunt me,  
Oh on I rush to the start.

Runnin' in circles,  
Chasin' our tails,  
Comin' back as we are."

He was an amazing singer;

"Nobody said it was easy,  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part."

"Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be so hard.  
I'm goin' back to the start."

And I kissed him, more deeply than usually…

It lasted a while… I didn't quite know how long, it lasted…

We eventually broke apart; I was out of breath…

And he whispered, "Happy Birthday Max." he pointed at the clock,

It was 12AM of February 1st,

I said,

"Thanks Adam,"

"Could, uhh… you please check on the kids."

He nodded, and handed me the cookie cake

He left the room,

Several minutes later, he returned.

"Everyone ok?"

"Yeah, everyone's in the right room… only, Fang and Talon are missing again."

I sighed,

"God Damn it."

"You should go to bed." He said,

I nodded,

"Ok…"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tomorrow, 1PM.

My flock offered to take me out for lunch as a birthday, and that's were we now, we left Adam's Flock back at the house.

I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Nudge yet; but she's been extraordinarily quite so far today.

"So how's your birthday so far?" asked Fang,

"Oh, it's been fantastic! Best ever!"

"Great, Max." he said, smiling.

We all had left the restraunt and were talking,

The hair on the back of my neck, stood up…

Crap;

Ding Dink Dinng… I heard something metal rolling across the ground; I saw a little tiny metal canister, rolling on the ground…

And in horror I realize what it was,

"Oh Shi-"

"FLASHBANG!!" yelled Fang,

And then there was a horrible painful FLASH!!

And an ear ripping BANG!!

How redundant;

I felt my eye's burn… I couldn't see, the sight of the alleyway was burned into my retinas…

I couldn't hear anything; just a loud defining maddening ringing…

I felt my body hit the ground, as I grabbed my eyes in pain.

Oh MY GOD!! It was awful; the worst thing ever.

Now my senses are really sensitive, so the flash bang ripped through my body like a chainsaw…

My hearing recovered first and I heard a gruff voice say;

"Why is Plan B always better?"

I felt my hands cuffed, my feet duck taped, and my wings wrapped around…

I heard Ari's voice say,

"Well, I think its two reasons." Said Ari sounding light hearted and happy,

"First I think it's because it's more desperate and simple therefore harder to cock up."

"And second; shut up!"

BANG!!

I heard a body fall to the ground, I still couldn't see.

"Anyone else have any questions?" Ari asked,

"You?"

"No?"

BANG!!

Thump… another lifeless body fell to the ground; I felt warm blood on my cheek.

"No will some please get these walking breasts into the van! And I guess we should take the other too." Said Ari,

I felt fury hands grab me, and throw me into the back of a van…

And the rest of the flock was thrown in too………

**A/N: hey guys! Keep up the reviews!**

**I think we're at 900 hits! And 30 reviews! I had no idea so many people would like this…let's shoot for 1000! And I mean this is great for my self-esteem since I happen to judge my worth as a human being by the height of my reader traffic graphs… that's sad. Anyway, sorry about the cliff hanger; I usually don't do this, but hey whatever… so I feel sorry, but I'm going away to Florida this week sooo you'll have to wait a week or two… sorry. Anyway it'll be back next week; I'll have the eleventh chapter out next week. Promise. So be back next week, **

**And please keep up the reviews!! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Flash Back

**A/N: I'm posting this now, because i was able to find a working computer with internet in the hotel... i'll be back for real tommarow. I'm glad i decided to make these chapter before i left, because i am exhausted... I hope you like it.**

Chapter 11: Flash Back

I walked down the sterilized white hallways; large blue double doors stood in front of me.

I opened them; inside the X-ray room were 6 large metal stretchers with X-rays scanning 6 naked mutant bodies, all unconscious avian human hybrids.

I slid my claws along the metal railing, walking down the line of mutants.

I walked by the one named Fang and Iggy, and then to Nudge and to Max. I stopped, I saw the scientist watching over them.

"So, what Doc? All these kids have porn stars as parents or did the plastic surgeon break out of his cage?" I said, in my trademark sarcastic tone,

He turned and looked at me, one eye brow raised; he looked impatient but calm.

"Ari…" he sounded like he was holding back himself from screaming at me;

"These experiments were genetically engineered to be created to be the best of the human race and the best of avian."

"So yes, these subjects are stunning examples of sexual selection at its finest and then tweaked. And… Ari? Ari!? Stop looking at the girls breasts!"

I decided to mess with him; while still keeping my eyes on Max; I said, as if distracted,

"Blood going… out… of… brain moving to… other…places… can't think."

I was going to laugh,

The white coat sighed, and said

"Don't you have some where to be?"

I looked at him, and then looked back at Max's unconscious body;

"No… Actually the head sent me in to get an update, so what have you learnt?"

He sighed again,

"Well, they are progressing through puberty at a normal if a little bit faster speed; they reach full adulthood at age of 25-ish."

"Uh-huh, and what are they're estimated physiological statistic to be at said age?"

"Well, it will vary a little bit; but we can safely assume that females will be around 5'10", while the males will be 6ft plus; showing signs that the sexual dimorphism of human kind was translated into this species. Both sexes will be able to lift a weight equal to about 1045-1180 kgs; 1 ton; basically they'd be able to lift a small car. Average female will weigh 47.7 kg at 25, males will weigh 59.1 kg."

"Well, then why aren't they skin and bones? They sound like they'd weigh as much as a severely anorexic person."

"Because, that is an average weight for their species; they have to be light to fly; speaking of which average adult wingspan will be in-between 5-6 meters."

"Ok, now how do we know they'll live that long? When will they expire?"

"Oh, now that's really were the breakthrough occurred." He said, sounded intrigued and excited;

he led me over to a large microscope."

"Now we have here a chemical that stimulated individual cells to age, via metabolism manipulation. And look and see what happens when we put the youngest ones cells in it."

I looked into the microscope, and the doctor placed some cells into the solution; I saw them age remarkably quickly, in the lower left hand corner of the screen I was looking through showed a estimated age, it was currently at 7 years old.

The cells swelled with age, stretching and grow and multiplying.

10 years old; they continued to age.

15 years old; still ageing, and extremely quickly at that.

20 years old, they were aging slower now.

25 years old, they stopped aging.

30 years old; still not aging,

35 years old; nothing still not aging.

I looked up,

"You mean these children stop aging when they hit 25?"

"Yeah, it's breakthrough in anti-aging technology!"

"Does that mean they won't die of old age?"

"Just look at the microscope."

255 years old; still not a day over 25 looking

I waited more,

907 years old; not aging more that 25…

"That's amazing so they can't die?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Not quite." He said, and he lit a cigarette and burned the cells off the slide.

"So they just can't die of old age?"

He nodded, and smiled at me.

I grabbed his clip board from him;

"Hey!!" he yelled indignatly;-

"Can I barrow this? Oh, to bad."

I ripped his paper off and wrote on a new one all the facts he's told me about.

"Ok, now let's talk fertility."

The doctor sighed,

"All of the specimens are fertile, and able to reproduce. But not with humans, the gap in DNA is just too great. Like you can't have human and chimpanzee, you can't have a human and one of these things."

"These species can only reproduce with each other; now from gender to gender we find some differences."

"This species; will just call them hybrids for now. Hybrids had a higher sperm count than most humans; however their mental need for sex is lower than in humans. They have a very controlled sex drive, for males that is."

"Uh-huh. And females?"

"Hybrid females, will hit puberty sooner than humans, but will not develop menstruation till halfway through puberty, only one of the females in there does." He said, nodding at the mutants,

"Now with that said, they also hit menopause sooner than humans; around the age of thirty, if not sooner. It's very difficult to tell."

"Sex Drive?" I asked, not really caring, but it was here for me to ask.

"Uh, well since the hybrid females have a shorter reproductive gap (about 15 years) they actually have a stronger sex drive than human females (40 years); but still pretty controlled."

"Uh-huh, now these mutations."

"They pose no danger to them." the white coat said not looking at me;

"Now we have detected an odd genetic reaction from the oldest female, here."

Max?

"What does that mean?"

"Does it mean's she is mutating?" I asked,

"It means she's just recently mutated."

"What's the mutation?" I asked, now honestly interest.

"We have no idea; she's just shown increased delta brain wave activity."

"So what? She'll be psychic?"

"Not necessarily, we've seen Delta wave increases in a hybrid before."

"He ended up with the ability of Cryokenecisis, he could control ice."

"So she will too?"

"Not necessarily."

"We were able to link Delta Brain waves with psychic control of temperature."

"Ok," I said, writing the information down,

"Now, speaking of psychology. When was the last time they had an "evaluation"."

"6 years ago. The youngest female hasn't had one at all. I've scheduled them for one, immediately."

"Evaluation" was a psychological experiment done to the hybrids;

Basically we injected them with a powerful hallucinogenic drug;

That causes them to see their worst fears come to life, and we take note of what their worst fear is.

"Ok, now what's reaction time?"

"average 0.102 seconds, however a while ago we did have a female with an extrodanary 0.012 seconds." he said,

"Really? Then that must mean she can react about the momment something occurs...What happened to this girl?"

"She was killed in a car crash, about 4 years ago."

I could tell he was lying to me, but i'm going to play it cool... really cool, like smooth.

"YOU DARE LIE TO ME!!" I yelled grabbing his shirt and lifting him against the sid of the room; i was already half-morphe d and drooling for blood...

cool...very smooth...

he panicked,

"I-I it's confidential!! The head doesn't want anyone knowing about it..."

I threw him to the ground and turned;

I began to walk towards the door,

"One last thing doctor."

"Yeah?"

"Sensory information?"

he picked himslef off the flor, and was dusting off his lab coat; and said indignatly

"Amazing, they can hear a tank moving 15 miles away, they can track scents like a dog; they can see incredibly far and pick a nickel out a pile of quarters in seconds."

"Spectacular… I'll see you at the evaluation."

I left the room; and skipped all the way to the next room.

For the hell of it.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

I was dreaming;

It's weird how I knew that, because in most of my dreams I don't know I'm dreaming.

I'm dreaming of a memory; I don't know why my subconscious is showing me this memory.

It was six years ago, I was eight almost nine and Angel had just been brought to the school.

I was still at the school at this time;

I was seeing the world through my eyes; and I could feel my emotions at the time, but not control them.

I was feeling scared and anxious… really anxious.

I was pulled into the room; I could see through a window into the cell a boy of about my age, he had long blank hair.

He was an Avian-Hybrid just like me; but he wasn't Fang.

With a jolt of shock I realized it was Adam, 9 year old Adam.

He was being dragged out of the room; he was shaking and screaming.

I saw actual tears streaking across his face.

The glass was soundproof; so I couldn't hear him but he was upset.

And I became more frightened and more anxious…

"Oh no, oh no." I thought,

They pulled me into the room Adam just inhabited;

I was bawling at this point, begging.

"No…No please!"

"No… No… Don't… Please…NO!!"

They held me down, my tears dripping down my cheeks.

One of them pulled out a very large syringe filled with an odd yellowish green liquid.

"No…please…Have mercy…no…no…no…" I sobbed,

I was truly begging them, I was really really scared…

"NOO!!" I shrieked as they injected me with that syringe,

I felt everything become dizzy; then everyone left…

The room went darker; it seemed to shrink too.

I felt my rate of breath increase; and claustrophobia set in…

"No…please…"

A door opened and Jeb Batchelder along with three fully morphed erasers walked in…

"Max… I hate you; you worthless pile of shit!!" screamed Jeb,

I realized that the erasers were carrying cattle prodders and smiling evilly.

"Max… we will kill you now…" Jeb said,

"You're a failure Max, A REJECT!! Worthless, A MISTAKE! A complete waste of MY TIME…!" he screamed,

I cowered in fear;

"I can't believe; you actually thought I loved you… how can you be so naive… That's just it your stupid… that's why you're a reject Max; your stupid… you can't do anything for yourself… you're a defect, a failure."

"Thank you Maximum; for showing us how awful you can be…WHAT A WASTE OF TIME AND REASOURCES!!" he screamed then, walked out of the room.

I was cowering; and in full blown sobbing mode.

The Erasers approached me; raised the cattle prods… and vanished;

Everything went back to normal…

The room became larger;

The lights re-brightened.

I was still sobbing and screaming; as they dragged me into the same room Adam was dragged into.

It was dark; I was crying my eyes out.

They dragged me into it; and left me there… in the dark.

As I cried, and cried and cried…

I felt a hand on my shoulder; Adam's; but I didn't know that at the time.

I had no idea who he was…

The arm wrapped around my shoulder, and began to cry on his shoulder…

We embraced for sometime really;

I remember myself feeling, sooo safe with him…

Like, at least someone liked me… at least some one didn't think I was a waste…

I didn't care that he was a boy and that I was a girl…

We were together; and that made me feel better…

I think I fell asleep in his arms; and that's were the dream ended and the nightmare began…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV…

I woke up; from the cell-like room… into a cell-like room…

In fact the exact cell like room; as in the dream…

I was my 15 year old self again; I remembered the last seven years well; and just as I knew I was at the school and that this was the same room as in my dream…

I knew what was going to happen in here;

And I wasn't about to let it…

I stood up walked over to the door intently but just before I could get to the door; the door opened…

Ari was there with a stun gun in his hand; one of the stun guns that shot out little electric cords…

He shot at me; and they connected with my body…

Pain exploded inside of me!

And I fell to the ground…

Ari startled me; and injected me with the syringe full of that awful stuff…

Oh no

Once again; I felt everything become dizzy; then everyone left…

Oh shit…

The room went darker; it seemed to shrink too.

No; no, no, no… NO!!

I felt my rate of breath increase; and claustrophobia set in…

I fell to the ground again; and I stood up again…

Only I wasn't in control of my body…

I looked in the reflection of the window;

I was Eraser Max; I raised my hands up and expected to feel smooth skin like I always did;

My heart sank…

I felt fear embrace me…

I felt fur, in my hand… my hand? No my claw…

I was ERASER MAX!!

Just then the door burst in and Angel ran though the door in a rush…

I said, oh Thank god!! Angel! But it came out of my mouth as,

"Angel?" it was surprised but controlled voice,

And I realized in horror; I wasn't driving my body anymore…

Eraser Max was…

"Max!!" she hugged me, as only Angel could.

"Come on Max! I was able to escape! Quickly, we have to get the others, before they get back!" she said, pulling my hand…

This was Angel… it really was Angel… not a delusion; ANGEL!!

I tried to yell; RUN ANGEL!! RUN!! But it came out as;

"Ok Angel..." said, Eraser Max.

Angel obviously wasn't able to tell the difference between us…

Angel turned and was halfway out the door, when Eraser Max pulled out a pistol…

Angel turned…

I tried to fight… I really really did…

Eraser Max pulled the trigger…

BAANNNGGG!!

The bullet hit my baby right in the head, and a splatter of blood and gray matter exploded from her head…

I saw the light leave her eyes…

He beautiful baby blue eyes…

She was dead before she hit the ground;

"NO!! ANGEL!!" I screamed gain control of myself again;

I dove down to her, and scooped her lifeless six year old form into my arms and hugged her… and I was really bawling…

"Angel, no…no…Angel…no… not Angel…" I whispered,

I held onto her lifeless form…like it was my own life;

This was real!

I could feel her cold dead body, her warm blood… her smell… it was all real…I could feel her tiny wings on her back…

"No…Angel, please not my baby… not Angel… not my sweetie… not my sunshine…Angel…no…" I begged, and in horror I saw Angel's body begin to dissolve…

She was turning into sand…

And pouring onto the ground; as I screamed and cried for her…

Then her body was gone; and I was alone on the ground crying and screaming…

As two white coats dragged me into the dark room again…

I cornered myself against the wall; I could her someone else crying too,

Adam??

I looked through the darkness; my sight obscured by tears…

"Fang??"

No response,

Yeah it was definitely Fang;

I thought about going over to him; but it just seemed like it was useless…

I hoped, hoped he would come over and comfort me… like he used to…

He didn't…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: Hey guys… you miss me?**

**Hehe… anyway, here is a chapter…**

**Sorry about the entire medical BS; I watched Scrubs and House all vacation…**

**Anyway that should clear stuff up; if you have any questions about this chapter…**

**I know it can be confusing, please ask in reviews… and I'll be happy to answer…**

**Thanks and keep reviewing.**

**Please Review**

**,Ace**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Indestructible

Chapter 12: Indestructible

The School seems to have gone trough some changes; rather than having us all in dog crates. We were shackled to wall in a white prison-like cell.

I had my shackled arm around Angel, while my other arm hung uselessly on my side; I was holding Angel for two reasons,

1: she was scared senseless by what she saw in that room,

2: I honestly thought that Angel had died in that room.

I was sooo frustrated right now, and I was going to focus it all on Fang,

"What the hell? I am rarely so distraught that I can't think, and when I am you just abandoned me? What the hell?" I whispered angrily at Fang,

All of the Flock was asleep, after facing the nightmare drug, given to us in that awful room… and I didn't intend to wake them up.

"I thought you said it was over between us! You made all these lines."

Was Fang jealous?

"Fang; I didn't need a boyfriend, last night. I needed a friend."

"And you used to be my best friend, what happened?"

Fang went silent again, and did too.

Angel woke up, slowly opening those baby blues i loved soooo much

"Max?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"I don't want to see him again."

"Who?"

"Him." She pointed at the door into the cell,

You see the cell was essentially a room, and door was made of iron…

I saw the handle of the door, move.

The door opened and Ari came in,

And sat down cross-legged in front of me. I immediately pulled Angel, close to me, Fang went stiff and alert. Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy all woke up…

Ari was silent, and evil psychotic smile on his human face.

"Ari, how are you alive?" I asked,

"They dug me out of the grave, and reanimated me." He said, till smiling like a maniac.

"They re-engineered me, they made me bigger, they made me faster, they made me stronger."

"I'm no longer an eraser…"

"Max, I'm a Demon…"

"I want to show you something…" he said still smiling,

He pulled out a revolver, and twirled it in his hands.

He pointed it at Angel, and I moved in between them.

He flipped the gun in his hand, so the he was holding the barrel.

He held the gun out to me… I took it, and pulled back the hammer.

"Shoot me." He whispered,

What?

"Shoot me… kill me… hurt me."

"COME ON!!" he screamed, in a demonic voice;

He grabbed the barrel of the revolver I was holding, and held it to his head…

"SHOOT ME!!" He yelled in that Demonic voice,

"COME ON!! SHOOT ME!! KILL ME!!"

"I-I…"

I had the opportunity,

I could kill Ari, like he would to me…

I could do it, I've done before…

I should do it…

I will do it…

I'll kill him…

My hand was shaking,

…

……

...

...

...

... please... i... need... to...

"I-I can't." I said, throwing the gun to the floor.

"But I can." Said, Fang's voice,

BANG!!

The revolver went off, as Fang shot Ari point blank in the side of the head…

And explosion of blood and Grey matter ripped from both sides of Ari's head as the bullet entered then exited…

Thwump… Ari's body hit the ground, as a pool of blood filled the area around him, like a shadow…

"Bitch…" Fang growled,

He was scary when he got like this,

"Fang…" I whispered, not expecting him to do that…

Ari was dead again, what is this now?

The fourth time? No, it's the third…

"Fang… that was…"

What word?

Scary?

Amazing?

Unexpected?

"Nice…" growled a demonic voice,

Aw… Crap,

I saw Ari sit up, blood still dripping off his face.

He smiled evilly,

He cracked his neck, threateningly…

I saw the hole in his head, begin to fill up with odd red goo, and then heal…

And , his head was as good as new…

"Ta-DA." Ari whispered, smiling…

"I'm afraid you've just discovered I'm indestructible…" he growled, stood up.

He pulled a towel out of his pocket and whipped his blood off his clothes, and he walked out of the room.

Leaving all of us, awe struck…

And me scared, for if my worst enemy could not be killed… I would never be rid of him…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

That night,

I couldn't sleep,

I just tightened my grip on Angel,

I wonder what Adam is doing right now?

Would he come to find us?

Maybe, could be sure…

Never could be sure what he would do…

He's too unpredictable,

For some reason I was attracted to that…

Why?

_Maybe because you're so predictable_ Said my voice,

Oh hi voice, long time no annoy…

_You were doing fine on your own…_

So what were you saying?

_Opposites attract Max…It science,_

I wouldn't know, I never went was learned…

_HA-HA_

Since when was I predictable?

_Someone falls off a bridge, what do you do?_

Catch them,

_See Max, you have what is clinically known as a "Hero" complex…_

What?

_Quick twist Max, that person you just saved was a child molester; the next day he molests and kills a 6 year old girl; just like Angel…_

But I'm still glad I saved him, because it was the right thing to do at the time;

_See that's the difference between you and Adam; Adam goes with the flow…_

_I've been trying to tell you to do that for a while now…Would he rescue that person falling off that bridge?_

I'd like to think he would;

_But you know he wouldn't would he?_

I have no idea,

_See the flow is unpredictable, just like Adam…_

_He's like the wind, could sweep you away from death, but could just as easily push you into a canyon…_

So you're saying I should kill people?

_No, Max there's a difference between being a hero and being a villain…_

I thought I was supposed to be the hero?

_You are…that's why you don't kill…_

And since when is Adam a villain;

_He isn't; he's an Anti-Hero… so is his flock._

OK, what's the difference? I thought a villain was an Anti-Hero.

_In fiction, an antiheroes__ a protagonist whose character and goals are antithetical to classical heroism._

_An Anti Hero doesn't live up to the traditionally defined heroic qualities, akin to the classic "knight in shining armor" type, instead lives for the "gritty truth" of life, and makes it so authority in general is being questioned. __T__hey are the brooding vigilante or "noble criminal" archetype._

That from Wikipedia?

_Yes…_

So what I'm the "knight in shinning armor"?

_Don't pretend that's a bad thing; if you were a normal citizen who would you aspire to be like the "White Knight" or the "Dark Knight"?_

Well, the White Knight… Obviously;

_Exactly; people need heroes Max… The world doesn't necessarily though…_

So what I'm super girl?

_Blunt but accurate; your in the public's eyes; as the hero… people already know you as a fighter for good, when you talked to congress. _

And so what Adam isn't good?

_No, he's real._

That's about the point where the conversation in my head ended, because at that exact moment the door opened; releasing intense brilliants into the room, it blinded me…

I opened my eyes, and Jeb was kneeling in front of me.

I scowled, "What do you want?" I spat.

"I'm sorry." He said a sad smile on his face.

"I couldn't stop them from doing that to you; I want to make it up."

"What are you doing?" he was unlatching me from the shackles;

"Come with me." He said, and he handcuffed me to him.

He knew I could lift him up right?

But I decided, to fallow him for a little bit

You'd think that an evil lab must be really interesting right?

Wrong; it's boring like a hospital.

Thousands and thousands of identical white halls, and doors and identical people walking from those identical white room!

AH!! It was Maddening!!

He led me, around the building.

Into a place that actually did look like a hospital.

In fact I saw what looked like a woman who had just given birth in one of the rooms.

He continued to lead me around the place,

Into a hallway that looked just like the hallway were all the newborn babies were kept after birth; in an actual hospital…

In fact there was a baby in that room, it looked new born.

Jeb said,

"This is where you were born; and where you were kept after you were born."

So what this baby was a new type of mutant or something?

Jeb held out his ID to the door, it beeped and opened for us.

He led me in,

Saying, "Ladies first."

"I'm not a lady." I growled, not moving.

He shrugged, and led me into the room.

Up to the one new born baby,

What did he expect?

That I would melt at the sight of baby?

Ha! He really didn't know me, did he?

I'll not love him again, because of a baby...

I'm not to be swayed…

"Aw… Look at the baby…" I cooed, melting at its sight…

Jeb smiled sweetly,

Somewhere deep inside my brain I was screaming about how stereotypical this was, sexism, and feminist rights; but I just shut it up because the baby was** sooo damn cute…**

The baby rolled over, and I gasped;

One it's back were wings, like little chicken wings…

A beautiful cardinal red…

"Oh my god…"

"Yeah, she's an Avian Human Hybrid; last one to made…" said Jeb,

But I'm going to be honest; I wasn't really listening to him.

"Can I hold her?" I asked, with out looking at him,

"Yeah."

I raised my shackled hand and my non-shackled hand… and I picked up the little baby girl; she had a beautiful full head of bright red hair, to match her beautiful scarlet cardinal wings (Don't give me that BS about only male cardinals having red wings).

I made sure to support her head, and she woke up.

She looked into my eyes, she had the prettiest huge green-brown eyes and she smiled at me,

And at that moment my heart melted;

I had to save her from this hell hole;

I HAD TO.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: Hey guys,**

**Wow, 1200 hits and 45 reviews;**

**i just have to say this is 5 times what i expected this story to gain...**

**Right, Florida**

**I can't tan; i just freak'in can't... i turn into a tomato... he he.**

**and let me just say, for the sunshine state... i saw like no sunshine; i just rained and rained, oh yeah and it rained... up until we got to key west...**

**You know how you always see, like these streets fully of drunk 20 year old's on those Marti Graw videos?**

**Key West was just like that, we played a fun game. How many Drunks can you spot?**

**I saw this many! (Holds up 50 fingers, what? You mean you don't have 72.5 fingers? Scoff)**

**Two things you must do in Key West.**

**1: Go to the Ripley believe it or not museum; has this box that says PLEASE DO NOT OPEN... open it. just do it.**

**2: 3 words: KEY LIME PIE!!**

**Anyway, something you have to do at least once in your life;**

**Swim with dolphins; They are fucking amazing animals! and it is just one of those things you have to do before you die.**

**I recommended the place called, "Theater of The Sea." look them up.**

**Anyway the book...**

**The next chapter will come out tomorrow, early... like 1AM early.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Graduated

Chapter 13: Graduated

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, Jimmy Pat does. I own the Anti-Flock.

The next day they put me in a room, the room was blank white; with a camera and a huge light bulb; a red light came on above the light bulb.

A PA voice said,

"Please look into the light."

Well, I wasn't going to cooperate; I turned around.

ZZAAP!!

Ow…

I fell to the ground.

"Why is everything blue!?"

I asked the room at large; while I was waiting for the new blue room to stop shaking.

Eventually everything straitened and the room became white again, and I stood up and looked at the red light;

Flash!

There was a flash of light, causing me to look away.

Flash!

And now a slightly bigger flash of light, which made me close my eyes, colors danced in front of my eyes… ok I was better, now.

Flash!

Now this was painfully brilliant light; just like that of the flashbang. I fell to the ground, holding my eyes in pain. As the image of the camera was burnt into my retinas… Ow…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I still couldn't stop thinking of that little girl from the nursery; we've been here for maybe 4 days now. I was starting to believe that Adam wouldn't come…

I remember something I'd heard from one of the psychological shows; about relationships…

That when there was friction; always if it was meant to be, one of the two would say something to save the relationship… one of them would pluck up the courage and say something… Fang didn't say anything…

"Max?"

"Yeah, Angel… What's up sweetie?"

"You've got a visitor." She said,

Oh no not Ari…

"No, not Ari." Said Angel, she was smiling.

I had told her in my head, about the baby girl and she and I had been talking about it… none of us were really talkative, not even nudge had said a word in the last 24 hours… but me Angel thought to each other… so her actually talking, signaled it was important…

I heard a cracking noise…

And I heard a snap!

By this time the entire flock was up;

Then I noticed something, all along the corners of the door…

Ice was seeping through…

Freezing the door, solid… eventually it was completely frozen…

SMASH!! CRACK!!

SMASH!! CRACK!!

SMASH!! CRACK, CRACK!!

I could see a figure on the other side of the door, trying to smash it open…

CRASH!! The entire door exploded in a shower of ice and crystal… and standing in the threshold was…

"Adam!!" Angel and I shouted in unison… Adam was in all black; a black hoodie, with the hood pulled over his head, he was wearing night black cargo pants; a shadow moved by Adam's side, and Pain came into focus…

"Pain!!" shouted Angel, excitement and happiness rushing through her…

Pain was wearing everything Adam was, but smaller…

They both looked up, and we saw their green eyes shine in the dark.

Adam rushed over to me and Angel, while Pain stood watch…

I saw his move his hand over my shackles, and freeze them; I smashed them off myself. The first thing I did after he froze and broke Angel's shackles was hug him. He responded by hugging me back, and a quick peck on my cheek, but then he whispered,

"Not now…" and he moved on the Fang and Iggy, His voice sounded different; like borderline evil… like determined; he seemed scary, and it seemed to make me want him more…

Then Nudge and Gazzy…

Soon enough we were all free and fallowing Adam and Pain down the hallway. Eventually we met Talon, who threw herself at Fang, the moment she saw him, and they hugged…

"Come on!" whispered Adam, angrily.

And we ran down the hallways; taking quick turns in the maze that was the school. Eventually Adam stopped, and turned to me.

I realized the bottom of his face was covered by a half-face mask…

"Ok, you fallow Pain out of here…"

"No way, I'm staying to help you."

"I know; I meant your flock."

"Oh, ok. Everyone but Fang, go with Pain."

I tapped Iggy's hand twice, indicating he was in charge…

The rest of my flock and Pain disappeared…

"Ok fallow me." Said Adam running down the hallway…

Fang, Talon, and I fallowed;

We say Ny come up some stairs, and say;

"Adam, you get them out yet?"

"Yeah, what's the status?"

"Almost done, I heard some erasers though…"

"Ok, Fang and Talon you stay here and protect Ny, till she's done; then get the hell out."

"Ok." They said, and they fallowed Ny down the stairs;

Adam and I rounded a corner, and I stopped him…

I just couldn't seem to stop myself.

I pushed him up against the side of the wall;

And pulled down his face mask and pulled his hood down, so I could see his face… I slowly pushed aside the one long black bang covering one of his gorgeous emerald eyes; and I kissed him passionately, pushing him up against the wall. I deepened the kiss, and put my hand in his long black hair… if you had any doubt, this was Adam. I can just tell… by his lips… don't ask… seriously don't.

After about minute of kissing, Adam pushed me off him…

"Not the time…" he whispered, out of breath.

"That didn't seem to stop your tongue." I whispered, he smiled crookedly.

He didn't even bother to pull up his hood, and he just ran down the hall…

And I fallowed, we eventually made it to a large computer room…

And Twilight and Bank were there, working on a computer… well technically it was Bank on the computer; Twilight was flipping through a book. When we walked in she hopped off the desk she was sitting on,

"Adam, guess what?" she asked, brimming with happiness.

"What?"

"I found out our real names…" she said, looking through the file…

"Oh yeah…"

"Yep, my real name is Isabella Repiwan."

"Bella, no Twilight, your name isn't Bella its Twilight."

She shrugged, and handed me the file;

"Bank's what do you have?"

"Uhh… I was able to find some statistic; like about us. And I was able to find some interesting files on those new Erasers; and something called Project Phoenix…"

"Ok, print it, and get the hell out of here."

"Yes sir!" they said,

"Wait, Adam. We can't leave yet!"

"Why?"

"Because… err… just fallow me!" I yelled,

I led him out of the room; down the hall, trying to retrace my steps from the other day ago…

Yes; I led him into the maternity ward;

Please still be here, please still be here,

Please still be here,

Please still be here,

Yes… We walked into the hallway, and came to the door;

"Crap! We need a card!"

"No, we don't." he walked in front of me and froze the door handle, and after two tackles it gave way, and we toppled through…

He closed the door; and I walked up to the crib of the little girl…

She was in nothing but a diaper…

Adam joined me by the baby's side; she looked up at us… and smiled.

Adam's eye's softened,

"Max?" he said,

"Yeah…"

"While I do think this is really cute, what are you trying to say?"

I noticed a sense of fear in his voice;

Oh my god did he thinks I was going to say we should have a baby; it was almost funny…

I turned her over, so that he saw he beautiful scarlet wings;

"Oh." He said, nothing was in his voice, but it was a soft nothing.

"Well… wrap her in a blanket."

I looked up at him,

"No Mutant left behind, unless they happen to be part wolf, lion, tiger, crocodile, snake, bear, lizard, eel, panther, shark or any combination of those."

I laughed, and wrapped the little girl in a blanket, and picked her up; cradling her in my arms like I used to do to Angel…

Just then, a morphed eraser ran by the glass outside, he turned and noticed us.

Adam leapt to the door, and froze the outline of the door; so it couldn't be opened. The eraser didn't seem to care; tried to tackle the window, but was repelled…

Strong ass glass

It instead began to dig it's snout through the glass, making horrible crunching noises.

"Give her to me." Adam said,

I handed him her, and he cradled her in his arms… I got into a fighting pose…

Crunch crunch crunch;

Crunch crunch crunch;

Crunch crunch crunch,

SMASH!! The glass shattered, and the eraser leapt in.

He was easily 10 feet tall, walking like a gorilla on his fist…

His head alone was huge; he circled us and growled…

I felt a warm tingling run from my head to my right arm…

He growled again, but louder…

And the little girl began to cry; that filled me with such anger…

And intense warmth flowed through, my right arm… it was just like with my super speed; it just begged me to release it…

And I thrust my palm out, and a huge jet of fire erupted from my palm…

This fire struck the Eraser on the snout and he flew back about three feet and yelped in pain;

"Go!!" I yelled, still in shock at what I had just done…

Adam and I, and subsequently the baby girl; leapt through the glass, and we ran down the halls…

Oh my god; I was pyrokenetic… I can control fire... Freakin AWESOME!

We rushed through the halls; we were so close to the door…

"MAXIE!!" yelled a creepy voice; I whirled to see Ari fully morphed and waving a finger at me,

"You mustn't skip school." He patronized,

I gave him the bird;

"Not in front of the baby." He snarled,

Ari and I locked eyes, I felt the warmth boil through my arm again,

Then I realized Adam was pressing the little girl into my arms;

"Take her; I'll take him." He growled, and I actually felt a tingle of fear, for what might happen to me, if I refuse.

I took the girl and opened the doors, and ran out…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Adam's POV;

I heard the door close behind me;

I felt the chill in my arm… begging for Ari's face…

We locked eyes;

Green to Yellow…

I walked forward, and he stood still, like a gorilla… he was easily ten feet tall; he looked like what would happen if a starving hairless wolf fucked a huge skinny gorilla. He growled,

"And who might you be? Max's new squeeze?" he growled in a low demonic voice,

I continued to walk up to him, I had a fist… and froze it, making it rock hard.

He leaned forward, and whispered,

"Hit me."

I did, I punched him with my ice fist so hard; he fell back about 3 feet and a jet of blood squirted out of his jaw… he got back to his feet; and growled and leapt at me. I sent a blast of cold at him, and leapt of the way; rolling on the ground, I stood up, and saw him stand up… his arm frozen.

He shook the ice off, with a snap.

i shot a hand full of knife like icicles, three of them embedded themselves inside him; one in his shoulder, one in his leg, and one in the side of his head. A geyser of blood spurted out, and he crumpled to the ground

I opened my fifteen foot wingspan; readying myself for flight...

SMASCK!! The wind was knocked out of me and I flew forwards, being knocked to he ground...

I turned to see him pulling the knife-like icicles out of himself, with a horrible blood curdling CRUNCH!! He ripped the icicle out of his skull, and his head healed back to normal...

He snarled and launched himself at me,

WHAM!!

I hit the ground with Ari on top of me,

Crushing my wings underneath my back,

"ARGGG!!"

Imagine your arms or legs crushed underneath about 1000 pounds of combined weight; and you might come close to what I am feeling...

I punched him hard, right in the nose.

He leapt back yelling in pain and surprise. I shot another volley of icicles at him; he barrel rolled dot the left and dodged them.

And before I could react, he had grabbed me and smashed me into the ceiling;

SHASH!!

I had made a huge hole in the ceiling, and was now lying face down on the second floor in a pile of ruble.

THUMP! WHOOSH!!

Ari was on the other side of the massive hole in the now floor.

Snarling ferociously...

I leapt into the air, and roundhouse kicked him right in the snout... i heard him yelp.

He landed five feet away, on his feet.

He growled, and began to circle me.

No way, I not having any of this.

I sent a flurry of 12 stabbing icicles into him, and whirled around and sent a blast of cold at the floor underneath him; freezing it instantly.

The ice floor that he was standing on couldn't hold his massive girth;

SHASHH!!

He fell through the floor;

I opened my wings again, hoping they would work. And dove in after him,

Sending volleys of kicks at him, like machine gun fire. I held myself in mid-air;

Kick, kick, kick, Kick, kick, kick, Kick, kick, kick, Kick, kick, kick,

I finished the combo up with a strong roundhouse kick, which knocked him back.

I landed, and trying desperately to finish him off, I thrust my fist up.

About 20 stalagmites of ice, shot up from the ground like spikes on the ground.

Impaling him…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

I ran up a hill adjacent to the school; to the rest of the flock.

The baby was crying…

"Oh My God; Max! Is that? Is that a baby?" asked Nudge,

I nodded, and said,

"I'll explain later."

I turned to the school waiting for Adam to come out,

Waiting,

Waiting

Waiting

BOOM!! He smashed out of a window on the second floor, and zoomed over here…

He landed; I wanted to hug him… till I remembered I had a baby in my arms.

Ny handed him a cell phone;

He clicked a button on it;

BOOM!!

An explosion shook the ground;

BOOM!!BLASH!!BOOM!!SHASH!!CRASH!!BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOM!!BLASH!!BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOM!! BOOM!!SHASH!!CRASH! BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOM! BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOOOM!!

Every window, every room, of every floor exploded; and I realized what Ny had been doing she had been setting up explosives…

The floors exploded; causing fire, debris, glass and sometimes bodies to fly out…

"Wow… 25/10 on sound alone!" said Iggy,

"Not over yet; time for the grand finally… I don't know how many of you know this but the school uses a nuclear reactor in order to generate power."

He held the cell phone out to me;

"Do you want the honors?"

I shook my head, and covered the little girl's ears.

He pressed the button, nothing happened.

He pressed it again; nothing…

He began frantically pressing it; he turned to Ny.

"I thought you had put the C4 on the reactor?"

"I did I-"

KAAABOOOOOOOOMMMM!!

We all leapt a foot in the air, as the entire building exploded!! Showering the area with debris…

Everyone inside was dead;

I saw a mushroom cloud floated above the site; like a cryptic grave stone…

"Let's get out of here." Adam said, and we all took flight.

Did I think the school disserved this?

Yes

Did I want to see everyone of those white coats burn in hell?

Yes

Did I want to nuke the school?

Yes

Would I have done it?

No

But I was glad I was with someone who could have…

Did I smile and hum merrily after leaving that hell hole?

Yeah, I did…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: OMG!!**

**I just finished Twilight; the book.**

**It was incredible; let me tell you it was an amazing book!**

**I had put off reading it for sometime, but like a sex obsessed stalker it just kept re-appearing. I think I put it off mostly because I have this opinion about romance novels; in that only lonely fat 40 year old women and screaming bi-curious school girls read them. And I'm glad to say that twilight has convinced me to make this opinion….**

**Completely stay the same;**

**But still an amazing book, it just doesn't deserve to be classified in the same category as all those books that use a story as a bridge between all the rampant sex…**

**It's amazing and I see why so many people like it…**

**Sometimes I guess normal people are right, go figure right?**

**Anyway, keep reviewing!**

**I love reviews!**

**Ace out.**

**No no, never again. (I strongly believe that Ryan Seacrest is the biggest D-bag the world has ever seen)**

**, Ace **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Graveyard

Chapter 14: Graveyard

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

We were in a California state park, I don't know where.

Surrounded by giant evergreen trees,

We had convinced the younger kids to go out looking for fire wood.

The baby wailed and wailed, sitting on a tree stump.

Crying her adorable green-brown eyes out,

"What's wrong with her?!" Fang had yelled as if at a very loud concert,

"I don't know!" I yelled back to him,

"What ever happened to these maternal instincts you're supposed to have?" Iggy yelled,

"You ruined them for me, now shut up." I snapped at him,

I was trying to concentrate under the piercing screams of the baby girl,

We still hadn't given her a name.

Suddenly strong arms were rapped around me,

And I realized it was Adam.

He must have noticed I looked stressed because he spoke in a calming cooling tone.

Adam's arms were the coldest arms I had ever felt, I supposed that was because of his Cryokenetic abilities. I found the cold relaxing, and comforting.

"Maybe she's hungry." He said, after giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah." Said Iggy standing up,

"What do you feed a baby?" he asked, stupidly.

An awkward silence washed over us,

Fang and Iggy looked at Talon and I,

I had the strangest feeling Adam was standing behind me, pointing at Talon and me.

Embarrassment and anger washed over me like a tsunami.

I broke away from Adam's arms and stood next to Talon,

An expression of anger on my face.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no……"

All the boys were smirking, as Adam joined them.

"Out of the question!" Talon yelled, waving her arms.

Now all the boys had the smuggest smirks I'd ever seen on them,

Iggy looked like he was one person tripping away from bursting with laughter.

"Scientist agree it's the healthiest way to raise a baby." Adam said, smiling.

"NO!!" Talon and I shouted,

Ny was escorting the younger kids, so she wasn't here for the embarrassment.

"It's a bonding experience." Iggy shrugged,

The baby screamed even louder making it difficult to argue.

They had a solid argument, but I was nothing I not stubborn and I knew Talon was the same.

"Didn't you once say you counted the flock as your kids?" Fang smiled,

"OUT OF THE BLOODY QUESTION!!" I yelled at him, and he just smirked.

"Well, what are we going to do? She needs food, and you're not going to let her starve are you?"

I sighed, time to give in…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

3 hours later,

Adam's POV

Branches and leaves flew by me as I fell out of the tree, landing perfectly on the ground.

Rolling like you're supposed to do, to distribute force through your entire body.

Maybe twenty feet away I saw Max, feeding the little girl.

The bottle in one hand, her other was cradling her.

She had made Talon and I fly to the closest supermarket to get baby formula and a bottle.

Max can be pretty persuasive when she cheats and uses her lips and her eyes… it's unfair!

It was late and most of the younger kids had gone to branch (See what I did there? I replaced bed with branch because… never mind)

I walked over, feeling the breeze of the wind ripple across my shirt…

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her,

Her eyes were the softest I think I'd ever seen them, as she stared at the baby girl.

She smiled, but didn't look away from the little girl…

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her, absently playing with a loose strand of her light brown hair…

"How her eyes look…" she mumbled, now I knew Max was never one for being sentimental. I had a theory that she was trying her best to be open with me…

"And what do you think about them?"

"Just look." She passed me the little girl,

I remembered how to hold a baby really quickly,

Recalling when Pain as a little baby.

I cradled her in my arms and looked at her eyes,

Closest to the pupil they were an emerald green, swirling around towards the edge they became a light cinnamon brown.

It made her eyes look like a forest or woodland area.

I looked up at Max's eyes, which were the exact shade of brown as the baby girls.

I remembered that my eyes where emerald green, not that I've really ever looked at my eyes… but I knew Pain and I had the same color eyes, and his where emerald green.

I decided to play dumb, not quite sure what Max had in mind,

"They look like this forest?" I guessed looking at Max again,

She smiled at me.

"No, well yes. But I was thinking about how…" she seemed to stop of embarrassment.

I gave her hand an encouraging squeeze…

She smiled sheepishly,

"Well, he eyes look like someone took the colors of both your and my eyes and through them in a mixing bowl…"

I cocked my head, examining her face…

She smiled sheepishly, and said

"Kind of stupid right?"

"No, I think it's nice… very thoughtful." I smiled at her,

She leaned her head onto my shoulder,

"Sleepy?" I asked her,

The little girl had already fallen asleep in my arms.

"No, just trying to calm down."

"Why are you stressed?"

"I'm not stressed, I'm troubled."

"What is troubling you?"

With one arm I was cradling the sleeping baby, and with the other I was slowly stroking my sleepy baby.

She sighed, and said "Those people, all of them… They just died."

She was referencing what happened when I had blown up The School.

"Would have rather have had me let the school continue existing?" I asked not sarcastically at all.

"No, I can't tell you what a relief is rushing through me. That place has been my personal hell hole for too many years… I just wished they didn't have to die." She finished quietly.

"Those people were Doctor Frankenstein incarnate." I whispered,

"Jeb was there."

I grunted,

I didn't care about Jeb; in fact I hated him just like any other one of those bastards at the school. If not worse…

"He was my father." She whispered,

"He abandoned both of us remember…Just because he took care of you for two years, doesn't make him you father…" I whispered,

"No, he is my biological father… he and Doctor Martinez…" I whispered,

"Huh… and who is Doctor Martinez?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"My mom; don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Try and distract me…"

"Hmmm…" I made an angry noise in my throat, but didn't protest.

"He was my actual father…"

"So? He abandoned you didn't he?" I said,

Despite the fact we were arguing she didn't remove her head from my shoulder, and I didn't take my arm off of her.

"Yeah, but… I mean wouldn't you care if your father died?"

"I have no father, I raised myself."

She looked up at me, alarmed at the sudden venom in my voice,

"What? No you must have had a father."

"No, I must have had two people to donate gametes. That's egg and sperm. I had no father; if I had parents wouldn't they have stopped the white coats from taking me… No, I have no parents." I said in an icy tone,

She gapped at me,

"That's a dark way to look at things." She said,

"It's the truth… or at least how I see it."

We sat there in silence,

She seemed to be thinking,

I was afraid I had scared her off, but I was satisfied with what I said… I was the truth and if she couldn't accept that…

She seemed to relax and she leaned back against me…

That took me off guard,

But I held her close to me, grateful for her understanding.

She still looked troubled about it…

"Your really tired aren't you?" I asked,

"Just kind of exhausted… They did this awful thing to us…"

"What?"

"Well, they injected us with some drug that causes hallucinations…"

"What kind of hallucinations?" I asked, absently playing with a strand of her hair…

"Like, it showed me my worst nightmare…"

I grimaced,

Remembering when they did that to me,

"It was awful…"she whispered pulling herself closer to me…

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked,

"Well… it was like…" she paused; to encourage her I pressed my lips to the top of her head.

"It was like, what I've been fearing ever since I first saw her…"

She didn't say the name, but I knew that she was talking about Eraser Max.

"Loosing control to her, and doing awful things…"

"I hallucinated that I… she killed Angel… I thought it was real, I thought my baby was dead."

I had a feeling Max had a soft spot for Angel.

I noticed tears were appearing in her eyes, glistening and obstructed my view of her beautiful light brown eyes.

I wiped them away, and she continued

"I…I was distraught." She whispered in a shaky voice,

"You know, they did that to me… a long time ago." i whispered

"Yeah…Right after they did it to you… they did it to me, and after…"

she paused, and looked me in the eye...

"I saw you... you... you protected me." she whispered

"I never thought I would see you again…I didn't even recognize you…" she continued...

"I recognized you as that girl the moment I saw you, the moment we touched…" i said, and i pressed my lips to her cheek.

She laughed darkly,

"I believe the first moment we touched, is when I decked you."

I laughed too…

We settled into a comfortable silence, and she pulled herself even closer to me. Pressing against me…

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked me,

"Sure." I said, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"What did you see when they gave you that drug?"

I grimaced, not something I want to remember.

"I remember the room got very dark and very small… like elevator small."

"Mine too." She said,

I moved my fingers through her hair absently,

"Then the ground was gone… and I was sinking…"

"It think it was quick sand."

"And I opened my wings to fly away, but… my wings weren't there. They were cut off…"

"I hated it, it made feel so restricted, so controlled, and I felt like I couldn't even control myself. Like I had no freedom, it was violating…"

I hugged her tighter,

A silence ensued… a nothing-needs-to-be-said silence…

Eventually the sun set and it was dark…

Max had fallen asleep on my shoulder, and the little girl was asleep in my arms.

I repositioned Max, so that she wouldn't wake up and stood up.

I moved over our backpack and pulled out a baby carrier from it, it was the same baby carrier that Total used.

I slid her into the baby carrier, the next thing I know warm arms wrapped around my waste…

Max

"I'll take her." She said, looking around me.

I handed the little girl to Max; she put her around her like a backpack, but on the front.

She still looked really tired,

"I'll take first watch, you go get some sleep."

She smiled at me, and in response kissed me on the lips briefly, and walked off to go to sleep.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"AHHHH!!" I screamed in pain...

Painting deeply… I ached in pain.

Panting for air… Feeling nothing but pain.

Ridiculous over the top pain…

Of surely the worst pain ever……

Was this hell?

Did I actually die again?

I think the school blew up…

And I was killed again… for good.

I felt the burning, this was HELL!!

I screamed again, a blood curdling scream of pain!

I WAS DAMNED!!

Was this for eternity?

Was this how god worked?

No forgiveness?

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

I screamed again,

"HELP ME!!"

Wasn't supposed to be God who could forgive all sins?

Who could forgive everything?

Was it truly I who disserved this agony?

I don't think anyone could stand this agony?

Was there no chance for forgiveness?

No re-judgment?

The pain surged all over my body…

"WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!?"

"What crime could I have possibly committed to be damned to this eternity of pain!!"

"WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!?" I screamed in pain,

For surely all can be forgiven!

…why?

……Arg…

Why…

??

Pain…awful…pain…

It was unending…

Surely nothing would be preferable to this…

Why exist if you would only face pain…unending pain…

Just emptiness, it would be a better fate… than endless pain.

Numbness… I beg for thee…

Ice…please…I need ice…

I need to be numb from pain…from hell.

I became aware I had eyes… out of nowhere

I opened my eyes…

I wasn't in hell…

Or at least, I don't think I am…

It looked like I was surrounded by ruble…

There were bent burnt steel girders, and destroyed concrete… lots of concrete…

I couldn't see much, but it look like above me was a light.

I wanted to go to the light, desperately to go to the light.

But I didn't think I had a body to move to the light,

I looked down at myself,

Uhgg…

I felt like throwing up at what I saw,

My body was there heavily burnt, missing a lot of body parts, bones poking out, fingers hanging off bits of muscle.

And yet my regeneration abilities were doing their job, my finger hanging off the side by a muscle tendon slowly pulled it's self back in place, and re-sealed it's self…

Soon enough my hands and arms were fixed,

I thought I had a chance of crawling up towards the light…

I recognized it as moonlight…

I pulled myself up,

"AIIEEE!!" I screamed in pain…

"ARRGG!!" I went for a manlier scream…

I just kept at it, enduring and grunting through the pain,

And oh my god was it painful…

Soon enough my legs were able to move and I was able to increase my speed…

Yes…

I pulled myself out of the hole of rubble… and fell,

"ARGG!!"

It hurt every time my burnt skin touched something, or moved… it was like the worlds worst sunburn.

I pulled myself, crawling on the ground… I began to snarl…

Like the monster I was, I was able to pull myself to my knees…

It was her fault…

Max…

She's the one who cause me this pain…

She's the one responsible for all my pain,

The most awful pain, her and that jackass she's dating…

I looked up at the full moon in the sky and felt a sense of majesty and power…

Staring at the moon, I whispered

"As God as my witness I swear an eternal vendetta on Maximum Ride…"

I howled at the moon…

…….

…………

………………

"Ahhh!!"

I woke up in a sweat…

I looked at myself,

Oh thank god… it was just a dream.

Just a dream…

Or was it?

Was Ari still alive?

Did my personal nightmare live?

……

I can't stand not knowing…

I need to find out…

I could go,

I could look for him,

Make sure he was dead; make sure I'm not crazy.

I stood up abruptly,

I needed to check

I took the little girl off my chest and placed her on her back on the ground.

With a quick 360 to make sure no was watching and seeing no one I leapt into the air,

WHOOSH

My wings unfurled and I soared into the full moon in the sky…

It wasn't hard to find the place; it was sort of marked by a giant mushroom cloud in the sky…

I was now soaring under the cloud; I couldn't see anything from up here,

But in my dream I had seen Ari crawling on the ground.

So it stood to reason I might not be able to see him from the sky,

With a couple flaps of my wings I landed, and surveyed my surroundings…

It was difficult to see because so much of rubble was packed on top of each other…

Making a sort of mountains…

I walked over looking for a high point to look around…

Bingo!

I saw a large concrete wall, which was ripped apart but was jutting out of the ground like a giant ledge. I slowly crawled up it and perched on top like a bird…

I surveyed my surroundings…

Nothing…

Absolutely nothing…

And fear began to drain out of me replacing it with sadness…

depression ensued...

My father…Jeb… had a grave here… he was dead, my brother was here dead. That man and woman who gave birth to the baby were here… they're dead…

They're all dead…

All dead…

They had hopes and dreams… they were all dead, because of the people they hung out with, because they were in a building full of mad scientist who needed to die…

All…dead…dead……dead…………d…e…a…d…………

"Dead…dead. Gone, dead." I whispered and I realized I was crying…

I let the tears roll off my nose, as I sat there crouched…perched on a concrete wall…

"Aw…Maxie…" said a creepily familiar voice…

I looked up, adrenaline pulsing through me…

I looked to the left… nothing…

"Over here."

I looked to the right…….nothing…

"No over here!"

I looked up…nope.

"No stupid look down!"

I looked down and there in front of me was a broken piece of metal with my reflection looking back at me…

Only it wasn't my reflection…

It was eraser max, who looked at me,

I acted instinctively, I leapt off the perch and landed feet first on the metal… breaking it like glass.

"You can't destroy me Max." said Eraser Max,

I turned and I was facing a mirror like surface with Eraser Max sitting calmly in the mirror…

I kicked the surface, shattering the reflection,

"Not quite…"

I whirled around to see twenty feet away, another mirror like surface.

I sent a jet of white hot flames at it, and it broke.

"Maximum can't we cut this silliness… your being prejudice."

I turned again, to see six mirrors with Eraser Max in all of them.

"Max what have I ever done to you?" asked Eraser Max,

"You…You bug me!" I yelled my voice breaking.

"So does your other voice, but you don't fight it."

"Your evil!!"

"What makes you think that?"

"You ask me to kill people…"

"Adam does kill people, and he isn't evil…"

I was speechless, turning from mirror to mirror…

"I'm just looking out for you Max." she said,

"I am you… and I don't want you to be hurt Maxie." She said sincerely,

"I don't want Angel to be hurt, or Nudge, or Gazzy, or Iggy, or Fang… Or even Adam…"

I was panting,

"I care for him too." She whispered,

"Liar!!" I screamed,

"No Max, I'm you…If you care for him, so do I."

"I want you to survive, I want you to be happy." Whispered Eraser Max,

"No…no…your bad."

"No Max, there you go again. Your being prejudice."

"Because I take the form of an eraser, you automatically assume I'm evil."

"You of all people, I never would have expected to mimic Fang."

"Wha?"

"Your being just like him…remember how he wouldn't accept Ari?"  
"Because he was eraser."

"I've done nothing to you…"

"I-I…"

Everything went dizzy…

I couldn't see straight…

The world was moving, and shacking…

"I'll drop in again." Was the last thing I heard from her,

I felt nauseous…

I stammered around, feeling drunk…minus the good feelings…

I vomited…

"Oh God…Oh God…"

I climbed up a stack of rubble…

I couldn't see straight…

The next thing I know I'm on the ground…

Breathing heavily…

"No…No…"

I stared up at the moon…

"Oh God…no…no…"

I knew I was dead…

How?

Because I saw, silhouetted against the moon…

An angel,

He was the most beautiful angel I had ever seen,

Snow white wings landed by my side,

Then my mind conjured up the best thing I could think of,

The angel spoke my name…

"Max? Max!?"

The angel sounded distressed…

That's not right; angels shouldn't be distressed…

I began to float off the ground…

The angel lifted me off the ground in his arms,

His snow white wings surrounded me, shielding me…

"Max…Max…" spoke the angel's soft musical voice…

Whoosh…

His large powerful white wings opened, the world spun around me,

And he took off, and we flew towards the moon…

Of course…

The moon!

Heaven must be on the moon… or it is the moon.

I felt so safe in this Angel's arms…

I loved it… I love this angel, this protector…

"I love you…" I whispered to the angel…

He was my guardian to heaven…

I fell asleep, passed out…

With a smile on my face, waiting for heaven.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: I will now say a few words…**

"**But"**

"**Going"**

"**Chilly"**

"**Twig"**

"**Tentatively"**

"**Phrase"**

"**Jesus"**

"**Most"**

"**Popcorn"**

"**Toilet Seat"**

"**Badger"**

**Lol…anyway.**

**Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: E

Chapter 15: E.R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, the flock ect.

I do own the Anti-Flock.

I opened my eyes;

Half expecting to see the pearly white gates, St. Peter, and my beloved guardian angel,

I got 1 out 3.

And he wasn't an Angel.

The room around me was very dark, with some moon beams breaking through the windows. Illuminating some of the room,

I think I was in a hospital.

The room was sterile white, with a bunch of complex machinery.

Beep-beep-beep-beep- Beep-beep-beep-beep- Beep-beep-beep-beep

I could hear the fast paced beeping of the EKG machine,

It was smooth and quick.

I looked down at my arm to see an IV attached there.

I had the strangest feeling I wasn't alone,

I could hear smooth controlled breathing, I was sure of it.

My heart and my breathing increased in rate, but for some reason the hairs on the back of my neck didn't stand up.

it was odd, my body showed all the sighs of intense excitement, but I wasn't scared.

i felt oddly relaxed.

I shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows against the wall.

my eye's opened wide,

"Good your awake." Said a smooth musical voice, my heart fluttered at the sound of his voice.

The beeping on the EKG briefly accelerated, then slowed and smoothed.

"Adam." I whispered, an odd feeling of relief and... i don't know what?... it was like a jolt of pleasure to my heart.

He was still in all black, just like when he went to rescue us from the school.

He sauntered over, and picked up the chart at the foot of my bed, momentarily reading it; he looked up at me.

I knew I was going to get yelled at now.

"Max…what were you thinking?" he asked, his voice still smooth but with an edge to it.

"I…I had a dream." I was able to get out,

What was wrong with me?

I'm never timid, why was I stammering?

But something about the way his green eyes glowed in the moonlight, made him seem both frightening and reassuming.

"I dreamt Ari was alive, and that he crawled out alive."

A smile momentarily appeared on his face,

"Nothing lives through a nuclear blast, Max…Nothing. There's no way of coming back from that." He whispered, putting the chart down.

"He was vaporized." He said, coming to my side.

"I think I knew that." I whispered, not meeting his gaze.

"I just panicked; I didn't want him pursuing me for the rest of my life."

"And what did you intend to do, after you found someone who just regenerated from a nuclear blast? Kick him? Punch him? Burn him?"  
He was right, of course.

It seemed so impulsive now, so not thought out.

"What does it say?" I asked, after a long silence, pointing at the chart.

"What I suspected."

I raised an eyebrow,

"Minor Radiation poisoning, and a concussion." He said,

"It was really stupid of you, to go to that place."

"I mean Chernobyl occurred thirty years ago, and people still aren't allowed in." He finished,

He kissed me on my head, I looked up at him.

"You're not mad?"

"No." he said, laughing.

"Now." He said, adopting a business like tone.

"Now, your chart says you have a CAT scan, scheduled for the morning. I'm not stupid, i don't want them to get there hands on you. We're going to do one now."

"We're?"

Just then three people seemed to appear out of nowhere,

Nudge, Fang, and Twilight.

They all looked solemn,like they were attending the funeral of a close personal friend and I was surprised when Nudge didn't say a word.

"What the?"

Fang answered,

"I can make other people invisible too."

"Yes, and he is going to take all four of you to the room where the CAT scan is." Adam continued,

"Nudge can operate the machine, and Twilight will interpret the results." He turned to look at the girls, they nodded.

"Four? You're not coming?"

I suddenly felt panic that he wasn't coming.

I knew it was irrational, but still he was my guardian angel.

Adam looked like he was going to say no, but then he studied my expression.

I hadn't realized the EKG was making rapid unsteady beeping noise.

"Five, then." Adam said, turning to Fang, who shrugged.

Adam pulled me out of my bed with one cold strong arms,

I felt a wave of dizziness overtake me.

It passed, we crossed the room.

Adam placed a hand on Fang's shoulder, while Twilight and Nudge took his hands.

Without even a noise, we vanished.

It was so weird, being invisible.

You could feel yourself and the people around you but, you could see them.

We walked out of my dark room, and I discovered that the hospital wasn't as asleep as my quite dark room had been. We moved through the halls tactfully avoiding Doctors and nurses. Until we got to a door that said, "Lab" on it.

I felt Adam and Fang do a quick 360 to make sure we were alone, and we all walked in.

The moment we walked in, Adam let go of Fang and we all appeared.

Twilight and Nudge quickly dashed to the computer monitor, and I heard it whir to life.

Adam and Fang led me to a large machine, with a bed-like thing poking out of it.

It looked too much like an awful machine from the school, to keep me calm.

I could feel adrenaline pulsing through me, and my heart pounded along like a marching band. I felt beads of sweat appear on my forehead as they led me to the machine; I held Adam's hand as he placed me on the machine.

Our eyes met, and he must have noticed the panic in them.

Because he kissed me gently on the lips, and whispered,

"I wasn't done kissing you, yet." I complained.

he chuckled softly as Fang rolled his eyes.

"It's OK, I'm right here."

I nodded; keeping my finger's fiercely intertwined with his; as the bed-like thing slowly pulled into the machine.

I trusted Nudge, who was operating it.

It was dark in the machine, even with my raptor vision I couldn't see much…

All the time I was in the machine, I held on to Adam's hand.

I had no idea how long I was in the machine, all the while I slow felt all my irrational panic subsiding and an intense impatient and boredom taking it's place…

Eventually with a shock of relief I felt the tray lurch and pull out.

The light was momentarily blinding as Adam helped me up.

I wrapped my arms around him, and turned to look at Nudge and Twilight, who looked really engrossed in whatever they were seeing on the screen.

Adam smiled at me, and said;

"Come on, let's take you back to the room." He whispered,

Fang took my hand, with Adam holding on to the other, and we slipped out of the room invisible. Moving through the white halls periodically doted with the color of scrubs.

Eventually we made it back to my room, and Adam helped me back into my bed. Fang hurried off back to the lab,

I realized I must still have a concerned expression on my face, because Adam said,

"I wouldn't be worried if I were you, Twilight has a higher IQ than anyone."

I snorted,

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

I paused realizing he was serious,

"Really?" I asked serious now.

He nodded,

"Yeah, she has an IQ of 349."

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped.

"Oh My God." I whispered.

"What else do you know?" I asked, half-joking.

"I know your IQ and mine." He said, sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Really? What's mine?"

"Not telling." He said, perfectly serious.

"Why?" I asked, now offended slightly.

"I think it's a limiting factor, if you know your IQ. You may under estimate yourself. I think its trivial knowledge."

"Please." I said, in my most flirtatious voice I could manage.

He smiled, and said;

"I'll cut you a deal; you make a choice."

"Uh-huh."

"You could know my IQ or your IQ."

"Hm…tough one." I whispered,

"Wait; do you know Fangs?"

"Yes."

"Then I want to know that one."

He shook his head, "that's something he should chose to tell you."

I folded my arms, and pretended to pout. "Humph."

He chuckled, and said "So?"

"I want to know yours."

He cocked his head at me, "172." He said,

I was pretty sure that was good.

He walked over to me, and whispered,

"Get some sleep, Max."

"I don't want to." I said almost childishly.

He had my chart in his hands and was reading it.

He smiled at me,

"I have a surprise for you, when you wake up." He whispered,

He leaned over me and kissed me.

We held the kiss for a minute of two before he broke it off, breathing deeply.

"One condition." I said,

For some reason I had this irrational fear that if I close my eyes, he would disappear. It all seemed too good to be true. I mean me Maximum Ride all goo-goo eyes over a guy, needless to say my boyfriend.

"What's that?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Sleep with me." I said,

He paused for a second shock and awe ripping through his brilliant emerald eyes and I rolled my eyes,

"Not like that! Scoop your mind out of the gutter please, I meant sleep as in SLEEP, you know like dreaming, eyes closed, asleep." I said, sounding annoyed.

He chuckled, and pulled off his hoodie.

Revealing a sleeveless shirt with Great Brittan's flag on it.

He handed me the hoodie, and said,

"Make room, Max."

I laughed, and scooted to the other side of the hospital bed.

He crawled in next to me, and wrapped his cool strong arm around me.

I leaned my head against him,

My eye lids suddenly becoming heavy.

"I have a question." I yawned,

"Shoot." He said, scooting as far to the side as the narrow bed allowed. Trying to give me as much room as possible,

"Why are you wearing the British flag? I mean I didn't expect you to be patriotic, but I was just curious."

He laughed,

"I forgot to tell you. I spent the first year of my free life in London. The foster family that adopted us lived there. I don't know I guess it's seemed like my home ever since."

"Oh. So why don't you have a British accent?"

He smiled and said,

"What do you mean, pet?" he asked changing his accent in a flash, it was British now; but it had some odd form of class to it. He sounded like Daniel Craig from the new James Bond movies.

"Sound funny, right?" he asked a joking smile on his face.

"No… it sounded… kind of sexy I guess." I said honestly,

He laughed,

"Thanks I guess."

Adam began to hum a soothing song,

And the full weight of my eye lids hit me.

I leaned heavily against Adam, as he continued to hum the song.

I barely registered that I realized the song was "Clocks" by Coldplay, as I slowly drifted peacefully into sleep.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: SOOO SORRY Guys/Girls **

**(Probably more of the latter)**

**Anyway, sorry it's so late.**

**School started this week, and I got hung up on work.**

**Anyway, I feel really bad about it.**

**Unfortunately this will probably happen more frequently.**

**Sorry, I'll work on it as fast as I can.**

…

……

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Road Trip

Chapter 16: Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters associated with it.

I do own the Anti-Flock.

The next day, my CAT scans had come back normal; so as far as we were concerned I was free to go. The doctors and military officials (who had stopped by "just because they were in the area" had different ideas). But it's not like that has ever stopped us before, so when no one was looking Adam came and got me out. Currently we were standing outside of the hospital, near the pick-up/drop-off zones, so there were a lot of cars moving around, like a pick-up line at a school.

Adam smiled down at me; I had to be in a wheelchair to not standout.

He wheeled me up to a stop sign on the side of the pick-up/drop-off zone.

"Someone will be here to pick you up." He said to me,

Nudge, Twilight and Fang were hovering around him.

Now that everyone knew I was healthy, Nudge had returned to her old self.

And currently she was babbling about TV…or a show, I wasn't paying any attention. My attention was focused completely on the cold reassuring fingers behind me, for some reason ever since I had miss identified Adam as my guardian Angel, I felt really odd around him. Like good odd, like when ever he touches me I just got this feeling, like an electric shock to my heart.

And ever time we kiss, I feel like I'm flying; which in retrospect is sort of normal, because I DO fly…why did I just get a CASCADA vibe from that?

I just noticed something, that reassuring cold warmth (yes I know it's an oxymoron!) was gone, I turned and he was too.

Adam had completely vanished! I quickly whirled around to make sure Twilight was still there,She was standing next to Nudge.

Then a yellow Ford Edge, rolled up to the side of the road.

I recognized the driver,

Talon was sitting in the driver seat, with Ny in passenger seat.

In the back Angel, Pain, and the baby Girl,

Nudge and Twilight, hoped into the back seat.

Suddenly I realized that Fang was gone,

And that this car in front of me was full.

"Where's Fang… and the rest of the boy's for that matter?"

Talon smiled, rolling down the window.

"In that car," she jerked her head back to gesture at a black Ford Mustang GT, roaring out of the Parking Lot.

My raptor vision let me see the passengers,

Fang was driving, with Iggy next to him in the passenger seat,

With Gazzy and Bank in the back, filling up the entire car.

"Where's my ride?" I asked, confused.

Talon placed a finger on her chin, as if thinking really hard about my predicament.

She shrugged,

"Oh well, I'm sure someone will come."

I gaped at her, she smiled at me.

"Sorry!" she yelled, as she drove away, not sounding sorry at all.

I seethed for several seconds, at being abandoned.

Several vehicles entered and exited the parking lot, including a

Hummer H3, an old Toyota pickup truck, a minivan, a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 motorcycle, a Baby-blue Toyota Prius, a milky white Lincoln MKX; I tapped my foot impatiently.

I would wait just thirty more seconds and then I would just fly.

The motorcycle pulled up to the curve, waiting.

I stopped, staring at the rider.

I thought I recognized him, I walked over to him; not even paying a second thought to how strange this was.

The rider was wear a black cyclist jacket and a full covered helmet, with the black tinted visor pulled down covering his eyes.

"Uhh…Hi." I said, waving my hand awkwardly.

He looked up at me; I still couldn't see his eyes.

He seemed to consider me for a second, and then he lifted up his visor.

And my heart received a little jolt of joy.

I recognized the emerald green eye's staring at me,

"Adam." I said, excitement rushing through me.

He laughed, and pulled off the helmet;

And my heart took another shock.

His long black hair fell out, and he laughed again;

"Hello, Max." he said, in a soft calm musical voice.

I smiled a huge smile.

"What's with the bike?" I asked,

He shrugged,

"Had it ever since I was 14, I like it."

He shrugged again.

He reached back and pulled out a leather biker's jacket and threw it to me.

"Try It on." He said,

I pulled my arms through the jacket, and tried to dust off some red hairs on it. Obviously the last person to wear this had red hair, and my thoughts pointed towards Talon. and something like a sea serpent writhed in my stomach.

I felt stupid with it on,

He raised an eye brow,

"I know I look stupid." I said, rolling my eyes.

He smiled,

"No… you look… sexy… as a biker chick. Well you look sexy no matter what you wear." He said, and then laughed again.

I got onto the back of the bike, right behind him.

I tightened my grasp on him, not because I felt unsafe, but because I wanted to be closer to him. He revved the engine loudly, and sped off out of parking lot and onto the street.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV, an hour later

The road zipped by us, we were on a long deserted desert road.

One of those desert roads, you always see in those biker movies; you know those stereotypical biker road. The bike accelerated, but not once did I feel unsafe, the entire time I had my arms around Adam, the side of my head pressed against his back.

I was almost asleep, somewhere along the border between.

The rhythm of his heart beat was soothing, like a lullaby.

His heart rate was fast, just like all of hours but it may have just been me but his heart was moving maybe a little too quickly.

We turned off the long open road; I realized this road was the scenic route.

We were parallel to a massive canyon, separated by a few feet of asphalt and a metal railing.

At this sudden view I began to realize we're going really fast; my hair was whipping all around me.

I slyly leaned around him to read the speedometer, expecting to see it at about 70 miles per hour,

I gasped;

"Slow down you maniac! Do want to get us killed?!"

He laughed,

"Max I'm not going to crash."

He was going 187 miles per hour!

"How do you know?!" I shouted at him, still fearing for his life…

I mean my life… that was weird.

"I have an emergency "freeze-the-breaks" system."

"And if we smash off the side of this railing!?"

"We fly away." He said, as if it was obvious.

Which I guess it was,

"What if a car suddenly fly's out in front of us?"

We were now on a winding trail along the edge of a cliff; below the cliff I could see the rest of the straight desert road.

"Here I might as well show you…hold on tight."

What was he doing?

My arms tightened around his chest.

He abruptly turned,

"Oh, and duck your head." He added before we,

SMASHHH,

We broke right through the railing, propelling us into thin air!!

My instinct was to let go, and fly into the air.

But something kept my arms around Adam,

WOOSH!!

His own black and white wings unfurled,

And with a sudden jerk, and Adam cursing under his breath in pain,

We were gliding… slowly gliding down to the road below us.

With a click and voosh!! We landed, and the motorcycle propelled us forward, along the never ending desert road.

My heart beat slowly calmed down, and that feeling of security washed over me again, as I realized he had everything under control.

And I went back to listen to his heart.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

That Night

We had been able to make it to Oregon, I don't know where exactly but it looked like a state park. The sun was setting, which painted the normally green forest, in many warm colors. Making a fire wasn't too difficult… He essentially just broke off a lot of branches and I ignited them with my new talent.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" he asked, as we sat around the fire, in the light of dusk.

"I can think of a couple things." I said, softly, with one of my eyebrow raised.

He chuckled, and said

"I've always wanted to test my limits; I wanted to see just how strong I am, or how high I can fly."

I blinked, this not what I expected.

He smiled at my bewildered expression,

It took me a couple minutes to compose myself.

"Oh…OK. Well, there are some trees." I said,

He smiled, "Exactly what I was thinking."

We both stood up, and we walked through the forest.

Until we found a reasonably sized tree,

Not way too big, but not a sapling either.

"Ladies first." Adam said,

I rolled my eyes, and walked up to the tree.

Truly I didn't know if I could up root it,

Now that I though about it; this tree really wasn't as big as ones I had seen in the past.

There was no doubt in my mind that I could snap this tree in half with a well placed round house kick.

But could I uproot it?

I shrugged, might as well try.

I gripped one hand on a branch and the other was gripping one of the tree's roots.

Now I was freakishly strong for some reason, but this might be pushing it…

Oh well;

I pulled up, with all my strength…

At first nothing happened;

But with a quick jerk I felt one of the roots snap, and another.

I realized I was pulling out…

With a jerk and a smash, the entire tree was uprooted.

In shock at my own strength I dropped the tree, which fell with a mild crunch.

I stood there panting,

My hands on my knees still in shock at my own strength,

I heard clapping.

I turned around and saw Adam walk towards me clapping.

"Nice Max, really nice."

He wrapped and arm around me,

"Beat that." I was able to pant out,

"Just point one out." He said back,

Cocky?

I pointed at one, slightly taller and slightly bigger than my own.

He'd never be able to pull that one out.

He took a deep breath, as I smiled at him triumphantly.

Almost defeated, he walked over to the tree as I sat down on the ground.

He did the same thing as I did one hand on a root and the other on a low hanging branch.

I saw him heave; but the tree did nothing.

Again he heaved and again the tree didn't move;

I smiled smugly to myself.

CRACK!!

The sound reverberated from Adam, and for a second I was afraid he had broken something; but then with several more cracks and a groan.

He uprooted the entire tree, and threw it to the ground.

I sat there dumbfounded, and he turned to smile at me triumphantly.

"I believe the phrase I'm looking for is… IN YOUR FACE!!" he taunted at me, something like fire ignited inside of me.

I couldn't let him beat me; I stood up and went to a tree the exact same size as the one he uprooted.

"I don't think you should do that Max, you might hurt yourself."

I braced my arms on it, and pulled.

At first nothing happened… then,

CRACK!!

POP!

The most intense pain ripped through my arm,

"Ow!" I screamed and fell to the ground,

"Max!!" I heard Adam yell,

The next thing I know, I'm leaning against Adam, sitting on the ground.

My arms was in sooo much pain, it was dizzying.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Put your head between your knees" I heard Adam, say in his calm comforting musical voice.

I did, and that helped a little bit.

Adam was moving his hand back and forth soothingly along my arm,

My breathing settled down.

"I think you dislocated your shoulder." Adam said,

I snarled, "No duh!"

"I told you so." he said, in a calm voice, slightly smug.

"You know "I told you so" has a brother; his name is "Shut the Hell up!"

I know I shouldn't have been rude; he was just trying to help.

And he really was helping, but I was a sore looser.

"Simpsons. I like that episode."

he continued, at the sight of my sour expression.

"Well, if it's a matter of toughness. I'm amazed you're still conscious, there's no way I would be."

I digested this for a couple of pain reddened seconds…

"Really?"

Snap! Pop!

In one sudden movement Adam shoved my arm back into its socket.

"OH! My! God!" I yelled in pain and shock.

"Really." Adam answered my question.

My arm suddenly felt so much better.

I was now panting,

"thanks." I whispered,

"Don't mention it."

Something I didn't expect then happened,

He scoped me up in his arms,

And carried me back to the fire,

It was then I realized I was really exhausted…

I think I fell asleep before we even got back to camp, in his arms.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

The two day's later,

At night. We had pulled into a sleazy motel.

You know the one, where something like half of the neon lights on the sign are out, and shady backdoor deals take place.

We didn't have a lot of money; most of it was for gasoline.

So we had to split a room; luckily or at least luckily according to Adam definition of the word, the rooms had two beds.

It was late at night, and the TV was on; I was sitting on my bed, Adam next to me.

His arm was around me and we were watching TV.

"Can we go swimming?" I asked, turning to him.

He smiled, and I knew a sarcastic response was coming.

"No, I'm pretty sure if we did go in, we'd come out with AIDS or something." He paused, and looked at the clock on the night table in-between the beds.

"Bugger, it's late. I'm gonna turn it, OK

?"

"Yeah." I moped; he did have to drive tomorrow.

He crawled into his own bed across from me, and turned out the light.

In the dark I closed my eyes, willing myself just to fall asleep.

But I just couldn't.

It was sooo weird, it's like ever since that night in the hospital; it's difficult, or next to impossible to get some sleep with out him next to me.

Why?

Why don't I just do it?

Why? Why can't I will myself?

I knew what I wanted to do,

I wanted to sleep with him,

Hey you! Stop laughing! You know what I meant! Not like that!

Yeah that's right, I see you!

You're laughing at that! Grow up Lucy!

(Sorry I know your name probably isn't Lucy, but I just wanted to freak out all the Lucy's.)

It was like the bed was too warm with out him; my body was too hot with out his cool touch.

On that note (yeah, I know. I just got sidetracked)

While at the hospital; they all thought I had a fever.

It turns out, that my body runs at an average of 100 degrees Fahrenheit, because of my Pyrotechnic powers.

And it turns out Adam's body runs at an average of 96 degrees Fahrenheit.

While normal human's body's run at about 98 degrees Fahrenheit.

Anyway, back to my mini freak out;

Come on. What are you chicken?

I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

I'm actually pretty sure he would like it.

Why… can't I sleep?

Without him,

It's sooo weird.

Just do it.

It doesn't have to go anywhere, just get up and move over into his bed.

…my mind got sidetracked… and for some reason a quick little embarrassing "daydream" ensued.

I shook my head,

I felt my cheeks heat up, and I think I was blushing for some reason.

Just do it!

It's easy,

Just sit up.

I sat up,

Vaguely I could hear that who ever was in the room next to us, just checked in and our enter their room.

Turn your self,

I turned myself so my legs were off the side of the bed.

And I froze…

………

I heard a woman moan from the room next do,

And a repetitive squeaking noise ensued,

More moaning.

I'd probably have to be an idiot not to realize what is happening.

Squeak Squeak, Squeak, Squeak, Squeak, Squeak.

I saw Adam open his eyes, looking pissed.

He looked at me,

"Woke you up too?" he asked,

I swallowed and nodded, not trusting my voice.

He laughed, and pulled himself up.

Muttering…

"Where are you going?" I asked him, as he grabbed his jacket.

"To tell him to put a gag in her mouth." He snarled,

The woman moaned loudly in pleasure again,

I put my face in my hands,

He opened the door, and walked out closing the door after him.

I heard him knock on the door on the other side,

My raptor hearing locked in on him.

The squeaking stopped.

I heard their door open, after a couple of moments.

I heard Adam's pissed voice,

"Hey Jackass. Can you please put it away, we have a six year old in the room……" He paused,

"Oh my god! Are you two guys?!"

I heard the other voice,

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

I felt shock, and more embarrassment ripple through me.

"No…No, it's just I thought I heard a girl scream."

"Well, you were wrong."

Adam still seemed to be recovering from shock.

"Uhh…anyway, can you please kill it for a night? My two sisters are in there, and one is six; sooo we would like to sleep."

I heard indistinct murmurings now,

And I heard a door slam close, and our door opened; as Adam walked.

I expect to see him, with pink cheeks. All embarrassed, but he was as perfectly composed as normal.

If a little shocked, he shook him head.

And said,

"Awk-ward."

He walked back to his bed, and turned out the light.

…crap.

I fell back…

Crap.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

That morning

I got no sleep.

But I did a lot of thinking, and I think I figured it out.

Why I've been feeling so strange, it's been ever since that night.

Where I though he was my Angel.

I sighed,

I think something changed that night, deep inside of me.

I think…

I think…

I was in love with him.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**A/N: Hey guys,**

**So I just finished Breaking Dawn.**

**Let me just say,**

**I was shocked a lot, by this book.**

**Wow…**

**I kind of felt like it was like a really good Fan-Fic, but maybe that's just me.**

**I didn't see that Jacob, Nessie thing coming at all. **

**Wow…**

**Can't believe it's over either.**

**Still spectacular series. **

**Anyway, I have most of my free time for writing on the weekends, **

**So Sunday is probably when you'll see the next chapter, sorry.**

**I'll see what I can do, and chances are if I don't get swarmed with to much Homework.**

**I'll be able to get the next chapter out sometime this week.**

**But if you don't see one, expect Sunday.**

**Ace**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Ténèbres Amour

Chapter 17: Ténèbres Amour

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Jimmy Pat does.

I own the Anti-Flock and Ari's alternate personality. Who is now dead, so I guess, I should have put this up earlier.

Thump, thump, thump, Thump, thump, thump, Thump, thump, thump.

I listened to his heart beats as the motorcycle roared down the street,

My head was resting against the back of the man I loved, Adam.

Ok, maybe that's a bit much.

I don't know that I love him,

I think I do.

These feelings are so strange; I've never felt them before.

I'm not good with feelings.

It's just difficult to identify something, when you have no idea how to identify it.

But I do know some things,

Every time we touch, kiss, ect. My heart gives a little flutter, and gets a jolt of joy.

I can't sleep without him.

I simply will not…no, can not envision life without him.

So I don't know if you add, 1+2+3 Love but, you know it's a guess.

We had been going for 3 day's straight, with only one other rest stop since the motel.

I believe it was the 10th of February. (FYI) and I think we're driving through New Jersey.

At that last stop, Adam had explained why we're driving and not flying.

He had said,

"I suppose you could boil the reasons for not flying down to, these.

The school wasn't the only facet of ITEX. And the other's will be on the look out for flying avian-hybrids.

When we drive we appear to just be normal people.

I liked spending a couple days, just the two of us."

I was really flattered, and I thought that maybe he felt the same way about me, but no way to tell… unless I suck it up, and confess to him.

But I had asked another question,

"Why not take everyone in one vehicle? Other than reason 3. I mean I've loved these few days, but I love my flock not dead or separated."

He had smiled, and stared at me with his brilliant liquid green eyes.

And he had said,

"Well, I suppose that the main reason is that we don't want to put all of our eggs in one basket. If in fact something happened to the others, we have people left to go and rescue them. It's a failsafe."

That had settled that, we hardly fought.

Which I thought was odd but comforting; I thought all couples were supposed to fight.

But Adam's too laid back to fight with, it's weird and it's not like I can blame him for being lazy, because he makes sense.

"Welcome back to the city that never sleeps." Adam said, as we went over onto the Queensland Bridge.

The engine roared, as he accelerated.

His reaction time was lighting quick, I knew mine would be the same but still.

I looked at the world like a human, while these things like freakish strength, flying, mutated powers and abilities, and things only super-heroes and super-villains should be able to do, and they don't even faze Adam.

Adam weaved in-between the heavy traffic, barely slow down from the 60mph.

Eventually we made it into the city, and to the base of the skyscraper that their penthouse was on.

We un-straddled the bike and Adam hid it under an old refrigerator box.

He smiled at me, and I took his hand in mine.

"Try and stay close to the building, we still want to be discrete."

As a response, I kissed him.

He smiled, and he uncoiled his fingers from mine.

We both leapt into the air,

WOOOSH!!

Flying quickly up, we practically skimmed the outside of the building.

Soon enough, we landed.

And I re-entangled our fingers.

Outside we had seen the yellow Ford Edge.

So that meant Talon, Ny, Nudge, Pain, Angel, Twilight, and the un-named baby girl were here.

We walked into the house, to find Talon, Nudge, and Angel sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Max." yelled Angel, leaping out of her seat and over to us.

With out letting go of Adam, I reached down and gave her a big one handed hug.

Angel read my mind and said,

"She's upstairs taking a nap."

I let go of her and smiled at her, and said

"Thanks sweetie."

She knew I was thinking about the unnamed baby girl.

I walked into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water and saw Adam go upstairs to go check on the baby.

When Talon cornered me,

She was resting her elbows on the island counter, staring at me expectantly.

"So…" she prompted

"So What?" I asked,

"So what happened?"

"What happened?"

"Between you and Adam, any…uhh…action?"

My eye's widened in shock, but I quickly recomposed myself,

"What do you mean by action?" I asked,

A sly smile appeared on her face, and brushed her flaming red hair out of her face,

She raised an eye brow and stared at me,

It took me a couple of minutes to realize what she was talking about,

And the moment I realize, my checks went scarlet, and she smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

She smiled,

"Oh, come on Max. You had to have stopped at some point. And chances are that you stopped at a motel. And Adam didn't have enough money to buy two rooms."

"What are you inferring?"

"I don't infer, you infer; I imply."

"So what are you implying?" I asked,

She shrugged,

"Just wondering if you did anything of interest."

"No, nothing happened." I said, almost a little too quickly.

She cocked her head at me,

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Let me get this straight."

"You and your boyfriend went cross country on a motorcycle, sleeping in the same room, and nothing happened?"

"yep." I answered, not sure if I should be proud or distressed.

"Neither of you, initiated anything?" she asked disbelieving,

"Did you even make out?"

I shook my head confused,

Whether the worry on her face was cause by a lack of good gossip or whether it's something else.

"Wow."

"You haven't even talked about it?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, do you think you relationship is serious?"

I thought for a couple seconds,

"Yes."

"Well, then don't you-"

But she wasn't able to complete the thought, for at that moment Adam walked into the room.

My eye's fallowed him as he walked up to me, I had to straiten up, as he kissed me.

We held the kiss for several long seconds, until Talon cleared her throat.

We broke apart and I smiled at her sheepishly,

Adam shrugged it off and went to get himself a water bottle and walked out of the room with another kiss on my head.

"Well, well, well. I'm going to have to re-think that." Talon said, curiosity in her tone, as if it turned out there was gossip here after all.

"What?"

"I think something did happen."

"No."

"Yes, you fell in love with him."

"I-I…"

Was it obvious to everyone but us!

"Yes, yes you did you are in love with Adam."

"What makes you think that?"

"The way you look at him. It's almost like worshiping."

I didn't think that was the right word.

"Aren't you?"

I collapsed on the chair,

And sighed, "I have no idea."

"Do you think you are?" she asked, sitting across from me.

I thought for a few moments,

"Yes." I answered in a low sheepish voice,

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

A silence pierced the room.

"Where is the baby sleeping?" I asked I knew we only had 12 rooms.

"Your room. We set up a crib."

I sighed,

It's not like I'm getting any sleep anyway; considering I can't fall asleep without him, and I know longer have an excuse.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

7:45PM

The boy's still hadn't returned and I was getting anxious.

But Adam was completely relaxed by my side, his cool relaxing arm around my neck, my head resting on his chest.

We were on the couch in front of TV,

"So any ideas on a name?" I asked,

It had been an off and on discussion, the baby girl's name.

He considered me for a couple of moments;

"Yes, three."

"Go ahead then."

"Phoenix, Mint, or Lilly."

"Lilly?" I asked, my eye brow rose,

"What she can't have an actual name?"

"Sides, she looks like a Lilly."

"Hmm…"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm…"

"Let me think about that." I said, pulling my head off his perfect chest.

I leaned closer to him, our lips met.

And we kissed deeply, then passionately.

I pushed him down on to his back, slowly, trying to see if he would mind.

He didn't,

Now I was on top of him, and we were kissing deeply.

His hand entangled in my light brown hair, one of mine in his sleek black hair.

My other hand was on his chest, while his was on the small of my back.

Rubbing back and forth, along the connection from my wings to my back.

It felt good, it was relaxing.

This went on for several minutes; I lost track of time.

"Adam?" asked a bored voice,

We broke apart, but I wasn't off him.

I hadn't realized my hand had half-way up his shirt and that two of his fingers were in my back pocket.

Adam looked surprised, but not angry.

I was miffed.

He gently pushed me off, and looked at Pain.

"What's up?" Adam asked, curiosity overtaking me I took my eye's off Adam's beautiful face and looked at Pain's.

Pain looked bored, and a little PO'd, but in no way was he embarrassed.

He sat down, on Adam's lap.

My eye's narrowed, was he trying suck up to him?

"Adam."

"Where do baby's come from?"

"Gazzy said that they came from storks, but that's bull shit." He said, with a totally straight face.

I stared, wow. Casual swearing at age 6.

"Well…" said Adam, looking for the right words.

"What happens is… babies are created by a process called Sexual intercourse."

I gaped at him; he was being so straight and honest with him.

Pain seemed to digest this for a couple of seconds…

"And what is sexual intercourse?" he asked,

Adam closed his eyes as if this is the question he was dreading.

"Well…" Adam looked at me, as if I would take this one.

I shook my head,

Sex was not a comfortable topic for me.

"Well… when a Man and a Woman get really intimate."

"What does intimate mean?" he asked,

"Intimate usually means closeness between two people, usually emotionally and physically, but can sometimes be spiritual."

"Ok." Pain said nodding,

"So, when a Man and a Woman get really intimate, they take off their clothes. And…" He explained to Pain, I thought the explanation was very superficial; he didn't go into details. He basically covered the,

This-goes-in-there-squirt-baby, Concept. (That's how Ryan Regan (a comedian) put it.)

By the end, I was blushing and Pain was sheet white in shock.

The silence was so think I think I could punch its lights out if I wanted to.

"Ok?" Adam asked,

Pain didn't answer.

He looked like he was holding down vomit.

Pain slowly nodded,

"Ok, now go off an play." He said, setting Pain down on the ground.

Pain walked off, dazed.

"What the hell?" I asked Adam as soon as Pain was off.

He turned to me,

"What?"

"You didn't have to tell him the truth!"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm not going to BS my own little brother. He's going to learn eventually; twilight already knows. I think it's unfair for him to be the only one of my flock, who doesn't know. And plus he asked, and I have no reason not to tell him… he's seen thing's worst than what I just told him."

I was speechless,

You see what I mean?

You can't get mad at Adam, because he justifies himself so well.

"Why are you blushing?"

I paused,

Crap… foiled by my emotions again!

The silence grew, as he was waiting for my answer.

I sighed and said,

"Sex is an awkward subject for me." I admitted,

He sighed,

"Well, I knew we'd have this conversation eventually."

"So, I'll start it."

He murmured something that sound like,

"Thank god for house."

He took a deep breath,

"I can see why it's an awkward subject; I mean heart rate and blood pressure sky rocket, breathing increases, and muscles spasm like your lifting three tons, Pupil's dilating."

He paused,

"It puts a lot of stress on the body and mind, and if God hadn't made it the so fucking fun, the human race would have died out eons ago."

I knew after all that he must be feeling awkward,

And would try and sneak a joke in.

My eye's wide with shock,

I finally recovered my voice.

"That was a mouthful." I said,

He smiled, and opened his mouth to respond.

"If you say "that's what she said"; I swear I'll punch you lights out."

He closed his mouth, but kept smiling.

"Fine I'll continue with random facts."

"Did you know male's only orgasm once, but a female can orgasm for up to an hour?"

"Yeah… let's stop. This is getting out of hand." I said,  
he laughed.

"Max, you need to talk about it. I'll bring it up everyday, until you're comfortable with it."

I rolled my eyes.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tomorrow Morning

9 AM

I got zero sleep last night, and it wasn't because of the baby.

She is sooo quite if it wasn't for her breathing, I would have thought she had slipped into a coma.

I was at the table, in between Talon and Angel.

Earlier this morning Pain, Talon and Ny had gone to go get breakfast.

Adam still hadn't gotten up.

I absently picked at my eggs,

It wasn't like I couldn't get tired; I was exhausted out of my mind.

It was that every time I shut my eyes; my mind refuses to fall asleep, if my guardian angel isn't there.

Which is ridiculous I've been in far worse circumstances,

I've been in worse danger.

On the plus side,

I haven't heard from eraser max or my voice in awhile.

They've both been virtually silent since the hospital.

Since, I fell in love.

Was that it?

Was that the key?

Was the fact that I've fallen in love with Adam, what caused them to finally leave me alone?

Nudge and Ny were having a discussion about, I think a musician I wasn't really paying attention.

"Are you OK Max?" asked Angel, concern across her small face.

Just then Adam walked in,

"Never better." I answered Angel, as I felt my heart lift.

On his way to get some food, he turned.

And our lips met,

We held the kiss for awhile,

I wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh for the love of God!" yelled Talon,

"You know what, go upstairs and get this out of your system because I just can't take it today!"

We broke apart, but our eyes locked.

I heard Ny say,

"You're just all pissy because your boyfriend isn't here."

Then Adam said in a low suggestive voice,

"You know, I'm not really that hungry."

I smiled, and we pretty much ran out of the room and up the stairs,

Half-way up the stairs, Adam asked,

"Yours or mine?"

"The baby's asleep in mine."

"So mine it is." He said,

We were already kissing before, he kicked open the door.

We stammered in, not breaking the kiss; and he kicked the door closed.

We fell onto the bed;

He fell on top of me, we continued to kiss passionately.

I felt a little claustrophobic, underneath him.

My wings pushed up, between my back and the bed.

But I my brain was a little too fuzzy, to register that.

It was all focus on, him and me.

My right hand was entangled in his long black hair, and my left hand was running underneath his shirt, running my fingers over his perfect chest.

His right was caressing my wavy light brown hair, and his left was slowly stroking my upper leg.

We broke apart to take in air, and his lips began to slowly move down my throat.

And he was kissing my collar bone when, I asked out of breath;

"How do you not feel claustrophobic?"

He stopped,

I didn't want him to stop.

Then he quickly, rolled us over;

So now I was on top,

"Because I know I can do this."

His hand moved down to my waist and he lifted me off him. So we were feet apart.

I laughed, and I then asked  
"how much do you weight?"

He lowered me so that I was straddling him again,

"Do you think I'm fat, Max?" he asked, playfully.

"No." I breathed, as he rolled us over again, and began to kiss my throat.

"Just wondering if I can lift you?"

He laughed, and stopped kissing me.

"Try." He dared,

I lowered my hands to his waist, and picked him off me.

He was surprisingly light;

He laughed again and said,

"Well that's emasculating." He joked,

And set him back down, and rolled us over, so I was back on top.

And we began to kiss again.

I think this went on for… now this is a really rough estimate; but I think we continued to make out for… 30 minutes?

Anyway, I think I fell asleep in his arms.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

10PM

I had slept through the entire day, and when I woke up the boys still weren't home.

But on the plus side, we got a phone call from them; again while I was sleeping.

Currently, I was alone watching TV in the family room.

Absently flipping through channels, when Angel walked in almost shyly,

"What's up sweetie?" I asked, looking into her baby blue eyes.

A shy smile broke across her face, and she sat down on my lap;

Déjà vu hit me.

"Max?"

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked, still confused by the sudden déjà vu.

She took a deep breath and asked,

"How do you get guys to like you?"

I paused, not what I was expecting.

"Well, there are many ways."

She said,

"Umm…maybe those weren't the right words; how did you get Adam to like you?"

My mind naturally felt deterred by her words; I though Adam felt more than just 'like' towards me.

"Well, we started out as just friends. I think secretly we liked each other; but neither of us would come close to admitting it. And then…" I trailed off, thinking about the night of our first kiss.

"And then." Angel prompted.

"Oh, well we kissed. And the next day he asked me out."

She paused for a few seconds then prompted,

"Max, that's very helpful."

I sighed,

"Ok, Ang. What do you want to know?"

"How do you get a guy interested in you?"

"Angel, I'm going to be honest with you. I have no idea."

Her eyes narrowed,

"Well Adam thinks you're beautiful; so obviously you must know."

I paused, surprised.

"No Angel, I have no idea. I never did anything special with my hair, nothing with my clothes, nothing."

Just then Talon and Adam walked into the room.

"Oh, Max, please let me take this." She took Angel's arm, and pulled her off towards the kitchen,

Before she rounded the corner I heard her say,

"Ok, for Pain-"

"Who said it was Pain?" angel asked defensively,

"No one, anyway I'm sure we can get your hair done later this week…" she trailed off.

Adam laughed,

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He said, leaping over the back of the couch, to sit next to me.

He wrapped a cool arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"So…I'm guessing you haven't been sleeping well?" he asked, casually.

"What clued you in?"

"The fact that you passed out in my arms could have something to do with it…"

He laughed,

"She keeping you up?"

I shook my head, and said

"No, she's been silent as…something silent." I said,

"Ah." He said nodding,

"So what is it?"

"I have no idea…" I trailed off again, and then asked him a question;

"How about you, then?"

"Sleeping?"

He shrugged,

"I can get to sleep if that's what you're talking about."

"But…" I prompted, not convinced he was giving the whole story.

"But… I keep waking up."

"Bad Dreams?"

"No."

I cocked my head inquisitively,

"Good Dreams… I woke up is the problem."

"Ah…" I said, understanding…

"Maybe…" I said a suggestive tone in my voice.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I can finish those good dreams of yours." I pulled myself onto his lap, so that my torso and his where facing each other and my legs wrapped around his back.

"You need to work on that sexy voice." He said, as I pulled him to my lips.

We kissed, and I moved my head to deepen the kiss.

His arms moved to my back, while mine stayed on his face; holding him in place. One of my hands slowly moved to the back of his head, moving through his silky smooth black hair.

Someone cleared their throat.

We didn't break apart, but I could tell all of his attention was not on me.

Someone cleared their throat again, I still didn't let go.

But his eye's opened, and he stopped kissing me back.

I gave up and turned to look at Talon, with a pissed off look; and was met with one.

"What did I say earlier…? I thought you got it out of you system." She patronized.

She had the phone in her hand, which I guess was Fang, because of the invaded look on her face.

I rolled my eyes,

"Never." I whispered, as I turned back to Adam, but he wasn't looking at me. Actually he pushed me off and got to his feet.

"Talon! What happened?"

Confusion set over me,

"What makes you think something's wrong?" she asked, her voice completely calm.

"Your hand is shaking; you only do that when you worried."

She sighed,

"Are they alright?" he asked,

She sighed again,

"Are they alright?" he repeated,

Talon said nothing,

"They haven't called yet." She whispered,

"And you're worried." He finished her sentence,

"What if they got in a car crash?"

"What if they got captured?"

"What if he's dead? And… and I have no idea."

Realization set over me, Adam looked at me before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, like brother to a sister.

I stood up, and walked over to Talon taking her hand.

She smiled,

This unnaturally touching scene went on for maybe 3 more minutes, before Talon sighed; and said,

"Sorry about snapping. I'm happy for you guys, I really am…" she trailed off,

"Oh, it's ok. We have been a bit careless." I comforted her,

"I think I'll go for a fly." She broke out of our hold and opened the door.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"I think I better go after her." Adam said.

And before I could argue he was out the door, and flying.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

11PM

I was back on the couch watching "House".

And who would it be next to me asleep?

Guess?

Angel?

Adam?

Nudge?

Try Pain.

Yeah that's right, Adam's little Goth brother.

I don't what it is, but for some reason I was always creeped out by this kid. But now that he was asleep, the guarded pessimistic expression was gone. And he looked like a normal six year old. And not just a normal cute six year old boy; but his resemblance to his brother began to become more apparent. Besides them having the same eye and hair color; Pain had Adam's high cheek bones, his pointed chin, his angular face, his flat ears, and his small nose. In fact the only major difference between the two was that while Adam's hair was sleek, smooth and long; Pain's hair was short and spiky. Like Gazzy's hair, his hair seemed to just naturally spike.

I found my hand moving through his think hair; just like Gazzy's.

It occurred to me I should probably take Pain to his bed.

Slowly, not wanting to wake him, I scooped him up my arms.

I knew Pain was awake, he woke up the moment I stood up, but he was just pretending to be asleep for some reason. As I carried him up to his bed, I slowly started humming a lullaby, and he pulled himself closer to me. I placed him in his bed gently and walked out closing the door slowly and quietly on my way out.

I sighed and decided I'd resign myself to my room.

I walked down the hallway, slowly, as if waiting for my guardian angel to appear and help whisk me off to dreamland… that was a weird thought.

Adam had returned at around 10, but had gone to bed right after.

Talon was still out.

I opened my door, and smiled in relief.

Adam was looking over the baby girls crib, sitting on my windowsill.

He was slowly rocking the crib, and I took a seat next him.

He wrapped his free arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder; my eyes glued to the peaceful blissful face of the unnamed baby girl.

"So any ideas?" He asked me,

I paused to consider for a moment, and said,

"Yeah, I thought of a few."

"Would you like to tell me them?"

I shrugged; "I don't think they're that good."

He kissed me on the head, I took that as a 'do it anyway'.

"Well I was flying in between Victoria and Vanessa."

"Those are good ideas." He approved.

"But…" I encouraged,

"But, I kind of like the idea of these names we've given ourselves; you know like Fang, Twilight, The Gas Man."

"I think that's our species thing with names."

I paused to think about that…

"Well, my name is Max."

"Maximum." He corrected,

I gave him that,

"Your name is Adam."

"Well, technically; I thought my name was Atom, as in the subatomic particle. I remember this white coat was talking about my ability to control the temperatures of Atoms, and I thought that was my name."

"So your name is Atom?"

"No, it's Adam. But I was just saying."

I paused to consider that for a few seconds.

"You really don't count as humans?"

He shook his head,

"Humans can't fly, humans can't control fire and ice, and humans can't breathe at 30,000 feet. We are in no way human. We are a separate species trying to survive and populate within a human ruled world."

He paused while I digested what he just said, mostly I was thinking of the one word. Populate.

"Now do I believe that we can get along peacefully and even symbiotically with humans? Yes, absolutely."

I was still trying to grasp the word "populate."

I remembered how the papers we got from the School said, we are infertile to humans. And that if I ever wanted to have children of my own… it would have to be with someone from the flocks.

I had someone in mind.

But I think I'm getting ahead of myself; but it was too late.

Visions of Adam and I flashed before my imaginary eyes;

Visions of a satin white wedding, of a proper honeymoon, of a place of our own, of my own body… carrying a baby, of a hospital with a small black haired/black and white winged child in my arms,

It was all so overwhelming.

I was just 15, I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff… then again I was only physically fifteen; I think I am way more mature than a normal fifteen year old girl; I mean I already had a serious boyfriend, who I was deeply in love with.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

Next Day, 12th of February

I had fallen asleep last night, after we had gotten over the whole sentimental moment. Adam had sat next to me in the bed, up until I fell asleep.

But I woke up alone.  
I had to do something about that; I was walking down the stairs by myself, already dressed.

And I find the entire house totally empty, with a note.

By Adam

Dear Max,

The boys are back, and we went to the field today. When you wake up come and find us.

Love,

Adam

Love? Is that what I thought it meant?

I grabbed my coat, and rushed out the door.

It was a bitter February morning, but it wasn't covered in snow.

I opened my wings,

WOOOSH!

Soaring high over the city I soon figured out what "the field" was, it was a soccer field at a local high school.

Descending in low circles, I made it to the ground making sure no one saw me.

I landed with a few flaps of my wings, to see Adam, who by the way was shirtless in this cold weather, and the rest of them playing soccer on the field.

From my position, I could see on one team; Adam, Pain, Talon, Bank, and Ny (goalie). On the other team was Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel (goalie).

It looked like Nudge, and Twilight were refereeing the game, with the baby girl on Nudge's lap.

"Max! Finally your up, our team is getting demolished." Nudge yelled, I smiled.

I asked Twilight;

"What are the restrictions on powers?"

She answered, not looking away from the match;

"Everything except, Angel's mind control and Pain's… pain."

I heard Twilight blow the whistle, as Adam passed to Talon, who passed to Bank, who kicked it up the air. Adam opened his wings and leapt into the air and roundhouse kicked the ball into the goal; Angel's hands just barely missed it.

I ran out onto the field next to Fang,

"Thank god, now the teams are even." He said,

I smiled, and faced Adam both of us looking fiercely into each others eye.

I asked,

"Aren't you cold?" I asked tauntingly,

"Oh quite the contrary; I'm just getting warmed up." He responded in the same taunting tone as me.

The whistle blew; I moved my foot back to kick it. But it had already been kicked. Fang had become invisible and kicked the ball from out of our reach; he kicked it towards their goal.

I took off running, and ran even with Talon.

Fang kicked it to Gazzy who did a back-kick flip, causing the ball to spiral towards me; I head butted it. And it skyrocketed towards the sky.

And Fang flew up there to kick it towards me, as I sped towards the goal.

I kicked it in, and Ny's hand just barely brushed it.

The whistle blew again, and we re-assimilated back at the line.

"What's the score?" I asked Fang,

"12-10 their favor." He said back,

The whistle blew again, and I kicked it out from Adam's feet.

I ran and kicked it, keeping the ball slightly ahead of myself; Pain was running up behind me.

Suddenly, my feet yanked me to my knees as my feet stuck to the ground;

Pain flew by me kicking the ball in the opposite direction.

I looked at my sneakers;

Frozen…

"Adam." I cursed under my breath;

Snap, Snap.

I broke my feet free and ran after Pain.

But it was too late, he scored.

Several goals later it was;

15-15 ;( first to 16 wins) and it had become personal between Adam and I;

Like a serious match.

Talon kicked the ball towards our goal,

But then Iggy kicked it out of her feet; but was tripped by Talon.

It was in the middle of our side of the field; and I ran towards it.

Gazzy and Pain fell on the ball, and Gazzy got it and began to kick it into their side of the field; but he'd earned himself the wrath of Pain.

Pain flew into the air, and intercepted the ball in front of Gazzy, who was so surprised he fell to the ground and did several somersaults. Pain kicked it back to Adam; who kicked it, but was intercepted in mid-air by Fang.

Fang passed it to me; I kicked it forwards, but suddenly I couldn't gain traction, I was slipping. Adam had frozen the ground under my feet. I slipped, and Talon leapt in and kicked the ball halfway across the field, which Bank got. He kicked it into the goal; but Angel saved it. And she punted it, into their side of the field. I kicked it, and was at the mid-point. When Adam caught up to me, I quickly heated up my body; an Idea hit me.

I focused on the ball; and

FLOOSH!! It ignited on fire;

I saw Adam coming up on me, he coming from the front now. To intercept me, I kicked the flaming fire ball as hard as I could; I forgot to aim, and it hurdled towards Ny, who instead of staying in the way; dived to the ground. The ball hit the goal; and we won!

I was so surprised by this that; I hadn't stopped running.

SMASCK!!

I hit Adam, and the imbalance of weight in midair, cause him to fall on top of me. We hit the ground with a smack.

I opened my eyes; to see his staring at me.

We locked eyes momentarily.

My hands on his bare sweaty chest;

My instincts told me to kiss him. But I was unusually aware of his gaze.

It didn't have the same lust as mine did; he was pissed. I think.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

7PM

"I think Adam's avoiding me." I confided in Talon, while sat in the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes at me;

"No duh." She said,

I ignored that,

"What's wrong with him?"

"Other than the fact you emasculated him in front of his own flock?"

"What? I didn't emasculate him." I said, in shock.

She rolled her eyes at me,

"Listen; I know your strong. I am too. I know your independent, I am too. But… we are supposed to be the dainty damsels in distress. Sports, fighting, being bad ass. It's a guy thing, and they treasure it."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes;

"Talon, that's so sexist."

She glared at me, and then raised an eyebrow. She pulled out a pickle jar,

"Fang!" she called, moments later Fang was in the room;

"What's up Talon?"

"I can't get this jar open, can you help me?" she asked, in an overly feminine voice.

He smiled, and said

"Yeah sure." He easily unscrewed the top and handed it to her; she smiled and said, again in that overly feminine voice, "Thanks Fangs. I'm so lucky to have a big strong panther as a boyfriend."

Fang smiled and said,

"No problem." He kissed her, and they held the kiss;

Now I knew what she was so upset about; this was awkward.

I cleared my throat loudly.

And they broke apart and Fang left.

Talon raised an eyebrow at me.

"Panther?"

"He likes panthers."

I didn't know that.

"I got to tell you; that was painful." I said,

She rolled her eyes;

"Heaven forbid a girlfriend be, you know, girly."

I rolled my eyes for the eleventy-billionth time, and walked out the room.

Time to confront Adam.

I walked up and opened his door; he was lying on the bed, his iPod headphones in his ears. He looked up and took out the earpieces.

"Your avoiding me." I stated,

"And you're wearing an explicitly low-cut top; in order to show off your cleavage, in the attempt to gain my attention. Only problem is my attention won't be on you; it will be on the twins." He said his voice thick with sarcasm.

Damn… he caught me.

I stared at him,

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought we were having a "point-out-the-obvious" contest. I guess I'm just naturally competitive that way."

I sat down next him,

"What's going on, Adam? I don't like it when we fight."

"We don't fight." He stated,

This is true.

"I know."

He sighed,

"Do you want me to let you win in sports?" I asked, sincerely. I'd do it.

He sighed again,

"No."

"Do you want me to be on your team?"

"No, well yes. But no that's not the problem." He lied back on the bed, his arms supporting his head.

"Do you not want me to play sports?"

"No, it's fun when you do."

He's not helping me with coming to the conclusion.

"Do you not want me to show off my strength?"

"No, it's nothing you did. It's something I did."

I was relived but I didn't let it show.

"I'm just disappointed in myself." He admitted;

"Because you lost to a girl?"

"No because I was mad at loosing to you."

I paused, confused.

"So you mad at yourself for being mad about loosing to me."

"Sounds stupid when you put in words like that."

"Only a little bit." I admitted,

"Well, I forgive you for being crabby. On one condition."

I lied down next to him,

"What?"

"You have to give yourself back to me; stop being so mopey, stop avoiding Me." he turned on his side, and I turned on mine; so we were facing each other. And he said,

"Deal." And he kissed me.

But he pushed me back as I tried to pull myself closer to him.

"I'm tired Max; I'm going to go to bed. I think you should too."

I sighed, and left his room and into my own.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

February 13th

9AM

I hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

I had spent the entire night; thinking.

It all seemed at the moment to boil down to our sleeping arrangements.

With 13 kids and 12 rooms; no matter what someone's going to have to share a room.

I thought that the baby girl deserved a room of her own.

But that would mean I'd have to convince someone into sharing a room.

And I couldn't sleep unless Adam was there.

So I thought I'd have to get Adam to start to sleep in my bed, or me in his.

But the major question was how to?

What could I give him that would convince him to give up the safety and privacy of his room?

Well it was obvious, wasn't it?

And as soon as I realized it, and realized it was the only way to do it.

Something very much like stage fright took over me; it wasn't like I wouldn't do it. It was more like I had no idea how to do it.

Would it would be like? If I could do it?

Nervousness took over me; but I knew I had to do it.

If I were to ever sleep again.

I had spent most of last night; fantasizing many possibilities, and mentally preparing myself for what I was preparing to do.

And now the sunlight bathed my room.

I got up, got dressed. Now in the past, I had just grabbed random clothes; but now I was looking for just the right combination of clothes.

I ended up choosing my low-cut white button-up top, a pair of tight Levi© Blue jeans.

And for the first time ever; I actually began to consider some other clothes in my drawers; I'll give you a hint.

You always wear them. And (almost) nobody sees them.

I paused for a moment considering each one; then I figured it probably wouldn't matter anyway.

I walked to the bathroom; to look at myself in the mirror.

I looked at my messy tangle of light brown hair in the mirror; and I wished it were summer. In the summer my hair always became a dirty blonde color; that probably would have looked better than this.

I quickly hopped in the shower; but soon enough I thought it was time to get out and I got out.

Pausing deciding whether or not to look at myself with a towel or without,

Deciding not, I walked up to the mirror and examine my hair, for several seconds. If only I knew what looked good in the eyes of guy.

I grabbed a scrunchy and put my hair in a ponytail.

_**No, no; you look much hotter with your hair down.**_

_**If you want your hair to be blonde, you could bleach it.**_

I paused, fear ripping through me, as I recognized Eraser Max's voice.

I looked at myself in the mirror; I was the same.

However behind me leaning against the wall, Eraser Max was in the mirror inspecting me with a critical eye.

She cocked her head,

_**Then again; your brunette hair is pretty hot. I don't know.**_

_**Does Adam even know you become a blonde in the summer?**_

I stared in horror, as I received advice from my evil alter ego.

_**You know I think Adam, likes you as a brunette.**_

I let my hair fall loose.

_**There you go, that was sexy.**_

I looked her full in the face through the mirror.

She cocked her head at me,

"What are you doing?" I asked in a choked voice,

_**This is one goal I can behind; it's what the animal inside you wants. It's what your instincts tell you to do. I am your instincts.**_

I got dressed, and left the room.

I was extremely confused.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Adam's POV

An hour later, Talon, Max and I got back from getting breakfast.

The rest of the flock wasn't up yet.

"So…what do you have planned for tonight?" Talon asked,

I noticed Max freeze up, as she pulled her food out of the bags.

Her hands shook nervously. I took her blazingly warm hands in mine.

"What are you talking about?" I asked,

And Max looked just as confused.

Talon turned to glare at me,

"Of course you would forget. Max tell him." She ordered,

Max shrugged,

"Talon I have no idea what you're talking about either." Max said, sincerely.

Talon gaped,

"No way; Max tomorrow's the 14th!" Talon almost shouted,

She stared blankly at Talon, and I almost laughed.

Max didn't know what she was going on about either.

"Valentines Day!"

"Oh." Max and I said, at the same time.

"Yeah, so are you going to do anything?"

We shrugged,

I turned to her;

"Want to go out to dinner?" I asked Max,

She shrugged and said,

"Sure." Her voice sounded anxious and nervous.

She sounded like she had stage fright.

It confused me,

Max shrugged out of the room and upstairs to go get the kids up.

"Ahhh…" Talon said as if having an epiphany;

"What?"

"Your going to get lucky tonight." She said almost non-chaletly;

"Wha?"

"Yeah"

"No way, sex makes Max really uncomfortable."

"Want a bet?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, I bet 300 bucks that you sleep with her tonight."

"Ok." I said, shaking her hand.

"Deal"

"Deal"  
and I walked off to go get reservations.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

11PM

We pretty much crashed through the front door.

It was an amazing dinner; we talked for hours. Not joking, we got there at 7PM, food served at 8PM, and we talked till 10:45PM.

I had broken out of my stage fright of earlier.

I wasn't worried about a severe lack of experience;

I knew I could count on my instincts to take over.

I knew Eraser Max would help me, and for once in my life.

That comforted me.

I grabbed his hand, as we walked through the threshold of the penthouse.

I really doubt he had any idea where I was leading him, as I pulled his hand up the stairs.

We were both in purest euphoria.

I had no idea why, but both our judgments were down.

I had taken that my plan would work, and so had taken the liberty to take the baby girl's crib into Adam's room.

As I brought Adam into my room; I flipped the lights off.

We could both see perfectly well in the dark, but I thought it helped the atmosphere.

His cool hands grasped mine, as I pulled him to me.

So that his back was to the bed, I pushed him onto the bed. Almost forcefully. He fell back with no resistance, and shook the bed.

He was wearing his Black jacket, with a black "Disturbed" T-shirt, and blue Levi© jeans, with holes in the knees. I was wearing my dark jean jacket, that low-cut white button-up top, and my own jeans. I pulled of my jacket, casually tossing it to the side. And I placed my hands on the foot of the bed, and began to crawl on all fours over it, crawled over Adam, until I was hovering over him.

His cool strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down onto him. I was on top of him; however I was still holding my body weight up.

Our eyes met,

Brown to Green.

His prefect emerald eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

I slowly lowered my lips to his, and they met softly.

Conforming around each other,

We kissed passionately as I lowered my body, so my full weight was on top of him.

As we continued to kiss energetically, I was able to strip off his jacket, without him resisting at all. I threw the jacket against the wall on the other side of the room. Not even paying attention to where it went as we continued to kiss with increased vigor. I was no longer just lying on top of him, rather actively straddling him.

While I thought vaguely; 'I got one of his off, now time for mine.'

But that thought was immediately thrown to the back of my head.

I was paying no attention to the world outside of me and him.

And hardly of me, I was aware of every movement of his body.

From the subtle movement of his hand from my back going downwards, to his very breathing.

The next thing I know, I'm pulling his black shirt off. Revealing his pale perfect chest; he again showed no issue with him loosing article of clothing.

This was easier than I thought.

My left hand was entangled in his black silky hair, and my right was stroking his bare chest. I felt his right entangled in my hair; Eraser Max was right, having my hair down was defiantly a better idea, his left hand was moving across my bottom. Which led me to believe he knew what I was doing, his hand stoked down to my leg and back up again.

We rolled over, so now he was straddling me. And he had left my mouth to allow me to breathe.

I gasped for air, as his lips moved down my throat and was kissing it ever few centimeters down.

I heard a moan of pleasure; and felt embarrassed when I had realized it had come from me.

But Adam didn't stop; he seemed just as absorbed as me, as he kissed my collar bone.

As I breathed, my hands moved down to my white top; I began to unbutton it. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. And it took me a while just to get four of them down, which was about a third of them.

I was just undoing the fifth one when Adam, not quite as absorbed as I'd taken him as, grabbed my hand firmly, but with softness. He brought that hand to his hair; and I entangled it in its silkiness.

He was still kissing downwards all they way to the start of my breast, then he immediately started to kiss me on the lips again.

We kissed like this for awhile;

My instincts were screaming at me again, and I moved my hands down to my jeans. I was just able to unbutton them, when his hands flew down again and pulled them back to his chest and back.

I was unable to focus on why he was doing that.

Just that he was so amazing.

Soon enough my hands went back to my shirt and I was able to get all the buttons off this time; but before I was bale to pull it off. His hands held mine in a soft icy grasp.

He whispered, "Max, stop trying to take your clothes off."

He sounded a bit agitated, but I could focus as my hormones raged.

A loosely formed idea occurred to me,

"Do you want to do that?" I asked, as his lips moved to my ear.

He stopped and whispered, "No, well yes. But… Max don't."

I rolled us over, so I was back on top and asked,

"Why? Your bare chested, why can't I be?" I asked,

"Because my bare chest doesn't make you loose control." He said softly, almost soothingly.

"Actually it does." I said, as I moved my lips across his chest, brushing them against its sculpture like perfection. I brought them up to his collar bone, and began to kiss him.

"Not like yours is to me, believe me. My control is the only thing keeping this situation in control."

"What if I want you to loose control." I whispered, as suggestively as I could. I moved my lips back to his.

But his hand held me back, and I looked him in the eye.

His eyes looked confused, lusting, surprised but most of all determined.

"What do you mean Max?"

I hadn't realized how strong he was before now; I was putting all my strength into pressing my lips to his, but he was like a cold statue. Unmoving.

No, no this wasn't part of the plan.

"I mean I want you." I almost growled,

Surprise flickered across his face.

He pushed me off of him, so that I was next to him as he sat up.

My shirt completely buttoned down and his was off.

"Max." he said sternly,

And you won't believe this. I burst into tears.

Tears ripped from my eyes, and sprang at him.

His arms wrapped around me, despite his bafflement.

I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Max…Max, what's wrong?"

I just kept crying, and crying. It was really pathetic, because I had no idea why I was crying.

Eventually I was all cried out, as my warm body was slumped against his cool one. My head resting on his chest, his arms stroked my back soothingly.

"Sorry." I whispered,

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said, in a calm comforting voice.

"Yes I do." I argued with no spirit.

His finger was making gentle circles across the connection point between my back and my wings.

"For being an emotional mess." I said, he said nothing

"I don't even know why I'm crying."

He still said nothing,

"I guess I'm upset because my plan backfired." I admitted,

"What plan?"

I felt my cheeks blush and I smiled sheepishly,

It sounded stupid now that I thought about it.

"My plan to… seduce you." I whispered, and he laughed lightheartedly.

"And why did you do this?" he asked, still smiling.

"Do you really want it that badly?" he asked, the smile disappearing.

I looked away,

"No, not really." I admitted,

"Then why?"

"Because, I physically can't fall asleep without you."

He pondered this for several moments;

"Ok, and what do you want me to do about that? Would you like me to sleep in your bed tonight?"

"No, I want you to move in here permanently."

"Oh." He said,

And I studied his face.

He seemed to be making a tough decision,

"You know if we share a bed. It comes with intimacy benefits." I said, in the most alluring voice I could manage.

"And what are intimacy benefits?"

"Well, you do get to see me undress, and get dressed. You get to see me in my underwear, and we can kiss like this every night."

Now he looked definitely tempted, and he seemed to have made a decision.

"Ok…" he said, seeming resigned.

I kissed him quickly,

"Thank you." I said,

"Just let me go get my stuff."

He left the room; but just as soon as he left he was back, with some pajama bottoms in his arms.

"Who put her in my room?"

"I wasn't counting on your frighteningly pathetic sex drive." I shrugged, and he rolled his eyes, and pulled his shirt back on.

"Aww…" I said, disappointed.

"I thought you said it made you look control?"

"Yeah, but…" I trailed off.

He pulled down his jeans, to his boxers and jumped into the bottoms.

All the while I was leaning against the wall, watching him intently.

And he leaned against the wall on his side and watched me.

I smirked and pulled off my unbuttoned top, and my jeans. So I was in my underwear; I walked over to the bed, and he crawled in after me.

Wrapping his cool arm around me; I fell asleep instantaneously.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Pain's POV

2AM

I was sitting on my bed, watching the outrageously small TV on my dresser. I moved my arm to pick up the remote; it tried to grab it but my hand just grabbed air.

What the-

I looked at my arm and nearly jumped out of my skin.

Projecting out of the top of my wrist was a spike of pure bone.

I stared wide eyed at it.

I pulled my arm back, and the bone spike retreated back into my arm a fraction of an inch.

"Wow." I whispered,

I pulled my arm all the way back, and the bone spike plunged back into my wrist.

"Wow." I whispered again,

But something else caught my attention.

A low sobbing in the distance;

It sounded too close to my room to be coming from any room but Angels.

I went out to investigate;

What if she's hurt?

I slowly opened her door to see her huddled up against the headboard of her bed; she was crying in a fetal position.

I closed the door, and slowly walked over to her.

"Angel?" I asked in a low soft voice,

Her eyes shot up and she saw me,

"I had a nightmare, again." She cooed.

I walked over to her, and crawled up onto her bed, and wrapped my arm around her. And she slowly sobbed into my shirt…

Eventually we fell asleep.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

7AM, February 14th, Valentines Day

I felt so relaxed; this was truly the best morning of my life.

My head resting against Adam's chest, it was rising and falling.

The bliss washed over me like a tsunami.

I took every breathe unwillingly;

I never wanted this moment to end.

If I could I would preserve this moment forever.

I didn't even want to open my eyes, as the warm sun baked my body to an even warmer temperature. I hugged my cooler tighter.

And he hugged me back.

"Morning." I mumbled, not wanting it to end.

"Morning." He responded back,

I opened my eyes reluctantly to look at his, he smiled at me.

I felt the most intense smile break across my lips.

We lied like this for awhile, until eventually, he said;

"We should probably get up."

I grunted,

And he grunted back, mockingly.

"Ok…Ok."

I stood up and pulled myself out of bed.

I walked over and got dressed.

I turned back to look at him;

"Aren't you going to get up?"

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up." He said,

Oh, I knew what was going on.

I walked over casually and sat down on his lap.

* * *

**You have been censored from Max's thoughts**

**This is only rated T. and I as the author refuse to place the words on this page. **

**Use you imagination.**

**What would any sane person think in Max's situation?**

**Instead I'm placing a poem about bunnies.**

_I am a bunny_

_My name is Mrs. Floppers_

_I love carrots;_

_My mate Mr. Floppers brought a very big carrot home to make carrot cake,_

_I frolic and dance all day with Mr. Floppers._

_And at the end of the day, we go home and enjoy nice large carrot cake,_

_Carrots aren't phallic symbols._

_Seriously, it's just a carrot._

_Really, it's not like that. _

_This is just an innocent little poem about bunnies_

_Really, not a phallic symbol,_

_Not at all_

_I am a bunny_

_Bunnies are cute and innocent_

_Right?_

* * *

We were in the kitchen, walking around making breakfast like a true team, only stopping occasionally to kiss, or hold hands.

I stopped in front of the glass wall, and stared at the amazing city view.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked Adam, as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, you are." He said, and he leaned in to kiss my neck;

I felt Adam's hands tighten in alarm for a split second,

SMACK!!

He had whirled me behind him, and stood defensively between me and whatever hit the window.

Whatever it was, it had scared Adam.

I peeked around him, and wished I hadn't.

For there against the window, was a dead corpse, hung by a hangman's noose. By the neck, dangling dead in front of the glass, tapped to the dead man's shirt was a video tape. With the words;

"_**For Miss Maximum Ride."**_

And he was covered in awful animal like slashes. But that is not what frightened me the most; the thing that frightened me the most was that I recognized the hung corpse.

I fell to the ground, and I felt tears reach my eyes as I stared into the dead ones; I had looked into so long ago.

"Max!" Adam shouted, and he crouched down still defensively in front of me.

"Max!"

"I know him…"

"Who?"

"Max…"

Tears slipped down my eyes, and my hands shook.

"Sam." I whispered.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: Wow this is the biggest chapter so far; by a lot. **

**Sorry about the censoring; but I did that for 3 reasons.**

**The reason posted at the censoring.**

**I thought it would be funny.**

**I've been basically writing love scenes this entire chapter; and I have to tell you. It wears on me; it's extremely odd for me at least to be writing that. And I didn't want to write that.**

**Sooo…**

**I'm going to let you guys choose the baby girls name; I'll post a poll on my profile.**

**The choices will be:**

**A: Phoenix  
**

**B: Lilly**

**C: Mint**

**D: Vanessa**

**E: Victoria **

**The next chapter will probably be a bit short, so I'm going to do something special.**

**Some of you have been asking questions.**

**Well more like whining, **

"Where's FAX?"

"You Promised FAX."

**Anyway,**

**If you submit questions to me along with your reviews, I'll be happy to answer them in my next A/N. Think of it as an FAQ.**

**Please Review**

**, Ace**

**PS: The title of this chapter is French. So you know translate it.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Hunter

Chapter 18: Hunter

**A/N: I don't own the Maximum Ride franchise.**

_A couple of days ago_

It was all so confusing.

She was too well guarded.

She had 12 others with her, living with her.

Where ever that is.

Arggg…

Why was it so difficult to kill a 15 year old runway girl!!

I kicked the empty can along the sidewalk of the deserted street, I was walking on.

My fists balled up in the pockets of my leather jacket.

So she can shoot fire; I can recover from any wound.

She can fly, I can run and jump.

She can punch, I can punch harder.

I have claws.

I have fangs.

WHY!?

Why can't I kill her!?

My boots padded along the sidewalk.

I began to grind my teeth with the most intense fury.

What the HELL?!

I sighed angrily.

Ok… calm down.

Just try and figure it out.

Think, Plan, And Strategize.

I took a deep breath in, and let it out.

First of all my main problem isn't her, it's easy to kill her, It easier that easy.

Fang wasn't a problem either; he'll go down just as quickly.

It's Max's new boy-toy that's the problem, for some reason I just can't kill him.

He's too quick, too ruthless.

Way to experienced.

And his Ice Powers, the problem there isn't the whole danger part.

Because I'd just recover from any direct damage he does to my body.

Rather it's the fact of the freezing; I can't heal myself out of a block of ice.

If I can just get Max way from her guard.

Hmm…

But he accompanies her everywhere.

It's not possible to break those two apart.

He'll never leave her side.

That's why I didn't strike them on their way back,

When they were in the forest and she was unconscious.

PERFECT OPPORTUNITY!

Yet, he never left her side. Not for one second!

I'm meant I would have expected him to go off to pee, but seriously! He never fucking left.

But…

Wait…

Could…I get… her to leave him?

Surely if it were her wish for her to go alone, he would obey?

But how would I get it so that she would go alone?

She loved him… no doubt about that.

So how can I get her alone?

Bathroom?

No, they probably do that together too. I thought bitterly.

What!?

Maybe…

Maybe……

Yesss…

Wait.

Yesss……

I've got it.

Max's greatest weakness.

Her Hero complex,

That's it!

Eureka!

Put people in Danger, and make her the only one able to stop it.

I could…

…………

………………

I'd need help.

Shit…

All of my Eraser pack mates were killed back at the school…

"Shit…" I whispered, coming to a halt outside of the building that was my destination.

It was a large building; it looked like a modern high school, five stories of modern styled building.

Very large glass walls…

I walked by the sign that read;

"Institute for marine research. Miami, FL."

That was just a cover of course; this is the backup genetic research facility for ITEX of America.

Sure, they had dolphins and sea turtles and actual marine biologist and oceanographers working here, and doing legitimate work, but it was a cover.

I had heard that they had recently made a hybrid breakthrough. I heard it was a new type of hybrid to replace the erasers.

I walked straight through the glass double doors and straight up to the receptionist.

She was a short woman, or maybe just short to me. I am 6"9' when in my human form. She was cute, slim, and with pretty brown hair.

I knew what I looked like; a male model.

I knew I was gorgeous to them, just like all hybrids.

And I knew how to be charming; I placed my arms on the table and leaned forward to gaze into her deep blue eyes.

She smoothed her skirt and fluttered her eyelashes at me.

"Hello." she said, in a smooth flirtatious voice,

Too Easy.

"I was hoping you could help with finding a certain scientist." I said, in soft calm voice reserved for humans;

I heard her heart rate increase,

Way Too Easy.

"And who would that be?" she said in her own calm smooth flirting voice,

I leaned in closer,

"Who would you want to see?" I asked, as if flirting.

I knew I looked like a twenty-two year old, bodybuilder, with a face any male model would sell their soul for.

She blushed, and said;

"Well…"

I placed a finger on her lips,

"I was just playing, I want to see Dr.-" but I was cut off, by a gruff voice saying;

"Ari?"

I didn't take my eyes off of hers,

The blue was replaced by black. As her pupils dilated and enlarged with fear. As she recognized the name and the fear associated with it.

I didn't remove my finger from her mouth…

A sly smile on my face, I answered "That's my name, don't wear it out."

I finally turned to look at who had addressed me.

"Speak of the devil." I whispered, and removed my hand from the receptionist mouth.

And sauntered over to the good doctor.

"Doctor Sanez." I addressed the doctor,

"Ari." He whispered back,

Doctor Sanez was a man of about 5"11', with balding black hair, and a white lab coat and a clip board in his hand.

"So, there were survivors."

"Yes…" I answered,

We began to walk down the hallway; I had to slow my pace to keep up with his.

"So what do I owe the horror?"

"I had heard that you were making a new type of hybrid."

"Yes… and what do you need about it."

"Well, mostly I just want details…"

"Oh, just spit it out!" growled Dr. Sanez.

"I would like to train them; they need experience. I'd like to train them to hunt…"

"Hmmm…" he looked like he was definitely considering it.

"What would you hunt?"

"Well… I think we'll start out with hunting down some… "Accidents". But I think we'll finish up with some old, fashioned duck hunting. If you know what I mean…"

"Hmm…" he suddenly changed directions and he led me into an elevator.

Good…

"Ok… well, I'll ask the director; but I like the idea."

"Splendid." I whispered, as the elevator doors closed.

"Yes, well what do you want to know?"

"What's the species called?" I asked, jumping strait to the point.

"Homo Selachimorpha"

"In English."

"They are shark hybrids."

"Ahhh…"

"Tell me about them."

"Well, they have skin like Kevlar; Resistant to up to a 9mm bullet and it's knife proof."

"Strength?"

"Well, they can lift up 20 times their body weight, which averages out at about… one ton."

"Speed?"

"Cheetah speed on land, but move like torpedoes in the water."

"So… I can run at 100mph."

"They don't have to morph to move at 72mph."

"Plus, it's not their top speed that makes them impressive. It's the rate of acceleration and deceleration. They'll be 40 meters away from you; you look away, look back and BOOM!"

"They're there."

"Hmm…" I said,

"Able to jump 10 meters in the air in one bound and 20 meters at a run."

"Can they heal wounds?"

"At about the pace of the avian-hybrids. Accelerated."

"Can they morph?"

"Oh, yes…"

"We call them…Hunters."

"Because they are amazing at tracking and hunting. They move with such amazing coordination."

"Like a pack of velociraptors out for the kill."

Doctor Sanez was a paleontologist before he moved to ITEX.

"And why do you think that is?"

I knew how erasers communicated while on the hunt.

Mostly by chemical and audible signals, we'd smell it if one of us found our prey. And hear it if, they were hurt.

"They are all telepathically bonded. 4 separate sentient consciousness, but 1 mind."

So there were four of them?

DING!

The elevator opened, and I got a whiff of chlorine; and walked into an extremely bright pool room. Only it was less like a pool, more like the Kentucky Derby for Dolphins… or shark people.

It was a giant race track of water all around the center of the room.

The elevator had opened up onto a large center platform raised fifteen feet above the donut shaped pool. He led me out to the center of the platform and we looked out at the giant racetrack of pool. The entire course must have diameter of… two miles all the way around. I spotted three indistinct white blurs under the water, all at different positions. There was defiantly one ahead of the others moving at unimaginable speed. I focused on it.

"I see you've spotted Mako."

"Hmm?"

"He's the fastest one of the shiver."

"Shiver?" I wondered, with out taking my eyes off of Mako.

"A group of sharks."

"Ahhh…"

"Yes, they all have specialties."

"Mako is the fastest, and the smallest. Then there is Hammerhead, he's the smartest and second smallest. And there's Tiger, he's the strongest and second largest. And finally there is Great white, or GW. He's the biggest, and well rounded; he's also the leader of the shiver."

They all leapt out of the water, and unmorphed before I got a chance to look at them.

They all stood at attention like a squad of soldiers at the edge of the pool.

I wasn't surprised by their nudity; ITEX never had given much thought to the dignity of their hybrids.

I was surprised by their discipline; if they had been erasers they be fighting and boasting right now; but they just stood there at attention.

They were all shaved, not bald. It's not like their heads shined. They had a military buzz shave across their heads.

They were muscular, but not in the way I was.

They were slimmer, and not as bulky as I was.

They were gorgeous just like ALL hybrids; it was a perk none of us cared about.

"See how much more controllable they are compared to Erasers…"

"Yes… I do."

"What kind of sense do they have?"

"Well, they can hear this conversation. They can pick out every hair on your head; and tell you what you had for breakfast just by smell."

"Ahhh… I wonder."

I elongated my nail into a claw and brung it up to my wrist.

Now I realized every eye in the room was on me, human and hybrid alike. They were staring at me with avid interest.

I slit my wrist and a drop of crimson blood dripped out.

The reaction was instantaneous.

First, all the hunters began to hyperventilate, and their eyes blackened completely.

Then, Doctor Sanez gasped in horror.

Fallowed by, the hunters snarling and growling,

Next, the hunters lunged at blinding (even for me) speed towards the drop of blood. Not even bothering to morph.

Then, the wound healed on my wrist.

And then, one of the hunters (Mako, I think) caught the drop of blood in midair, with his mouth, and instead of flying into the wall stupidly (as I expected); he flipped in mid-air and landed on the wall. His black eyes connected with my yellow ones. And he lunged at me. Snarling like a wild cat.

He pounced, and leapt at me. Three more monstrosities fallowing him,

I was already half-morphed, smiled, satisfied by the results.

They were vampires, nothing more.

ITEX made werewolves, now they had vampires.

50 bucks on Zombies next.

All of the hunters were snarling in-mid air, when someone hit a button.

They all stopped in mid-air; and yelped as if hit by an electric shock.

This is probably what happened; as Dr. Sanez just clicked a button.

All of that had just happened in approximately 3 seconds.

Max was sooo dead.

I smiled, as the hunters hit the ground.

They looked up, submissively at the doctor. They looked like children who had just been caught doing something bad. They snarled at me.

"Go! Swim!"

They all in a fraction of a second morphed faster than I could see, and dove into the water.

"What the hell!!"

"Do you want to die?!" He shouted at me,  
"I had it covered." I growled, unmorphing.

"What did you want to prove!?"

"My point."

"And what exactly is that!!"

"That they need training. When can I take them?"

He sighed,

I just got it cleared by the head…

"You can leave immediately, after they swim the smell out of their nose."

"Good…"

I was already on the next part of my plan…

We should get someone to deliver the message, to Max.

Someone she knows…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

We left immediately; and the Hunters were distant at first.

But after I gave them their first taste of human blood; they warmed up to me like an older brother.

Let me tell you; they are messy eaters.

We had cornered this bunch of teenage girls in an Alley, outside of Atlanta; and they just went to town on them.

It took an hour to clean up their mess.

But after that; it wasn't too hard to track down Mister Sam.

The hunters are definitely the best trackers I'd ever seen.

You'll see the video… it was fun.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: Sooo… another chapter another week.**

**I'll leave the Baby girl poll open for another week.**

**If you want to see what the new erasers or the hunters look like, just go to my website's blog.**** I'll post an entry with artist pictures of them. **

**And without further a due… the FAQ (hey that rhymed) **

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

* * *

**#1: Why do you sometimes censor yourself? (Ex. Chapter 17, and chapter 8.)**

**I don't believe in censoring; not that I don't believe people do it. Because I can blatantly see it on TV. I don't believe in censoring people, no matter how offensive what they say may be. That's restricting ones 1st Amendment rights. The first Amendment doesn't mean you can say what ever you want, it means you except responsibility for what you say, how you phrase it, What you imply, and who you say it to. (One of my favorite teachers told me that.) And if I tell people; that what I am going to say in my speech is Going to be T rated, then I accept responsibility for what I do say. However I do not want some of my more mature readers to miss out on the experience; So I nerf (censor) the words; so that an intelligent and mature person can understand their deeper meaning. But others can't. I don't believe in censoring; however I do think people should practice self-censoring.**

* * *

**#2: Are you a Dude or a Chick? (Submitted by XEMO ANGEL)**

**Last Time I check, unless the plastic surgeon got out of his cage again(Last time that happened my 7 year old sister woke up with C-cups, my 12 year old brother had a cleft chin, and I had a slight balance problem.) I am a Dude, I bloke, I guy, a boy. Which everyway you phrase it, it makes sense. The thing I'm curious about is... Does it matter? I'm not saying it doesn't but, hey I want your side of the story. why?  
**

* * *

**#3: Have you ever heard of Avenged Sevenfold?**

**Yes, I love "Afterlife".**

* * *

**#4: Or Three Days Grace?**

**Yeah, I have "It's Never Too Late." and "The animal I have become." Good Music.**

* * *

**#5: Have you heard of Korn?**

**Of course, I love "freak on a leash" and "evolution"; listen to them everyday. (Nothing beats Disturbed though)**

* * *

**#6: Where did you get the idea for all of the characters?**

**Well, since they were called the Anti-Flock;I figured I make them Character Foils of the regular flock;Gazzy's an 8 year old Boy, with a bit of a Skater/ Tough Guy attitude- Twilight is a 8 year old girl, with a Geeky/ Smart Girl disposition.Fang is a 14 year old Boy, who never talks and is usually always in the background- Talon is a 14 year old Girl, who is very outspoken and always in the heat of things.Max and Adam... well just Adam; I know that's really what you guys and girls... who am I kidding just girls are looking for.Adam was initially based a little bit off of myself; very laid back and sarcastic, and can occasionally be very sensitive and thoughtful.But he's really evolved into his own character.I know every writer says this but, he really has.He's developed his own personality; like Talon has.The two who are probably the most the same; are Iggy and Ny.**

* * *

**#7: Where is the FAX? (submitted by all you whinny readers out there..JK i think you guys are great.)  
**

**Well, walk down the hall to your library and see if you have a Fax Machine. Because it's not in this story. It will never be in this story.I want you to go to the front page of the entire Maximum Ride FF; and tell me how many you find with FAX in the summery. I'll do it right now, too.14 stories of 25 have it in the summery; I guarantee most of the other just don't mention it; but it's still there.I'm just trying to say; we all know in the actual storyline by Jimmy Pat, there will be FAX. We fucking know it.So I tried to stretch my imagination and make an actual FF; not just a carbon copy of the actual storyline.**

**So Will the be Fax?**

**Short answer: No.**

**Long answer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Martyrdom

Chapter 19: Martyrdom

The room was dead silent; the kitchen becoming so quite that the sound actually began to hurt my ears. Max was still on the ground, behind me. Her eyes wide and her face blank and expressionless,

"Who's Sam?" I asked her, placing an arm on her shoulder.

She didn't answer; she just stared off into space.

Her skin was remarkably cold for her, her face marble white, her body as stiff as a board.

She was a statue…

_Crap…_

I returned my attention to the corpse hanging outside of my window.

I studied it,

It was obvious the corpse wasn't killed by being hung, it looked several hours old. He probably died from the lacerations on his legs and torso. I bet he bled to death. It looked like he was clawed to death.

I sighed, and turned to look Max full in her un-moving face.

I placed a hand around hers; not to comfort her, But to check her pulse.

_Shit… she's going into shock._

I pulled her into my arms, cradling her against my body; I walked into the living room. She was remarkably light, and I slowly lowered her onto the couch. By this time Talon and Fang were walking down the stairs.

"What happened?" asked Fang, leaping the last couple of steps and running over holding Talons hand.

"She's developing acute stress disorder" Adam said as they rushed over,

Max continued to just stare blankly at the ceiling.

"What happened?" repeated Fang,

I pointed towards the kitchen,

"Go see for yourself."

I wasn't prepared to leave her side.

Fang and Talon both went into the kitchen.

I didn't hear any noise, but I knew what they were seeing.

I heard a step on the stairs; and yelled,

"Go back to bed!"

Nudge's voice echoed back,

"Why?"

"Nudge, go to bed!" yelled Fang walking out of the kitchen, a solemn look in his eye.

Talon rushed over to Max,

"What do we do?"

I sighed, and said

"We should probably wait for Max to come to."

"We don't have time; what if this is a warning! What if what ever killed Sam, is after us." Fang shouted,

"Can't you wake Max up?"

Talon and I both shook our heads,

"What about epinephrine?"

Epinephrine was the chemical, used in the body as Adrenaline.

"No, she's in Shock. Epinephrine will just kill her. Her body has too much of it. That's what caused it."

"We can just wait." I said finally.

And so we did.

For maybe ten minutes, I was sitting on Max's side, stroking her hair, Talon was sitting on the back of the couch that Max was lying on; While Fang was pacing in front of the door to the kitchen.

"Enough!!" He yelled, making Talon jump.

"Can we at least take down the corpse?"

I sighed and nodded,

"Talon, take my place." I stood up as Talon moved to Max's side,

Fang and I walked into the kitchen.

We paused and studied the corpse, and then I opened the window,

It hinged inward.

Fang began to sever the rope, and when he cut it.

It fell into my arms; but slipped,

And began to fall down the skyscraper.

"SHIT!!" I yelled,

I dove off the side of the skyscraper; Fang by my side.

I made myself as aerodynamic as possible.

I caught the body, and very quickly ripped my wings out and

WOOSH!!

I caught an updraft and flew up,

I landed in kitchen, ripped the Video Tape from the side of the body.

And handed the corpse to Fang, I think he flew back down to take it to a hospital or something.

When I walked into the room, I saw that Ny and Iggy were there, Talon must have filled them in already, because they had solemn looks on their face.

I handed the tape to Talon, and sat down next to Max. Her eyes still wide open.

The moment my hand touched Max's cheek, her eyes swiveled to look at me. I smiled, and a twitch of her lips made her smile for a brief second.

I leaned over her and kissed her briefly on the lips, and I brought her into a sitting position before breaking away.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her,

"Shaky." She said, and she was right her hands were trembling violently.

Fang entered into the room, as Talon pushed the tape into the VCR.

"Twenty bucks says after we watch this we'll get a call that says, _7 days_…"

"Not the time Iggy." I said, as I wrapped an arm around Max. She buried her warm face into my shoulder.

Talon clicked play,

On the TV, we got a picture of a dirty bathroom, which looks extremely broken down and covered in rust. In the center of the scene was a rusty metal chair, with a bruised Sam in it. Over all it was a frightening scene,

Sam moaned and looked up dazed,

The camera was shaking; who ever was using it was clearly trembling.

A creepy voice said,

_"Hello, Sam…"_

_"Sam… do you know why I brought you here?"_

_"Sam…Sammy…"_

"What!!" Sam shouted,

"What do you want of me…?" Sam was quaking in fear,

_"Sammy, don't you know?" Do you know one Max?" _the demonic voice continued,

"Max? What does she have to do with this?"

It was clear Ari was the one using Camera,

_"You went on a date, with her didn't you?"_

"Uhh…yeah." Sam said, anxious and fearful,

_"And what happened when you took her home?"_ asked Ari, in his scratch nightmare voice,

"Uhh…I…we kissed…" he said nervously,

_"Ahhh…you shouldn't have done that Sammy…no you shouldn't have."_

The camera moved with Ari, so that it was looming over him.

In the background we could see what looked like four mercenaries.

They looked like soldiers at attention, their eyes staring straight ahead, paying no attention to Sam or Ari.

_"Aw…poor Sammy…I promise not kill you…I really do."_

_"You're so scared… I'm sorry…I won't kill you."_

Now Ari's hand lowered to Sam's chest, one claw extended.

He jabbed the claw deep into his chest, but I didn't think the wound was fatal.

He removed the claw, it was covered in blood.

In the distance, something snarled and hissed.

Sam screamed, screamed like he was being tortured.

As Ari turned the camera around on himself, and he addressed the Camera,

_"Max, I have sent a copy of this video tape to every major news outlet in New York."_

_"New York,"_ He addressed the city, _"Unless Maximum Ride delivers herself to the church by tomorrow at 12PM. I will blow up, a skyscraper, and another, until she gives herself up to me."_

In the background you could still hear Sam screaming like a banshee.

And some creature screeching and snarling.

_"Have a nice day." _Ari said, and then the screen went blank.

And the screen went to static.

The room was stunned into silence.

All eyes turned to Max; and she shuddered.

"Max…" I said quietly.

She held up her hand, she was going to be difficult.

"Don't worry Adam; I'm not going to turn myself in."

I was so shocked I couldn't even be relieved. I was sure Max's hero complex would have kicked in.

I hugged her, and she hugged back; albeit weakly.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Adam's POV

I must have watched that tape a thousand times.

Constantly going over and over it, and what caught my attention time and time again, Were the mercenaries in the background. Talon and I are in disagreement about it. She says their human mercenaries Ari were able to get a hold of. I say their mutants, not erasers though.

They just seemed to good looking to be human; each and every one of them was a beautiful as every mutant is.

And Talon argues that if they were erasers they wouldn't be sooo disciplined; and I say maybe they aren't erasers. But that's where it ends

Because I can't figure out what they are.

It was making me go crazy.

It was late, maybe 11PM and I was watching the video for about the 2 thousandth time.

"Adam? Are you coming?" Max's voice carried down from the top of the stairs; that knocked me back into reality.

I had completely forgotten about the new sleeping arrangements.

I paused thinking, I sighed. She's been through a lot today.

I wonder if she'll try again.

No, said my instincts.

And if she did try; I'd be ready to control the situation.

But a part of me, some where deep inside, wants to loose control.

I stood u and turned off the TV.

Pivoted and walked up stairs, meeting Max at the top of the stairs.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her warm arms around me. I leaned in a pressed my lips to hers. We held the kiss for a couple of seconds.

She was still dressed, which meant; at least to me, she wasn't planning anything. Her eyes were glassy and distant; she didn't smile after we broke apart as she usually did. She looked depressed. She must still be recovering from the shock. Keeping her arms still around me, she led me into our room.

"Don't try anything." I warned playfully,

She answered seriously,

"Don't worry, I won't try and be intimate with you."

"No! Not like that, I didn't mean it like that." I said defensively;

She still didn't smile as she kissed me,

"Don't worry I know what you meant, and I already got what I wanted."

She kissed me again, and we both got into our Pajamas, well I got did; she just got undressed.

She had her arms wrapped around me, as we lay together; trying to sleep.

Her warm body seemed to even out my own cool one.

I was confused; I would have at least expected her to want to make out.

But she seemed distant, and she was content just lay next to me, her warm arms wrapped around me. And we drifted off into easy sleep.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Adam's POV

Next morning

I woke up to find myself alone; I knew instantly what happened.

I leapt up, through on my jeans with a gun belt. And leapt out the door and took off.

_Damn it… not again._

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: Oh my God, guys/girls I'm sooo sorry. **

**I know this chapter's like two days late,**

**I'm sorry this weekend was so heptic.**

**On Friday, I had my best friend over.**

**On Saturday, my other best friend had a bar mitzvah.**

**And its reception lasted to midnight, and I had a caffeine hangover for the next 48 hours. And didn't have the energy to write on Monday, so**

**I found my parents stash of Diet Coke and got the energy to write today.**

**Again sorry it's so late.**

……

**Anyone reading Brisingr?**

**I am. **

**It's spectacular.**

**Please Review.**

**,Ace**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Selfish

Chapter 20: Selfish

It was midnight,

How stereotypical…

The walls were a deep russet brown, the crucifix was made of gold and wood, the pews made of a deep solemn black wood.

Even the chandelier was a deep depressing color. This place gave off an aura of desperation. How can a place of prayer and rapture, be so gloomy?

There was a line running throughout the countless pews, it was marked with a blood red carpet.

How appropriate…for it would mask my blood well…

The only color in the entire church; and it was a pretty big church, was the giant stained glass window.

In the center of the stage, underneath the giant crucifix, there was podium. And just in front of the podium, there were three stairs leading up to the stage. In the back of the stages, almost as if they were trying to blend into the wall, there were four figures.

They wore street clothes, but had the look of extensively disciplined soldiers. Their heads shaved, they're bodies fit and beautiful. Their faces, perfect and angular;

They were too perfect.

Way too perfect.

Too perfect for humanity.

The tallest one was on the far left of the four of them, he look like he might be 22-24 years old, to his left was one slightly shorter than him; he look roughly 18-19. And to this boy's left was a slightly shorter boy, who looked about 16-17; and finally at the end of the line was a boy who looked maybe a little bit younger than me. All four of them stared straight ahead. Animal-like.

I knelt at the bottom of the stairs, my eyes staring at the scarlet carpet. My breathing slow and deliberate, I held control of my body with an iron fist. Because every instinct in my head, every string in my heart, every cell in my brain, every fiber of my very soul wanted to get the hell out of here. For my flock, for my friends, for my sanity, for my love, for the entire world; BUT I held myself in place, not because I was scared, far from it. I was being brave, being noble.

I HAD to do this, I HAD to sacrifice myself. For the greater good, the life of one for the lives of many; anyone would make the same choice right?

Of course, it was the morally right thing to do.

My executioner stood in front of the podium. His arms crossed, his golden eyes disapproving. As he stared at my body bent down in front of him, as if worshiping his very presence.

It was weird; I knew I was doing the right thing. I knew I was going to die, and I knew that the last thing I should do is to think thoughts that would hurt me. But I was selfish. I thought of my flock, of Angel, of Gazzy, of Nudge, of Iggy, and of course Fang. Oh, Fang. Poor Fang; I sighed.

Nothing I can do about that.

And I thought about the other flock.

Pain, Twilight, Bank, Ny, Talon, and…and…and……a…n…d…

Adam…

My love…

I love him so much…

I loved them all……

Oh God…

I shouldn't…

I shouldn't think about this…

Tears began to well up in my eyes,

But I forced my heart into a rock;

and looked up to face those cold, calculating, curious eyes.

He cocked his head, like a confused dog.

The idea got into my head… and I nearly laughed.

He seemed in no hurry.

My heart broke out of its cement coffin.

And memories flooded my conscious mind.

The School, Jeb, escape, life in Colorado, Mom and Ella, New York, the hawks, The Institute, the voice, Flying Erasers, the hospital, Anne, school, Sam, escape again, Florida, Max 2, traveling cross-country in a 60's love machine, Texas, Fang, the chip, losing control of my arm, imprisonment, escape, Fang and Ari, Europe, London, Paris, Germany, the fortress of ITEX, escape and battles, Ari's first funeral, DC, Antarctica, the snow storm, Gozen, The Uber Director, Mom and Ella…

I sucked in a sob,

The Bank and the Anti-flock, the skyscraper, that mind-blowing day with Adam, our trip to Sea World, Angel's Nightmares, my sickness, my first hangover, our first fight with that demon, Clocks and Adam, my birthday, my time at The School and my flashback, Indestructible Ari and the destruction of the School, that irritated graveyard, the E.R., Adam and I's road trip, our love, and my own Martyrdom.

The baby girl…

I would never even know her name…

I left her in good hands though…

Oh God…

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"_**You're just going to abandon her?"**_

Shut up

It was eraser Max,

"_**You'll abandon him?"**_

Shut up…

"_**You'll abandon them?"**_

"SHUT UP!!"

I realized I spoke that out loud,

In fact I screamed it.

"_**You'll abandon yourself?"**_

I had gotten the attention of Ari, who looked at me.

"Get it over with." I growled,

I was about to punch him as he slowly shook his head.

My fist jerked forward,

But…

Carp…

There were restraints around my wrists,

Ari didn't move.

It must have been the others,

They were so fast, I didn't even sense them.

That is what scared me the most; what was I unleashing upon the world?

Finally Ari stood up.

"Alright." He said,

He rolled his giant muscular shoulders,

"Ok, Ok…"

I glared up at him through the strands of my wavy brown hair,

"Ok?"

"Ok!? You're going to kill me and your saying OK!!"

"Whoa…Whoa…" he said, maintaining his sarcastic swagger, he continued

"It's your time of the month isn't it?" he asked, smiling

Then turned to look at the tallest mutant in the back of the church,

"Is it?" he asked, honest curiosity flooding out of his voice.

The mutant raised his nose and took several long sniffs, before nodding.

What the-

It makes a smell?

Whatever

Ari nodded, and said

"Wow, I always thought PMS was just an Urban Legend; but I guess not."

An odd triumphant smile was crossed across my face; sarcastic and unnecessary, I just wanted to piss him off.

SMACK!!

Ari backhanded me so fast, I could have missed it if I hadn't felt the pain surge though my cheek.

"You're going to die! They're going to die!!"

"Don't you understand!?" He yelled he ripped me from the ground.

He held me in a vice grip around my throat. I struggled, and gasped;

"Everyone you know and love, they will all die!"

The atmosphere changed so rapidly, you'd think it had schizophrenia.

He tightened his grip on me; I knew he wasn't going to end me yet.

He still wanted to make me suffer…unfortunately I also think he had ideas other than hurting me…

"Stop." Said one of the mutants in the back;

Ari slowly turned.

He was half morphed.

His ears twitched,

All the mutants stop moving as they listened.

I heard it too.

A WOOSH, FLOSH, FLOOSH, WOOOSH.

It sounded like flying.

SMASH!!

The huge round stained glass window shattered as a black winged angel flew into the room.

A huge chunk of glass flew into Ari's head; he fell to the ground as a fountain of blood erupted from his head.

Before I knew what had happened I fell to the floor, as giant spikes of Ice exploded out of the ground, like stalagmites.

The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by Black and White feathers.

And cool arms where pulling me up, and into his chest.

My guardian angel…

My eye's locked on to his brilliant green eyes, covered with concern and righteous furry.

We were surrounded by a half destroyed church, with giant stalagmites of ice, surrounding us.

I was able to pull myself away from his eyes long enough to see Ari getting up. I did a quick 360.

We could fly out the-

Oh my God, they're so fast.

One of the other mutants was standing in front of the broken window.

It was morphed now; and I got a good look at it.

It had blue and white skin; blue along its back and white on its front.The skin was rough and streamlines; like a fish's scales.It still had the frame of its original body, but its snout was extended, and it had a dorsal fin on its back. With an elongated head, the back of its head stuck out at a point. Its eyes were a pitch black, like a shark's eye. It had gills down its neck and collar bone. Its fingers had elongated into claws, and pectoral fins on its arms, making them look like weapons. Its toes had vanished and webbing went across its five claws on its hands. And the most terrifying feature of all, was its jagged uneven shark-like teeth, they look like someone had put knives in its mouth.

The creature snarled, and so did three others.

Without even realizing it, we had been surrounded.

They were sooo fast, and so well organized.

"This way!!" Yelled Adam, and tugged me towards a hallway.

We were running full speed down this narrow hallway, and as far as we could tell, none where following us.

"Max!!" he yelled,

"what!?" i screamed back,  
"Throw a fire-ball at the ceiling there!" he yelled, pointing a finger at ceiling slightly in front of us and to the left.

The burning had been in my arm for sometime now, I raised my left hand, and a giant fireball erupted from it.

KAABOOM!!

The ceiling collapsed on its self, and one of the mutants fell down it.

We kept running,

They were so coordinated.

I heard a scratching in the wall next to us, and with a horrible ripping noise.

And a snarl one of the mutants burst out of it; snarling like a wild cat.

With a, Ooff…

I was side-swiped, and fell to the ground.

But the creature had overestimated its speed and smashed into the other wall.

Adam pulled me to my feet, and without letting go of my hand; we ran down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway, it looked clear. There was a window;

We were gona make it out of here!

Aww...Crap...

Two more hunters smashed from the outside through the window; and blocked our path.

Before we could stop, they caught us in their arms.

One holding me, the other holding Adam,

With a snarl, one of the creatures bit deep into my shoulder;

I screamed, and a jet of fire shot out of my arm and hit Adam's captor.

And Adam sent a volley of razor sharp icicles into my captor.

I fell to the ground, and Adam picked my up.

And just as he did, one of the creatures bit his free arm.

He screamed in pain, and shot it off with more fire.

And together; we escaped.

They couldn't catch us in the air……

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: Hey guys,**

**Guess what?**

**I'll be releasing another chapter this weekend!**

**(Yay!!)**

**It'll be a bit of mini-chapter.**

**But still,**

**Seriously, your reviews have been a big help and inspiration to me.**

**Thanks, (I know this sounds like I'm ending the book.) but I'm not,**

**I just don't know what else to say, other than.**

**Please read and review;**

**,Ace**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Hunting Grounds

Chapter 21: Hunting Grounds

The night air was cool and crisp, as if whipped across my clothes.

They're so damn restricting,

Why do humans insist on wearing them?

It's not like they provide any extra protection, all they do is cover nudity and provide a base layer of popular culture.

Hi, I guess I'm new to narrating a story.

You probably don't know me,

I'm Mako.

I'm a human-Selachimorpha hybrid, also known as a shark-person.

My shiver and I had separated on different missions.

My mission was to capture Dr. Martinez, and to kill the Bird-Girl's sister, Ellen or Ella or whatever.

I was the youngest of my Shiver,

Fourteen to be exact, I'm like 5'5".

At the moment I was leaping from building to building in Phoenix, Arizona.

I never had to think about moving or running or jumping.

I just sort of do it, without even think about it.

Hmmm……

I was going over my plan;

First I would hunt down, the girl after she gets out of school.

Kill her, then move on to capturing the good doctor.

Hmmm……

Maybe I should hunt first,

Yes that seems like a good idea,

I came to a sliding stop;

It was so strange, being away from my brothers.

Not having their thoughts in my head.

I felt really alone.

I was far enough away that, I didn't hear their thoughts.

After Plan A, of killing the Bird-Girl (Max or whatever) had failed,

We were sent off to go get her relatives.

Maybe I-

Hey that looks like a good place to eat;

I saw a large two story bookshop across the street;

I leapt from the top of the building and began to make my way across the street.

The Multitude of smells through the air was…mouthwatering.

We each had our favorite kind of food; GW liked to eat overweight people, I think their too chewy;

Bull likes children, he says their full of energy, I think there's not enough meat on them;

And Hammerhead likes to eat the elderly. I think they're too easy.

I liked the taste of bone, and skin.

Muscles not really my thing, way too savory,

Bones are crunchy and marrow is sooo sweet.

I prefer, Teenage Girls.

Smart enough to have a sense of danger and intelligence; yet naïve enough to trust a stranger.

And soft skin.

I caught the scent of estrogen riddled hormones.

They smell like musky flowers, very strong, very sweet.

This place was covered in that scent, and everywhere I looked my favorite prey was there.

It was about 8pm on a Sunday Night.

I took a deep intake of breath; smelling it with my tongue as well as my noise.

Sharks have a sixth sense, Electroreception.

We use the sense to detect the electromagnetic fields that all living things produce. This helps us find our prey.

I could feel the people moving around me, like an electric tingling on my nose, I could sense their direction and speed.

I began to casually move through the bookcases, not really paying attention to what I was picking up or what section I was in.

I moved up to the second floor; I spotted several of them.

But they were always in a pack.

This wouldn't be a problem, if I wasn't trying to be discrete.

But I was, and I doubt I could get one off on its own.

Then I spotted one, she was alone in the teen-reading section.

I moved in, slowly, deliberately.

When I was a row across from her, I began to notice everything about her.

She had long wavy dark brown hair, with deep brown eyes.

She had fair skin, and wasn't wearing a lot of make up.

I took a breath in, she was wearing no perfume.

But she used a hazelnut smelling shampoo.

Which meant she was just here casually, she didn't really plan on going out today; but chances are she just came in for a peak.

She was sitting cross-legged across the ground.

She was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans, which were slightly torn.

Her body frame was slim, but in no way athletic.

She would be an easy kill.

She didn't appear to be looking around, which meant she wasn't paranoid.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes, and she glanced up at me.

I heard blood rush through her body, and her heart beat increase.

She saw me, and was interested.

I nearly forgot how unbelievably irresistible we were to them.

We were like the carnivorous flower to the fly.

She immediately looked back down at her book and focused on it.

She was trying to be nonchalant, but I could smell her pheromones and hormones like the seasoning on the chicken.

I had her attention.

I too did my best to act uninterested,

And I must say I was better at it.

My heart rate stayed in check, and I released no pheromones.

I did however begin to salivate.

As the smell of her flesh began to overtake me;

But I held control of myself.

I began to peruse the section; I found an abundance of titles clearly made for the teenage girl.

I looked ahead to the section she was in,

It appeared to be section completely devoted to one series.

_The Twilight Saga_

I knew nothing about this series,

I quickly read the sentence she was reading,

Even though I was a couple of meters away, it was like the sentence was right in front of me.

I got the gist of it,

I quickly read the backs of the other books.

Ok, from what I read I was able to get this.

Someone named Bella, who was a human girl.

Loved a vampire named Edward,

I had no idea what the hell a vampire was.

Apparently Edward wanted to drink Bella's blood.

And Edward hurt Bella emotionally.

And apparently someone named Jacob kissed Bell and she punched him, breaking her fist.

I thought that was funny.

Ok, improv time.

Go!

"_Hello…"_I whispered in a kind, soft voice that Ari taught me.

She looked up, and her eyes locked into mine.

"Hi." She said,

I smiled reassuringly and she smiled back. Confused and Embarrassed.

"_What are you reading?"_ I asked her still smiling,

"Oh, you wouldn't like it. It's a girl book." She said, flustered.

"_I love the Twilight Saga; I was just wondering which book you liked the most?"_

She smiled,

"Wow, a guy who liked Twilight. Too perfect…Ummm… I'm reading Eclipse." She said smiling,

I sat down,

Thinking extremely quickly,

"_What do you think about the whole Vampire-Human relationship?"_

She smiled,

"I think its sooo sweet. Edward and Bella I mean."

"_I know it's so very romantic, don't you think?"_

"Very. Which do you like better Edward or Jake?"

I quickly read her face;

"_Edward, of course. I can relate best to him."_

"Really, I like Edward too."

We talked like this for several minutes;

And slowly, slowly I felt like she began to trust me more and more.

I basically listened to her talk and talk about the book; I would nod and agree with her, or quick make something up. She'd smile and go on.

"You're so sweet." She said,

I smiled charmingly, and said _"And you are very engaging not to mention beautiful."_ I smiled,

This was too easy.

She blushed; keeping my eyes locked into hers,

I said in the smoothest voice I could manage,

"_Let's go somewhere, more private."_

I heard her heart race and her blood pulse as she blushed.

I smelt another explosion of hormones from her.

I took her hand, and she dropped the book as I lead her behind a more secluded area, by an open window and behind a giant wall-sized book shelf.

She wrapped her weak arms around me, and leaned close to me.

Hmm…

I think I'll indulge in a human pleasure;

I haven't kissed one before.

I placed my lips against hers.

And we kissed for several long seconds.

I opened my eyes;

Kissing was pleasurable; I'll give the humans that.

It just wasn't as good as eating them.

(**A/N: OMG I'm listening to the Jaw's theme song while writing this!!XD)**

I slowly broke away from her; she opened her eyes with a light flutter and stared at me.

I moved so quick it was like I didn't move.

I quick punched her in the larynx; causing her to go silent.

She couldn't talk or scream I had disabled her vocal chords.

I quick pushed her out of the window,

She fell with a slight crack, as her bones broke on her landing.

I slid out of the window quietly.

And fell to the ground slightly.

She wasn't bleeding, I would have smelt that.

I quickly pulled her body behind the building,

It was pitch black and only I could see.

With a gasp of air, she gained back the use of her vocal chords.

But before she could scream, I snapped her neck,

And she was dead.

I quick looked around, before I ripped off her arm.

SNAP!!

Blood poured out, and I bit deep into the bone.

Causing it to crunch underneath the force of my bite,

The sweet marrow poured into my mouth, and gulped it down my throat.

When I was done with the bone, I began to strip off the meat from the bone.

Before, I moved to the internal organs.

I completely ignored the bowels.

But the heart and lungs,

Delicious,

But by far the best was the liver.

It was sour and sweet.

The lungs were like eating bubbles.

I ripped off a leg and began to chew on the femur.

I was curious,

My brothers had away taken the eyes before I could get at them, but this was my kill.

I hadn't morphed once this entire night.

But I morphed my finger into a claw, and dug it into those lifeless brown eyes.

I bit into it,

Chewy, like a marshmallow.

**(HAHAHA, now you'll never be able to eat marshmallows again!!)**

I eat until, maybe 3AM.

After a meal like that, I won't be hungry for another 6 months.

I only left some blood, and some skin and the intestines. And a little bit of the skull was left.

I don't usually eat it all,

Oh, and the sexual organ were left.

Those things taste awful.

I took a bite once, and they taste like rotten fruit.

**(Now you'll never be able to eat fruit again! MUAHAHAHA!!XD!)**

I slipped away, after my next target.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The girl's school was easy to find;

Halfway through the day, I tracked her.

She was in eighth grade.

Around 1PM, she had to go to the bathroom.

I followed her.

"Hello." I said, not even trying disguise my voice.

She turned around and my eyes met hers…

………………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

I was hers

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**A/N: Good Huh?**

**I always liked writing for Ari, because he had no morals.**

**And now I realize writing for a monster is fun too.**

**Because they can do anything,**

**Seriously listen to the Jaws theme while reading that one scene it makes it so eerie.**

**Also try, Bodies by Drowning Pool**

**Read and Review**

**,Ace**


	22. Chapter 22 PSA

Chapter 22: Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

A/N: Hey guys sorry about the long wait and the shortness of this chapter but, I included a little extra bit at the end of this chapter. For kicks and giggles.

I kicked down the door into the living room.

Dragging Max's lifeless body through the front door.

"I need a crash cart!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I placed Max's surprisingly cold form on to the couch.

About three scared bird kids ran into the room; only one did as I asked.

Talon practically flew to the closet where we hold the medical supplies, and she pulled over the crash cart.

A crash cart is a set of trays on a wheeled cart that is used in hospital wards and emergency rooms. It contains all the basic equipment necessary to potentially save someone's life. A crash cart typically contains a defibrillator and intravenous medications such as epinephrine and atropine.

We always kept one near by wherever we lived, just in case.  
Max was going into cardiac arrest, probably from a combination of shock, and blood loss from the bite on her shoulder.

"Stop the blood loss! Put pressure on the wound!" I yelled Talon was at my side moving quickly. She grabbed a cloth and was pushing pressure on the wound.

"Give me, half a cc of morphine." I ordered Fang, with a sense of power I rarely used in my voice. The syringe was in my hand before I could have snapped my fingers. I plunged the syringe into Max's left femoral artery; it will go to the heart quickly. I didn't give Max morphine because she's in pain; I did it because it will slow her heart rate making her loose blood slower. Hopefully I didn't give her a big enough dose that her heart will stop…

"We need to get her to a hospital." Fang growled,

I ignored him and placed a finger on Max's pulse.

Nothing, crap her heart stopped.

"Get the paddles." I whispered,

Talon gave me the Deliberator paddles,

"Charging." I whispered, as was custom.

"Clear!" I shouted and shocked her, and her body rose and fell in an arch.

I felt for a pulse again…nothing.

"Charging."

The deliberator made an electric whine.

"Clear!" again, her body rose and fell in an arch.

And again I check for a pulse. Damn… Nothing.

"Charging."

"Clear!", and for a third time her body rose and fell in an arch.

"Get Twilight!" I yelled, sure I could be medic, and I did understand basic medicine. But I didn't have supernatural healing abilities.

"Fuck blood loss." I growled, and I grabbed a syringe full of epinephrine out of the crash cart. I injected the epinephrine directly into the right coronary artery.

"Charging."

"Clear!" her body rose in an arch. And just then Twilight barged into the room, along with the rest of the flock.

"Fix her shoulder!" I yelled across the room towards Twilight,

"I'll keep her alive."

I took another syringe of epinephrine out of the crash cart, as Twilight went to work on fixing the shoulder.

I injected the chemical into her right Radial Artery, so it doesn't cause her heart to explode. I checker her pulse,

"Yes…" she had a pulse.

I quickly dashed into the medical closet and pulled out a bag of bird kid blood, and an infusion pump with an IV hanger. I pulled them over to the side of the couch. It looked like Twilight was about done with her shoulder. I pushed the IV needle into Max's left Radial Artery, and connected the blood to the infusion pump.

"She's stable." Twilight said, after checking her pulse.

I sighed with relief.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Later that Day

Adam's POV

"Fang." I whispered staring at Max's Second in Command.

He turned clearly surprised;

"Yes." He answered back, in a calm cool voice. We were in the kitchen.

"Close Call." I said, feeling the awkwardness in the room pulse.

"Yeah…I never realized how fragile she is." He said, not looking at me.

"All life is fragile."

He turned and glared at me,

"But I know what you mean." I said, quickly patching the situation.

We stood there silent for a few moments,

"She'll be weak for the next couple of days; she lost a lot of blood."

He nodded, damn it…he wouldn't take the bait. Screw it,

"Fang, I think it would be best if Max left the city."

He nodded, Wow I had no idea he'd take it so easily.

"And what is your plan?"

Anti-Heroes Public Service Announcement

Boys: Part 1

Adam walks into frame,

**Adam:** Hi, I'm Adam Power you may remember me from such stories as Anti-Heroes and the non-existent (In the authors head) sequel to Anti-Heroes.

**(Insert your name here):** "Adam, I love you! And where's the rest of the story? And Why the Hell has it been 4 months since the last update?"

**Adam: **That's a very good question, (insert your name here), well first of let me say, Thank you for the complement but I'm currently seeing someone and she'd probably be able to kick you ass……Anyway! About the Story, the author got bored with the story and thought it would be funny to do a Public Service Announcement, that and it was a court-order…and about why it's been four months, Ace had this to say "Uhh…Sorry..."; I had this to say, why the hell are you complaining you get a well written story for free!!!!...... Anyway, on with the PSA. After perusing the profiles on , Ace realized that the majority of the people on this website are teenage girls, who have a lot of talk about guys on they're profiles…So Ace decided to have a PSA on them after all over 99.5% of his friends are guys. If you pissed about the fact the story was put on hold, just wait a little bit till Ace gets bored and goes back to the story line, and yes there is a storyline and an ending. And a possible sequel. Anyway on with the PSA.

**Adam:** Ok, one of the first things all girls should know about guys, is that they think differently than girls. That doesn't mean guys don't have feelings, guys have all the emotions girls have, just their less sensitive and less important to our decisions. I have created these statistics for how guys make their decisions.

50% of decisions that guys make are made by what they Wants

15% of decisions that guys make are made by Rational Thinking

15% of decisions that guys make are made by Convince

5% of decisions that guys make are made by Confusion

7.5% of decisions that guys make are made by Laziness

2.5% of decisions that guys make are made by Emotions

5% of decisions that guys make are made by what other people want

**Adam: **Now, I'm going to present a situation in which you can read how the thought compare.

Let's say Adam is attracted to a woman named Maximum Ride.

He asks her out to a movie; she accepts; they have a pretty good time. A few nights later he asks her out to dinner, and again they enjoy themselves.

They continue to see each other regularly, and after a while neither one of them is seeing anybody else. One night, they're driving home after the movie in Adam's Black Ford Mustang.

When suddenly she is hit with a sudden thought, and, without really thinking,

she says it aloud: 'Do you realize that we've been going out for exactly six months?

And then there is silence in the car. To Max, it seems like a very loud silence.

Max's Thoughts: "_Geez, I wonder if it bothers him that I said that. Maybe he's been feeling confined by our relationship; maybe he thinks I'm trying to push him into some kind of obligation that he doesn't want, or isn't sure of."_

Adam is thinking: "_…Wow, Six months…half a year…"_

Max is thinking: _"But, hey, I'm not so sure I want this kind of relationship, either. Sometimes I wish I had a little more space, so I'd have time to think about whether I really want us to keep going the way we are, moving steadily toward . . . I mean, where are we going? Are we just going to keep seeing each other at this level of intimacy? Are we heading toward marriage? Toward children? Toward a lifetime together? Our lifetime is an eternity. Am I ready for that level of commitment? Do I really even know this person?"_

Adam is thinking:_ "…Whoa, I'm going only 35 in a 45 zone; I should accelerate…Wait……Hey That Jackass cut me off."_

Adam leans over to stare at the driver next him, Max perceives this as him moving away from her, and her fears increase.

Max is thinking: _"Why did he move away? Is he pissed at me? He's upset. I can see it on his face. Maybe I'm reading this completely wrong. Maybe he wants more from our relationship, more intimacy, and more commitment; maybe he has sensed -- even before I sensed it -- that I was feeling some reservations. Yes, I bet that's it. That's why he's so reluctant to say anything about his own feelings. He's afraid of being rejected."_

Adam is thinking: _"… (Internal sigh)…Hmm, that one movie about the super spy looked good…maybe we should see that one next…would Max like that? … Yeah. Wait, is Max usually this quite? …Yeah She is………Is that a bug on the dashboard? …No, but hey I forgot to look at the odometer, Whoa! I am way overdue for an oil change here. I wonder if I can get Bank to do it for me."_

Max is thinking: _"He's angry. And I don't blame him. I'd be angry, too. God, I feel so guilty, putting him through this, but I can't help the way I feel. I'm just not sure."_

Adam is thinking: "Hey, who's that on the radio? Oh, that's "Cold"; I like this song. I should turn it up.

Adam turns up the Radio

Max is thinking: _"Oh God he's trying drown his feeling in music, God I know that feeling… Maybe I'm just too idealistic, waiting for a knight to come riding up on his white horse, when I'm sitting right next to a perfectly good person, a person I enjoy being with, a person I truly do care about, a person who seems to truly care about me. A person who is in pain because of myself-centered, schoolgirl romantic fantasy. That's it he must be in Pain."_

Adam is thinking: _"OW! Damn it this hurts! My leg fell asleep!!! Damn It!" _

Max is thinking: _"Oh, I see it in his eyes he's in Pain."_

Max places her hand on his leg, as a symbol of love and connection. Adam winces in pain.

Adam is thinking: _"OW! Damn it! Max! That Fucking Hurt!"_

Max is thinking: _"That's it he doesn't like me, he hates the fact that I even exist. He must resent me for these thoughts."_

The silence continues;

Adam is thinking: _"Hey was that one of those "Vote No on Prop 2" signs? God Damned Religious Nut jobs; delaying a cure cancer and diabetes for what? False Ideas on where the cells come from? I mean, a Liver is fucking Stem Cell farm!" _

Max is thinking: _"God he must hate me for putting him through such torture!"_

Max burst out crying,

Adam says out loud: What the-!

Max: …I can't stand you in Pain like this… Please don't torture yourself like this, Maybe I should never have. Oh God, I feel so... (She continues to sob)

Adam: Max…It'll go away; all I have to do is wait for blood to return to the nerves.

Max: What?

Adam: What?

Max: I'm such a fool, (Max sobs.) I mean, I know there's no knight. I really know that. It's silly. There's no knight, and there's no horse.

Adam: No Horse?

Max: You think I'm an Idiot.

Adam thinks: _"Well Duh! What Horse are you talking about?!?!"_

But he figures this is a bad answer,

Adam: NO! Of course not! (Finally happy to know the right answer.)

Max: It's just…I think I need some time…

There is a 15-second pause while Adam, thinking as fast as he can, tries to come up with a safe response. Finally he comes up with one that he thinks might work.

Adam: Ok…

Max, deeply moved, touches his hand.

Max: Oh, you really think that way?

Adam: What way?

Max: That way about time.

Adam: Oh…Yes.

Max turns to face him and gazes deeply into his eyes, causing him to become very nervous about what she might say next, especially if it involves a horse.

Then he takes her home, and she lies on her bed, a conflicted, tortured soul, and weeps until dawn, whereas when Adam gets back to his place, he opens a bag of Doritos, turns on the TV, and immediately becomes deeply involved in a rerun of MASH. A tiny voice in the far recesses of his mind tells him that something major was going on back there in the car, but he is pretty sure there is no way that the answer would make him happy, and so he figures it's better if he doesn't think about it. The next day Max will call her closest friend, or perhaps two of them, and they will talk about this situation for six straight hours. In painstaking detail, they will analyze everything she said and everything he said, going over it time and time again, exploring every word, expression, and gesture for nuances of meaning, considering every possible ramification. They will continue to discuss this subject, off and on, for weeks, maybe months, never reaching any definite conclusions, but never getting bored with it, either. Meanwhile, Adam, while playing racquetball one day with a mutual friend of his and Max's, will pause just before serving, frown, and say: ''Fang, did Max ever own a horse?''

**Adam: **That's all the time we have for today kiddies, I hope that answered some of your questions. And I promise you some major shit is going to go down in the story. And the finale is coming soon; but for now just accept the advice about guys. The next PSA will be an FAQ…if we have a next PSA. If you have any questions about guys that you think this PSA could answer, don't hesitate to ask. Now, since you've been so patient I've included a part of the story in this PSA or vice versa.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Joy to the world

When I woke up, it was dark, so very dark.

I could only see the stars in the sky and the deserted plane of ground in front of me…Wait…What?

I suddenly became aware of the fact I wasn't in New York City anymore, in fact I was in the middle of a freaking desert!

I suddenly became aware of the fact, there was a light source behind me, I sat up and quickly spun around to see a huge roaring bonfire. And Adam was standing over it, staring at me with a mixture of curiosity and concern. He was playing with a Yo-Yo almost absent mindedly as he stared at me.

"Adam?"

"Yes, Max." he asked with a soft-velvety voice.

"Why are we in the middle of a desert?"

"The city is a little…dangerous for you right now."

I suddenly noticed the parked gleaming black motorcycle behind him.

"You drove here?"

"We drove here." He corrected me,

"You're too heavy to fly across the country." He said, with a smirk on his face, still playing with the yo-yo.

"Adam…" I said, calmly. I was afraid he might have lost it.

"Hmm…?"

"Why, are we half-way across the country?"

"You have a price on your head in New York, and you're not back to full strength."

"Ah. And you didn't think to ask me?"

"You were kind of unconscious. So Fang and I talked it over and we decided that they'd hold down the fort back in Manhattan; and you and I would head to go see your mom."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Fang told me about them."

"You're not mad are you?" he asked, a cautious look on his face.

The odd thing was, I wasn't mad. I never was mad, I guessed that it was because I could go anywhere with Adam, and I'd be just fine. Deep in the back of my head, a little voice kept yelling at me about the danger our flocks were in. But I shushed it down, any excuse for me and Adam to be alone.

"No…Not at all." I said, almost numbly.

I stood up and I was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea, my legs shook and failed. I fell to the ground only to be caught by Adam.

I stared confused and surprised up at him,

"Geez, I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you."

I felt my shoulder ache, and sting with pain.

I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore it as Adam lowered me to the ground, and sat down next to me.

"Shoulder hurt?" he asked,

I nodded; I never would have admitted pain willingly to anyone except Fang or Adam.

Adam pulled something out of his jacket; it was plain white pill bottle.

"What's that?"

"Painkillers." He stated flatly,

"No, no, no. I've had valium before and that ended very badly. I swore to myself, no drugs."

"Ha, Valium. That's for babies, this is vicodin." He said, laughing sarcastically.

"No way"

"It'll make your shoulder feel better." My shoulder was really beginning to hurt.

"What kind of side effects?" I asked wearily,

"It won't make you act all goofy, like valium."

"And it'll stop the pain?"

"Yes."

I was still cautious,

"Who prescribed it?"

"Me."

I glared at him, and he smiled guiltily.

"Now your stealing narcotics?" I asked, angrily.

"Look, I'll take one." He swallowed the white pill,

I watched him curiously.

He looked at me and smiled, "See, and now please take it. I hate to see you in pain."

"Not as much as I hate being in it." I said, as I took the pill from him and swallowed it.

"You have no idea." He said.

I think I fell asleep in his arms.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

We had decided that driving all the way to Arizona would take too much time, so we found a truck that was heading for New York and would arrive when we did and we put the bike on it and took off.

We were flying over a city in north Colorado while it snowed all around us, when I heard a noise, with my awesome raptor hearing. It was a scream, an ear piercing scream of pain. I look downwards at the maze of alleys, and was able to pick several moving figures. One was a woman, who looked like she was in labor. And the others where men and they didn't look as they wanted to congratulate her.

"Adam! Look, that woman!"

He looked down, and sighed; "am I going to have to deal with your messiah complex forever?"

I rolled my eyes, and dove spiraling towards the alleys below. And as I neared, I noticed that the woman was ahead of the men, but not by much.

I pulled up just as I swooshed over her head, and came to a screeching stop.

She screamed and fell to the ground, I immediately offered my hand.

"Who are you?" she stammered,

"I'm Max, and I'm-"

"Your guardian Angels." says Adam's voice from behind her.

I pulled her to her feet, and we began to run.

We sped down the alleyway, out into any empty street, with a gray sedan.

I heard the crunching of gravel and saw Adam pushing the car to cover up the alley entrance.

"Help." He growled, and I leapt over to help him push the car.

We got it into place, and Adam ran to the side of the car, and with my help we flipped the car so it would cover the entrance.

She screamed again,

"We need to get her to a hospital." I yelled,

"Right." Adam growled, and we ran over to her sides.

And with a great whoosh! We were airborne.

"Where's the nearest hospital!?!" Adam asked,

"I have no idea!" I yelled,

"How far along is she?" Adam asked, as we flapped our wings in unison.

"I don't know I don't have x-ray vision!"

"Check!" he ordered,

"How?" I screamed back

"Look!"

"Where!" I yelled in panic, and even with all the chaos Adam was still able to give me a patronizing look. I smiled sheepishly.

"Where the baby comes out."

"Where's that?" I asked, not really having any idea.

"Seriously?" he asked stunned,

"Didn't you ever watch an after school special?" he patronized.

"Where?!?"

He gaped at me, before turning his head. To look under her skirt,

"What are you doing?!?" I yelled in disbelief, how he could be so…so… I don't have a word for it. He rolled his eyes;

"The baby's crowning. We need to land."

We flew down towards the nearest building, I left Adam to hold her as I jumped to clear some junk off an air vent.

"Shoot fire at it!" Adam ordered,

"Why?"  
"Sterilization!" he stated as if it was obvious.

I had to remind myself that Adam was good with these types of situations. My natural leader/rebel instincts kept telling me to resist what he told me to do, mostly because it didn't make any sense. But then I have to remind myself that I knew next to nothing when it came to babies.

I nodded, and felt the warmth flood my arms and a jet a white hot flames engulfed the air vent, and the next thing I know the fire is out and Adam is cooling it down. After he lowered her to the vent, and we both moved to her sides.

"Ok, now deliver the baby." I ordered him,

He looked at me astonished

"I assumed you'd do it." He said,

"Why?"

"Because you have the fortune to have been born with two X chromosomes"

"And how does that make me an expert, your the one with medical experience!"

"Not in delivering babies!" he stated,

"Listen, I assumed you'd be more familiar with the equipment." He said, in a calmer tone, with a certain inflection that made me think he wasn't talking about machinery. And it all clicked,

"Oh." My witty response came out immediately,

"Well, I hate disappoint you but I failed my "All-women mandatory" Gynecology course, I'll try and do better next time."

He laughed, and moved to be in front of the woman's legs.

It was amazing, he never yelled. Not once in the entire event did he yell. He ordered me but he was so calm. It was scary. It was good, but scary. He didn't care. He was objective. He didn't want to get emotionally involved in the woman, and so he was amazing. But it was now, more than ever did I notice the fact he was different then me. He was less human. He wasn't as flawed, wasn't as biased.

He looked down, "Ok, Max now tell her."

"Tell her what?!?" I yelled panicking.

"Push!!"

"Oh, Push!!"

She screamed, and then she wasn't the only one.

Several sharp screams came from over by Adam, as he pulled up a red bloody baby in his arms.

"It's a girl." He said, and he quickly wrapped it in his jacket and handed the baby to her, and she smiled her face covered in sweat, her hair the same.

"Aww…"

After that we took her to a near by hospital, and she was taken away from us she asked me, "What's your name again?"

I calmly answered, "Max, Maximum."

She looked at her baby, and said, "Max." and she was carted away.

I felt Adam's cool arm wrap around my waist and we exited the building in silence.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Max's POV

Outside of Mom's house

We walked across the grass to the front porch of the house I loved so much. It was my home away from home. Adam knocked on the door, and I saw Ella come out from around the other side of the house.

"Ella." I said loudly in happiness,

Just then the door opens.

I wanted to scream, but my instincts drove me.

I dove and swept Ella behind me and my 14 foot wingspan, before Adam could even yell, "You!" he yelled recognizing the Hunter mutant from the church, who responded with a hiss and a snarl. And it seemed as if everything stopped, I quickly realized something. We could fly away, but leave Ella to her death, to we could fight which would have either three result.

1. We kill the mutant

2. The mutant kills one of us and Ella and the other gets away, (This one was the most likely.)

3. The mutant kills us all.

Someone was going to die.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N:** Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Atheist day. .

No more chapter till after the holiday, sorry.

Please read & review.


End file.
